Hero Clan Vs Villain Clan!
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: There is a war between the heros and villains, and the clan of heroes must win the war to save the world from the forces of evil.
1. Titan Meets JD's Friends

**Hey, guys, this is Titanic Disaster here. I had met an author known as JudgementDragon25, and because of the roleplaying we have been doing via Private Messaging, I had decided to make our story based on our roleplays. Here's the first episode where I met JD's friends.**

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows JD and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and JD standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes showing the school, as the sound of the school bell rang, indicating that school's over. JudgementDragon25 (JD) walked outside the class, and saw a person standin there. He wears a brown hair, red shoes, an orange shirt, and blue pants. His name is Titanic Disaster, or as friends call him, 'Titan'.*

JudgementDragon25: *called out* Hey, Titan! Over here.

Titan: Oh, hey there. What's up? We've never met before, haven't we?

JD: Well, no. But I heard your name mentioned often, so I thought I came to see you. *extends my hand* My friends call me 'JD.'

Titan: *shakes hands* The name's Titanic. They call me "Titan".

JD: Pleasure to meet you, dude. I heard so much about you. Do you wanna come to my house to hang out today?

Titan: Sure thing.

*Titan and JD arrive at JD's house.*

Titan: So, what do you have in mind?

JD: Well, Titan. The reason I want you to come is, well...*looked around* Can you keep a secret dude?

Titanic: *confused* Uh, sure.

JD: Great. Follow me. *Me and Titan made our way inside my house. Titan was awed when he saw some expensive furnitures and how huge the inside of the house is.*

Titan: Okay, what's the secret?

JD: I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. He's at the Living room, watching TV.

*JD and Titan made our way to the Living room. The scene changes showing the television channels flicking. Then, the camera changes showing a Purple T-Rex, holding a remote, changing channels, then stopped at one channel he likes the most. Just then, he heard a familar voice.*

JD: Chomper!

*Chomper smiles at JD's voice and looked up, and saw me, but didn't noticed Titan.*

Chomper: JD!

*Chomper came running to JD, as he bended down, and gave him a hug.*

Titan: Chomper? *suddenly realizes* Oh, yeah! You're the fella from the Land Before Time series! The name's Titan.

Chomper: *looks at Titan* Hi, Titan. Your first time in JD's house?

Titan: Yeah, we just met after school. I needed a place to hang out for a while.

Chomper: Well, it's good to meet you.

Titan: Wait a minute. Why are you living here, Chomper? I thought you were living at the Great Valley with Littlefoot and the others.

Chomper: Well, actually. JD had asked if he wanted me to live with him at his home, so I accepted, and here I am.

JD: Yep. *to Titan* Hey dude. I have someone else for you to meet.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrived at a room, where Titan sees the pool that's half the size of the Atlantic ocean, or close to it.*

Titan: Whoa, look at the size of that pool! Looks like something from a luxury hotel of some sort.

JD: Yeah. But wait till you see who lives in this pool. *to Chomper* Chomper?

*Chomper nods, and makes his way to the laptop, and pushes a few keyboards. Then, Titan can hear a roar coming from the speakers. Then, he was shocked when he saw a gigantic lizard surfaced from the water. This is Godzilla, from 'Godzilla the Series'.*

JD: Hey, big guy. *rubs Godzilla's scales* I brought a friend of mine I want you to meet. Godzilla, meet Titan. Titan, meet Godzilla.

*Godzilla stares at Titan, with his orange eye at him. Then, he was about to hear something from Godzilla that he never heard from before.*

Godzilla: *mental link* Hi, Titan.

Me: *nervously* Um, hi, Godzilla.

Godzilla: *mental link* No worry, Titan. I won't hurt you.

*Godzilla then proved it, by licking Titan with his tongue, covering Titan in his saliva.*

Titan: Yuck. *turns to JD* What's he doing here anyway? Not looking for trouble, I suppose.

JD: Well, if you must know dude. Godzilla's my 'adoptive' son.

Titan: Your adoptive son? *laughs* You're joking, right? *JD shooks his head* Dude, don't you think you're weird?

JD: Not exactly, Titan. I found him on the island when he was an egg.

Titan: You serious?

JD: Yep. The moment I found him when I saw him hatched, something inside of me and Godzilla went in. Some sort of...connection.

Titan: What connection? Something like my relationship with Yen Sid?

JD: Who's Yen Sid?

Titan: He's my teacher, the sorcerer from the Mysterious Tower.

JD: Oh, the sorcerer. Is he good or bad?

Titan: He's good, but he's very mysterious. I'm his second apprentice, the first being Mickey Mouse.

JD: Huh?

Titan: Yen Sid knew my imagination about magic, about how magic was used in the right hands and the wrong hands. Kind of like how Mickey used his magic in the wrong hands.

JD: Wow. That must've been...mysterious about the magic.

Titan: *rubs arm* Yeah, something like that.

JD: Anyway, yeah. I get what you mean, dude.

*Just then, JD's comlink beeps, as he knows who's coming.*

JD: Alright. Perfect timing. *to Titan* I have someone else I want you to meet. He should be here...NOW.

*Just then, Titan noticed something flying to the inside of the house. He narrowed his eyes, and reconized that it's a bat pokemon, named Gliscor.

Gliscor: JD!

JD: Hey, Gliscor!

*Just then, JD's happy expression turned into fear, as I see Gliscor charging at us. He and Titan moved around, to avoid impact. But failed, as Gliscor crashed to me, as seen in 'Brock and Gliscor's epic moment'.

Titan: Gliscor? Never heard of him.

JD: *got off Gliscor* That's because he's a Sinnoh League Pokemon dude. *to Gliscor* Anyway, it's good to see you back again, dude.

Gliscor: Same here. *noticed Titan* Hi there. *extends his pincer* My name is Gliscor.

Titan: *shakes with Gliscor's pincer* Name's Titan. JD and I just met after school.

Gliscor: Nice to meet you, Titan.

JD: Anyway, Titan. I heard that you know most about Pokemon. And judging by the fact you don't know Gliscor, I say you only know the old Pokemons, right? Mar 31st, 10:02pm

Titan: Of course I do. Why, in the Pokemon franchise, the only Pokemon that never changed was Pikachu. I couldn't understand why, but now i thought Pikachu was to be kept as mascot of the Pokemon franchise. I knew Raichu, Feraligatr, Grovyle, Charizard, all other guys.

Gliscor: Well, no wonder. Say, Titan. Do you wanna see what move I learned from JD?

Titan: Uh, I guess so.

Gliscor: Ok. Here goes. *Titan was about to see something unexpected...he saw Gliscor grew up to Titan's height.*

*Titan was shocked on seeing Gliscor growing to his's height.*

Titan: *shocked* What the he...

Gliscor: Yep. That's my new ability. I can grow up to any HEIGHT I want to be.

Titan: Nice. Uh, JD, is there any more friends for me to see?

JD: Yeah. Follow me to the shark tank.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next camera to the next stage.*

*JD, Titan, Chomper and Gliscor arrived at the shark tanks.*

Titan: I wonder who's in the shark tanks.

JD: You'll see, dude. You'll see. *I looked around, and saw two dorsal fins swimming around.* There they are. *to the two sharks* Hey, you two! I'm back, and I brought a friend over.

*The two Dorsal fins then stopped, and made their way to us. Titan was a little nervous at this, which I noticed his expression. The two dorsals stopped, and two sharks surfaced. One a Tiger Shark, and the other a hammerhead.*

JD: Titan, I want you to meet my friends, Kenny the Tiger Shark, and Dan the Hammerhead shark.

Kenny and Dan: Hi, Titan.

Titan: Who are you guys?

Kenny: I'm Kenny, and this is my pal Dan.

Titan: Well, it's nice to meet you. So, what brought you guys here?

Dan: Oh, we're just taken care of in this big ol' tank with JD as our bud.

Titan: Oh, that's interesting.

JD: Speaking of interesting...*to the sharks* Dan, Kenny. Show him.

*JD and the others backed away a bit, so that we can leave them space. The two sharks then jumped out of the water, and stood up, like a human. How? They used their tail fins as feet. Titan seemed surprised when he saw the two sharks standing like humans, AND breathing air like humans too.*

Titan: *surprised* I've seen animals standing like humans before, like Marty the zebra.

JD: You have?

Titan: Sure. What else?

JD: Just wondering. I just thought it was your first time.

Titan: I've seen it before.

JD: Well then. That's interesting. Oh, and I also wanna ask you dude. You know the two fast biters named Screech and Thud right?

Titan: Yeah. Why do you ask?

JD: Well, to tell you dude. Both Screech and Thud are living with me as well.

Titan: They have? May I see them?

JD: Sure dude. Oh, and I have something to tell you dude, about Thud. *motions my hand so I can tell him in the ear* You see, dude. Thud has a girlfriend that he really loves.

Titan: *surprised* Thud has a mate? What's the raptor's name, dude?

JD: *embarassed* Oh, well. Ummm, you see, Thud's love is not a raptor...BUT a human.

Titan: A human? Wow, sounds pretty weird for a relationship.

JD: Tell me about it. But what's also wierd is that Dan has a human girlfriend too.

Titan: Wow, this day just keeps getting wierder and wierder.

JD: So, Titan. I'm curious about something. Have you been traveling around Toon Town?

Titan: No, not really. I've only heard about it.

JD: Huh. I thought I had. Whatever, anyway, Screech and Thud should be back from buying supplies, right about now.

*The moment I said 'Now', two fast biters looked down the hall.*

Screech and Thud: JD!

JD: *laugh in joy* Hey, you two! How you been! Give me some Sugar!

*JD and the two fast biters then went in for a hug.*

Titan: So, you must be Screech and Thud. JD told me about you guys. *to Thud* So, Thud, who's your girlfriend?

Thud: *noticed Titan* Oh, well. Since you ask, um...what's your name?

Titan: Titanic, but you can call me Titan.

Thud: Ok. Anyway, my girlfriend's name is Penny. She's the love of my life. *sighs lovely*

Titan: Penny? *chuckles* That's a silly name. Oh! I, I mean that's nice. So where have you met her?

Thud: At the city of Baltimore. When she and I met, we felt something in us. Something...amazing.

Titan: I can see that.

?: Hey guys! What I missed?

*Titanic and JD turned their attention, and saw a familiar green Micro-Raptor, AKA glider, standing there.*

JD: Hey, Guido! How you been, buddy?

Titan: Guido?

Guido: Heck yeah I am Guido.

Titan: Hey there. Name's Titan.

Guido: Pleasure to meet you, Titan.

Titan: Yeah. So, how were things going at your camp, Guido?

Guido: Good, so far. All the recruits are still training at my camp, but they should be ready in a while.

For what? Protection from wild animals in the darkness?

Guido: Nope. I'll show you what I mean.

*Just then, Titan sees Guido's body glow in a bright light, then saw him grow. He sees Guido's back grow wings, his hands turned into claws, and his feet as well. Guido continued to grow, until he was taller than Titan and JD. When the light dimmered, there stood a humanoid black armored bird, with sapphire orbs on his wings, three of them, a helmet with a gleaming red eye at the center of it's helmet beak.*

Titan: *eyes widen* Holy cow! Talk about a Transformer!

Guido: *chuckles* Good one. Anyway, Titan. This is the armor I used to train my recruits on how to fight, and use weapons. Maybe one day you can come to my camp to train there.

Titan: Thanks, but no thanks. So, when have you learned to transform like that?

Guido: Well, I found this armor when one of my friends was in trouble. I used to be the nervous glider back then. But now, I no longer am. JD had given me the courage to use this armor to fight any evil standing in our way. Heck, I used this armor on Maleficent, and boy! Was she mad. *chuckles*

Titan: Astounding. *to JD* Are there any more dinosaur friends around here? Just curious to know.

JD: Well, there's Red Claw. But, he's with someone, and won't be back for a while. There's also Littlefoot and the others, but they're out on an adventure.

*Just then, we heard Thud's stomach growl*

Thud: Man, am I hungry. *to me* What's for lunch, JD?

JD: Well, we got steak and pot roast in the kitchen.

Thud: Thank you, JD! (runs off)

JD: *sighs* Always eager to eat anything.

Titan: Kinda reminds you of Broadway of the Manhattan Clan, eh JD?

JD: Nah, he's not like Broadway.

Titan: I thought not.

JD: Anyway, I do have another friend I want you to meet.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*JD and Titan arrived at the Armory room, where Titan is awed at the sights of all weapons. And he was even more amazed when he saw the COD Black Ops weapons.*

Titan: Hey, this reminds me of that Call of Duty game i played on Wii. Nice Armory. But where can we meet your friend?

JD: To the equipment room.

*Titan follows me to the room, where he saw someone working. He can see that this 'someone' is a remora fish, with a wielding helmet covering his face, notifying Titan that he's making something.*

Titan: What's this suppose to be, a fish from Bikini Bottom?

JD: Nope. *to the fish* Hey, Robby.

*Robby stopped working, and turned his attention to the two, and lifted his helmet.*

Robby: *smiles* What up, J-Dawg? How you been?

JD: Very good, Robby. And I brought a friend over here.

Robby: You have? *notices Titan* Hi there, dude. Allow me to introduce myself. Robby's the name. Robby the Remora. You can call me 'Robster'. NO, 'Robuster!' No, no, no, no. Wait, the 'Robinator'.

Titan: Robinator? *chuckles* Sounds like a pun to Robin and Terminator. I'm Titanic, but they call me Titan for short.

'Robinator': Nice to meet you, Titan. I think I will call you 'Special T.' Cuz, that's what friends do. They give each other nicknames.

JD: *chuckles, to Titan* He sure does have his way to nicknames. Don'tcha agree, dude?

Titan: Heck yeah! Something like Rattrap giving nicknames to Transformers, like how he called Cheetor "Spots" and Dinobot "Lizard Lips". Are you familiar with Transformers?

JD: Familiar? I'm a FAN of them!

'Robinator': As am I. So, what brings you two over here? Are you here to see what I made under this drape?

Titan: Nah, I'm just here to meet JD's friends. He and I just met after school. I kinda wanted some friends and, you know, make some company. Anyway, about the Transformers, you know about the Autobots and the Decepticons, right?

Robinator: Of course we do.

Titan: Cool. What's your favorite Autobot or Decepticon?

'Robinator': Mine would have to be BumbleBee.

Titan: Mine would be Optimus Prime. He's the best of the best.

JD: He sure is, dude.

*Just then, my holocomm is beeping, as I activated it, revealing a soldier wearing a white armor, and a helmet covering his face.*

Rex: *salutes* General JD, sir! We're informing you that we're about to make our landing at your place.

JD: Good to hear, Captain Rex. I'll have my friend bring up the landing pad.

Rex: Yes sir! We'll see you in a bit.

*end of transmission.*

Titan: Captain Rex?

JD: Yeah. He's one of the Clone Troopers in Command. And one of Jedi's best men. And I'm guessing you don't know who the Jedi are, NOR the Clone Troopers, right?

Titan: I just heard about them. I never saw the whole Star Wars stuff.

JD: OH. Well, never mind then. Well, until the others come back from their usual routines, what do you wanna do, dude?

Titan: I'll be getting home right now. I'll see you later, JD. *shakes hands and leaves*

*Just as Titan was about to leave, JD has thought of something.*

JD: Hey, Titan.

Titan: Yeah, dude?

JD: I was wondering if you wanna come with me and my friends to Toon Town tomorrow? If you want to.

Titan: Oh, sure, no problem. Bye. *leaves*

*Titan exits the house, and makes his way home. But he was unaware that a probe droid was spying on him. Then, the words 'To Be continued', appears on the screen, ending the episode.*


	2. Sith Lords

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows JD and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and JD standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes showing JD and Titan walking to his base. Why? Cuz, it is almost for school to end. JD and Titan arrived at his house, when they were met by Thud.*

Thud: Hey, guys.

Titan: Hey, Thud. How's the usual?

Thud: Oh, the usual. Just playing some video games with my brother and Chomper. That kind of stuff.

Me: Oh. Well, I wonder what Toon Town would be like when we get there. *turns to JD* Say, uh, JD, do you suppose some of your friends live there? I would look forward to it.

JD: Well, I think so, dude. Not sure. Anyway, the 'Robinator' is getting the machine ready for us to head to Toon Town.

Titan: Sweet. *turns to Thud* Will you and your brothers be coming with us, Thud? I just thought I'd like to keep some company.

Thud: Sure. I'll go get them. *runs up the stairs*

Titan: *looks at JD* Do you ever think we need some bodyguards? 'Cause I have the feeling there might be trouble when we get to Toon Town.

JD: Don't worry, man. We'll have a good time in Toon Town.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*JD, Titan, Screech, Thud, Guido, Chomper, and the two sharks, arrived at the room, where they saw the remora fish just finishing the machine.*

Titan: Whoa, get a load of that! Looks like something from a science fiction movie.

'Robinator': Hey, thanks Titan. My parrallel machine's just about done.

*Robby walks down the ladder, just as he had finished, and pulled the switch, as the center circle brightened, showing Toon Town.*

Titan: Is this teleportation?

JD: Yes it is dude! This machine is designed to teleport us in any location we want, at the turn of the dail.

Titan: Wow, sounds like high-tech stuff? So what are we waiting for? Let her rip!

JD: Let's go!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing JD and the others exiting the portal, where Titan was immediatly amazed to see a town, not far from where we are standing. He knows this town named 'Toon Town'. As he was amazed by this, they walked towards the town, where Titan sees all the cartoon characters walking around here.*

Titan: This is such a nice place. I could get used to it.

JD: Wait till you see the whole town, dude. Come on, we'll give you a tour.

*As JD and the others give Titan the tour, the scene changes showing an abandon castle, where it shows a green aura image showing JD and the others walking down. Then, the camera unzooms, revealing ALL the villians that everyone knows about.*

Maleficent: Well well well. If it isn't Judgment and his pathetic friends.

Iago: *flies around* Oh, don't tell me that mondo's got a new friend.

Maleficent: *zaps Iago* Silence, bird brain! But yes, he's got a new friend. What's his name, I wonder.

Megatron: *steps in* I believe his name is Titanic Disaster, Maleficent, or Titan, as they call him for short.

Oogie: Titan? Yen Sid's student? Why, how ironic.

Hook: So, that kid has arrived in Toon Town for the first time.

Koopa: So, what are your plans on ridding those brats, your Mistress?

Maleficent: I believe we shall let the Decepticons bring the brats here for extermination. What would you say, Megatron?

Megatron: I will be honored. *turns to door* Decepticons! Report!

*The Decepticons came in, by the orders from their leader.*

Constructicon #1: What is your orders, your lordship?

Megatron: I want you to find JD and his friends, and bring them here!

Starscream: Your wish is our command, Megatron!

*Decepticons depart from castle*

*Meanwhile, JD has given Titanic a tour with his friends at Toon Town Park*

Chomper: *points at fountain* My friends and I hang out at this fountain every Wednesday just to talk and play.

Titan: Wow, what a nice thing. *looks down at Chomper* You suppose they're still having an adventure?

Chomper: They still are, but don't worry. You'll meet them eventually.

*Titan and the guys walk down the sidewalk but were unknowingly followed by a semi truck, its trailer with an Autobot symbol on it. Inside the truck was Aladdin and Peter Pan, but guess what's driving the truck? Optimus Prime himself, of course.*

Peter Pan: It's JD alright, and he's got a new friend.

Aladdin: I wonder what his name is.

Optimus: His name's Titanic Disaster, Aladdin, but his friends call him Titan.

Peter Pan: Who is he, Yen Sid's second apprentice?

Optimus: Yes. Yen Sid trusts him with his imagination about magic used in right hands and wrong hands.

Aladdin: Think you and the Autobots will take care of JD and his friends? I'm worried about what the villains will be doing.

Optimus: The Autobots are on patrol all over Toon Town. *stops at Toon Town Park* And speaking of patrol, I'm going to ask you to get out. *doors open* I shall proceed.

Aladdin: But what about JD and his pals?

Optimus: Just watch over them. Make sure no harm comes to them.

Peter Pan: *looks at Aladdin* I think we better do what he says, Aladdin.

Aladdin: Good point. *exits with Peter Pan*

Optimus: *doors close* Thanks for your cooperation. I shall proceed with the patrol. *departs from park*

*The Decepticons are seen making their way to the gang, ready to ambush them. Chomper then sensed something evil not far.*

Chomper: Hey guys.

JD: What's the matter, buddy?

Chomper: I don't know, but I think we're about to have some company, and NOT in a good way.

Titan: What company? *suddenly gasps* Oh, my gosh! You don't mean...?

Thud: DECEPTICONS!

*And just like that, Megatron and his Decepticons came out of nowhere.*

Megatron: GET THEM! *shot a beam at us.*

*Me and the guys jump out of the way as the beam hits the sidewalk*

Screech: What'll we do now?

Titan: We run! Come on! *friends follow him down the street*

Megatron: Starscream! Get them!

Starscream: With pleasure. *transforms into jet and takes off*

*The gang arrives at the broken bridge, which is a dead end.*

Chomper: It's a dead end!

Titan: *spots a yellow car with Autobot symbol on bumper* Hey, look!

*The yellow car pulls over in front of us and opens doors*

Guido: Is that an enemy?

Titan: No, Guido, that's an Autobot. Autobots are the good guys. Come on, guys, get in the car!

*They jump in the car; the doors close, and the car drove off, at high speed.*

Chomper: Whoa! This car drives real fast!

Screech: *looks out the back window* Guys, we got trouble on our tail!

Starscream: *aims at car* Say good night, fools! *fires beam but misses* Scrap!

*The yellow car makes a U-turn and drives through space bridge that appeared in front of it.*

Starscream: *arrives after the space bridge disappeared* I lost them! Where did they go?

*The yellow car exited the space bridge and arrived at a base filled with giant computers and machinery; the gang exited the car, which suddenly transformed into a familiar robot.*

JD: Hey, it's Bumblebee!

Chomper: What is this place? It looks all...machinery.

Thud: Beats me, it's my first time here.

Guido: I wonder who lives there.

*Optimus shows up without trailer and transformed into robot mode; we look at him*

Optimus: We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots.

Titan: I know you! You're Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots!

Optimus: That is correct.

Chomper: Why are you here?

Optimus: To protect your planet from the Decepticons that joined forces with other villains.

JD: I don't get it. Why would the Decepticons join the villains?

Optimus: *kneels before gang* A fair question, Judgement. In part, they wanted to conquer the universe simply by joining forces. When Megatron met Maleficent on planet Earth, he agreed to join her clan to help conquer the world.

JD: Yeah. But there's something you must know, Optimus.

Optimus: And what would that be, Judgment?

JD: I think they're might be an EVEN bigger threat than Maleficent and the villians combined.

Optimus: A possible thought, but if Megatron plans to conquer the whole universe of planet Earth as king of the villains clan, as I fear, the results would be catastrophic.

Titan: *looks at JD* Optimus is right, JD. The Decepticons are a group of enemies, and the Autobots are a group of friends. There is a war between Autobots and Decepticons, from Cybertron to here on Earth.

Thud: But how does it explain everything?

Titan: Simple. Decepticons exist to conquer and destroy, and the Autobots exist to protect and defend. That's the war between them.

*Chomper sees Littlefoot and pals walking in*

Chomper: Littlefoot! Cera! Spike! Ducky! Petrie!

Littlefoot and friends: Chomper!

Chomper: *rushes toward gang* What are you guys doing here?

Littlefoot: You could've asked this big robot the same question, Chomper. We were under attack by a group of Sharpteeth when he showed up as a truck. We jumped into the trailer and arrived here. We've been explained everything.

Titan: What have they told you?

*Autobots Ratchet, Ironhide and Arcee show up and transform into robot mode*

Ironhide: We told them about the villains that joined forces with each other and were later joined by the Decepticons. The villains had formed a clan to conquer the whole universe.

Littlefoot: It was everywhere. It happened to me and my friends in the Great Valley. The Sharpteeth had later joined the villains with Red Claw as their master.

Hubie: *walks in with Rocko and Marina* The same thing happened to us in Antarctica. Drake had joined forces.

Optimus: And that is why we're here to protect and defend the universe and stop the villains of their madness.

Me: Yeah. Before something even worse comes by.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at the villian's castle...*

Megatron: *glares at Starscream* What happened, Starscream? I expected you to go after them.

Starscream: I did, Megatron, but then they disappeared.

Megatron: *slams Starscream to the wall* Enough of your excuses, Starscream! I expected more from you!

?: That's because you fools don't know how to handle your problem.

Megatron: *turns to see mysterious figure* Who are you?

*The figure reveals himself to be a man, with a white beard, hair, and wears a Jedi Sith robe. Standing besides him, is a woman with pale skin, bald, but looks dangerous. And walking besides them, are droids with staffs.*

Dooku: I am Count Dooku, also named 'Lord Tyranus'. The Sith lord of the Separatists.

Ventress: And I am Assja Ventress! The same as Lord Tyranus. And we're your new leaders of all you villians.

Megatron: *folds arms* Sith Lords, huh?

Dooku: Yes. We are in a war against the Republic, and Lord Sidious, my master is our master, and have forseen our victory against the Jedi, including their joinage of JD and his friends.

Hook: *surprised* YOU know JD and his friends?

Ventress: Yes. Those fools have been ruining our plans ever since they came to our world. *smirks* But if we all work together...

Dooku: ...and help ourselves conquer the universe of planet Earth, everything will be ours! What do you say, Maleficent?

Maleficent: Hmm. A pleasant thing I get to here. *points at Sith Lords* You're welcome to our castle!

Ventress: Thank you, Maleficent, a wise decision.

Megatron: *chuckles sinisterly* This should be well enough to capture JD and his pathetic friends.

Jafar: And exterminate them once and for all! *laughs evilly* It will be our destiny!

*The villains laugh evilly with each other as the camera leaves the castle*

*Back in Cybertron base...*

*The 'Robinator' is seen making something in a room to help us fight against the villians.*

*Titan and JD walked down the training room, where he told me about the Sith Lords, something I was not familiar with.*

Titan: Sith Lords? What do you know about those guys?

JD: We have been foiling their plans ever since we came to their world. They were naturally no match for us, but if they are to join the villains clan, everything would be catastrophic. By the way, I was told that Peter Pan and Aladdin were supposed to watch over us. What happened to them?

Titan: Aladdin told me that they were ambushed by Decepticons Scourge and Armorhide. They tried to fight back but never stood a chance. They had to retreat.

JD: *frowns* Seems as if they knew our move.

Titan: *rubs neck* Something like that.

JD: Yeah.

Titan: So, JD. Can you tell me more about these Sith Lords that you mention to me?

JD: Sure. There are three Sith lords. One is Count Dooku, also named 'Darth Tyranus'. No one knows why his name is 'Tyranus', nor for what. Anyway, Dooku is a POWERFUL Sith lord you have to be careful. Then, there's Asajja Ventress. She's a dangerous Sith Lord, and NOT to be taken lightly. She's hard to take down, and she was originally born from a group called 'The Nightsisters.' And there is one more Sith Lord that's far more POWERFUL than those two...Darth Sidious. A Sith Lord who is the leader of the Separatists, AND a dangerous one. He has a hood covering his face, so that NO one knows who he is. We don't also know where he is, AT ALL, making Sidious hard to find. The reason why Sidious is POWERFUL, is because he has power FAR greater than anyone, and no one can stop him.

Titan: Has someone found a way to defeat him a long time ago or something?

Me: Unfortunaly, no. Sidious is still at large, and we're planning to stop him one way or another.

Titan: *sigh* I hope so, dude.

*Meanwhile, the camera changes to the outside of Toon Town, where all of the sudden, a group of ATT-Tanks appeared out of nowhere, and make their way to the entrance of ToonTown. Then, the cameara shows an army of robots marching along the tanks. The tanks and army stopped and the tanks ready their tank muzzles. A Tatical Droid took out binonculars, and inpects the walls. After that, he lowers the binonculars, and raised his arm*

Tatical droid: Prepare to fire at the entrance!

*The tanks armed themselves at the entrance.*

Tatical Droid: FIRE!

*The tanks then shot at the entrance, destroying the barricade. Just then, everyone in Toon Town noticed the entrance destroyed, scared by this. Meanwhile, the droids readied themselves to charge.*

Droid Commander: Prepare to charge!

*The droids then positioned themselves, and began to march, and make their way to the inside of the town. And then...they began to shoot with their blaster shots at everyone in Toon Town.*

*Back in Cybertron base, the alarm went off, which alerted everyone.*

Titan: What's going on?

Optimus: It appears that Toon Town is under attack.

Titan: What's attacking the Town?

JD and the others, except Titan and the Autobots: *coldly* Separatists...

Optimus: Autobots, prepare for battle! *transforms into truck and exits through space bridge*

Ironhide: Right behind you, Prime! *transforms into pickup truck and follows Optimus*

Arcee: No time to lose! *transforms into motorcycle and follows*

Ratchet: It's showtime! *transforms into car and follows*

*Bumblebee transforms into car and follows*

*Just then, camera changes showing the droids shooting, while everyone runs away from the droids. Then, camera changes showing the gates opening, revealing the Autobots. Then, the gang exited the vehicles, as the Autobots turned back to their robot forms. We see the droids attacking all the toons. JD, Chomper and Guido(turning into his armor mode), take out our lightsabers, while Screech, Thud, Kenny, Dan and 'Robinator' take out blasters.*

JD: *to Screech and Thud* You two. Contact the Jedi and tell them we need backup, and fast!

Screech and Thud: You got it!

*The camera then changes back to the droids attacking everyone.*

B1-Battle Droid: No survivors!

*A space shuttle with Autobot symbol appears from the sky and transforms into robot mode and fires laser gun at droids.*

Jetfire: *blasts six droids* Nobody messes with planet Earth!

*A police car with an Autobot symbol on bumper transformed to robot mode and attacked the droids.*

Prowl: Those droids mess with the wrong people!

*The Dinobots with Autobot symbols ran down the street, crushing the droids they step on, and they transform into robot mode*

Grimlock: Me Grimlock no like droids! Dinobots attack!

Swoop, Slag, Sludge, and Snarl: *attack droids* For planet Earth!

Titan: JD, I hate to interrupt, but you guys got company!

JD: What kind?

Titan: Um, I think they are Autobots. *looks at screen* Wait a minute. Oh, they are Autobots! They're here to help you guys!

*Just then, Buzz Lightyear shows up from the sky and blasts droids with lasers.*

Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! Nobody messes with the people on planet Earth!

*Buzz Lightyear and Autobots attack the droids just as Team Jedi showed up. Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker took our their lightsabers and chopped the droids to pieces*

Me: *amused* Whoo, the cavalry has arrived!

Rocko: Give them what for, Autobots! Show them no mercy!

*Just then, an explosion was made, and the gang saw a group of B1-Battle Droids, MagnaGuards. They took out their weapons, to fight them. But then, they noticed another robot walking down the droids. It's legs was produced by the huge, steel talons that made up his feet, six to each foot, which rested at the end of two curved LX-44 robotic legs, with extended ankles. His hips and waist were extremely slim, which when combined with the large chest gave him a slightly top-heavy appearance.

His body was made of thick but light duranium alloy, which gave him tough armour and amazing agility. He had two long, pointed shoulders and long, metallic arms, and at the end of each was an alloy hand that had two thumbs each, attached by wrists that could spin three-hundred-and sixty degrees. Littlefoot and the others stare in curiosity of the two figures.

His face was the most terrifying part, as it contained the only visible organic part of him – the yellow eyes, which stared out through holes in the alloy that covered the rest of it. The face was long and pointed, and resembled a kind of skull. It extended downwards, ending in two points like tusks, above which were several strips that made up his voice-modulator. Two, long, pointed audio-receptors also swept out from the sides of the mask. It also wearing a long, flowing, grey cloak.*

JD and the others, except Titan, Rocko: General Grievous.

Grievous: Ah, JD. We have met once again in the battlefield.

JD: Why are you and the Separatists doing in Toon Town!

Grievous: I am under the direct orders of ELIMINATING you and your pathetic friends. *he then noticed Titan* And...*coughs* you must be Titanic Disaster...I was expecting someone like you to be a little...OLDER. *coughs, then chuckles* I have heard about you being Yen Sid's teacher in magic. You must be very proud on achieving your goal. *chuckles* Enough talk! Droids! Kill those fools!

*The droids readied themselves to attack us.*

JD: *hands me lightsaber* Here. You'll need this to defend yourself.

Titan: *activates lightsaber* Gotcha. *to Littlefoot and the gang* Find a place to hide and stay out of the way, okay? *to Hubie and Rocko* You two are to be helping us in self defense, okay?

Hubie: We're with you all the way. *pulls out lightsaber*

Rocko: You can count on us. *pulls out lightsaber*

*Peter Pan and Aladdin ran down the street to find us*

Aladdin: They gotta be somewhere. We gotta find them!

Peter Pan: Don't worry, we'll find them!

*Suddenly Aladdin and Peter Pan were surrounded by Scourge, Armorhide and Starscream*

Starscream: Not so fast, fools!

Armorhide: *laughs* You wanna go get your friends, you have to fight us first!

*Prowl and Jetfire show up and fire lasers at Decepticons.*

Jetfire: Catch us if you can!

Starscream: *groans* I'll get you for this! *transforms into jet and chases Jetfire*

Scourge: *transforms into tanker truck and chases Prowl* I won't let you get away that easily!

Armorhide: *transforms into tank and follows* Wait for me!

Peter Pan: Well, that'll keep them busy.

Aladdin: Come on, we gotta find our friends! *runs down the street with Peter Pan following him*

*JD and the others were surrounded by the droids, but they didn't give up that easily. They chopped the droids to pieces. They ran down the city, but as they approach the park, Megatron shows up in their way.*

Megatron: Going somewhere? I wouldn't hear from it. I shall crush you all when we get back to the castle. *reaches hand down to grab us*

Optimus: *shoves Megatron away and approaches him* Get away from them, Megatron!

Megatron: Well, well, if it isn't Optimus Prime. No matter. I shall destroy you before I get your pathethic little runts.

*Optimus and Megatron fought, throwing punches and kicks at each other.*

Optimus: *to gang* Go! Run!

Titan: *runs with others* Come on!

*The fight between Optimus and Megatron didn't last long when Optimus picked up the broken droid and threw it at Megatron in the chest. The droid exploded at the moment of an impact, which sends Megatron flying straight toward the building with a crash*

Megatron: *groans* I don't believe it!

Optimus: You better believe it, Megatron. Toon Town is safe now that all the droids are destroyed.

Megatron: *stamps foot on road* For now, I suppose. But you will regret standing against the villains clan! This is far from over, Optimus! Decepticons! Retreat!

*The Decepticons retreated with Grievous, and everyone (except the Autobots) cheered victoriously.*

Titan: *hugs JD* We won! We won! Hahahaha! We did it!

Littlefoot: *comes out of building with friends* Are they gone?

JD: For now.

Hubie: Goodness glaciers, we did it! We did it together!

Rocko: Don't go ahead of yourself, Hubie. Remember, this might be just the beginning.

*Peter Pan and Aladdin had arrived and approached us*

Aladdin: Are you guys okay?

Titan: Sure we are, for now. Good thing Optimus had shown up to save us.

Optimus: *to Autobots* Great job, team. Toon Town is safe, for now. *to Jedi team and Buzz Lightyear* Thank you for helping us. We never could have done it better without you.

Buzz: Just doing my duty as Space Ranger, Optimus.

Obi-Wan: We'll always be here to defend the universe from the forces of evil.

Optimus: *looks at sky* The villains will stop at nothing to conquer the whole universe of planet Earth, but as long as we're here to defend it, eventually we will defeat all the villains once and for all.

*The episode ends by fading to black.*


	3. Dinobots to the Rescue

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows JD and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and JD standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changed to show every in Autobot base. The Autobots are working, but everyone else is having fun. Thud, Screech, JD and Titan were playing "Go Fish".

Titan: *to JD* Got any Queens?

JD: Go fish!

Titan: *draws card* Darn.

Screech: Thud, got any Queens?

Thud: Good guess, but you need to go fish.

Screech: *draws card* Crud.

JD: Screech, got any sevens?

Screech: *hands two seven cards to JD* Double crud.

JD: Titan, do you have any fives?

Titan: Sorry. Go fish. *JD draws* Screech, got any Queens?

Screech: *hands a queen card to Titan* Why didn't I think twice before making a mistake?

Titan: Hey, it happens to me sometimes when I play go fish after school. *puts four Queens down; to JD* Got any sevens?

JD: *hands three seven cards to Titan* Bummer.

Titan: *puts four sevens down* I win. *gets up and leaves table* Sorry to leave, but I'm gonna need some training to do.

JD: *puts cards away* Take care.

Screech: May I be excused? *leaves table to follow Titan*

*Just then, a beeping sound from the comlink was heard, and JD activates it, showing an image of Obi-Wan.*

JD: Master Kenobi. How's everything going on?

Obi-Wan: So far, all the damages done from the villians are almost fixed in Toon Town. But that's not the point. We have a mission regarding the Separatists. Apparantly, there was an abandon Separatists fleet near the planet of Genosian. We want you and the others to investigate there. Me, Anakin and Ashoka will join you on this mission.

*Titan had trained himself on how to use the lightsaber for self defense and such with Screech, and a short while later, they were so bored.*

Titan: *tags Screech* You're it.

Screech: *tags back* You're it.

Titan: *tags back* You're it. Quitsies.

Screech: Anti-quitsies. *tags back* You're it. Quitsies, no anti-quitsies, no startsies.

Titan: *glares at Screech* You can't do that!

Screech: Can do.

Titan: Cannot. Stamp it.

Screech: Can do, double stamp it, no erasies.

Titan: Cannot. Triple stamp it, no erasies, touch blue make it true. *covers ears with "la-la-las"*

Screech: You can't triple stamp a double stamp! You can't triple stamp a double stamp, Titan! You can't triple stamp a double stamp! Titan, Titan!

*Just then, JD and the others came by, seeing the two argue.*

JD: What the heck's going on?

*Titan and Screech startled upon seeing JD and pals coming in*

Titan: Whoa, JD! What a surprise. *grins nervously*

JD: Wait. Weren't you guys...never mind. Master Obi-Wan told us a mission about a ship.

Titan: Ship? Where at?

JD: It's an abandon Separatist fleet near the planet of Geonosis. Master Obi-Wan suggested we investigate why is it abandon.

Titan: Cool. All right, I'll be there.

*Just then, the Autobot comlink on Titan's wrist was beeping. He answered it, and Optimus appeared on the screen.*

Optimus: Take Jetfire for transportation, since his vehicle mode is a space shuttle. Buzz Lightyear will be joining you on a mission.

Titan: Roger that, Optimus. Titan out. *ends call* Well, I suppose this will be our mission to infinity and beyond.

JD: Sure is! Come on.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group makes their way to Jetfire as space shuttle. Onboard, they buckled up their seatbelts. Buzz Lightyear was sitting by the controls.*

Buzz: Are we ready, troops?

Titan: Ready whenever you are.

Chomper: You do know how to drive, right?

Buzz: Of course I do, I'm a space ranger. Jetfire, initiate launch sequence.

Jetfire: Acknowledged, Lightyear. 5...4...3...2...1. Launching. *blasts off to space*

Buzz: To infinity and beyond!

*Image scene: Jetfire flies across the meteorite field.*

*Titan looked out the window with arms crossed. It has been days since their departure from Earth. He turned to see Chomper sleeping while sitting in his chair. Getting so bored, he contacted Optimus.*

Titan: Titanic to Optimus. Come in, Optimus.

Optimus: *appears on screen* Go ahead, Titan.

Titan: Do you know where were at? Are we close near Geonosis?

Optimus: I'm downloading the map to your Autobot comlink right now.

*The screen then shows the map. The navigation arrow appears to be a mile from Geonosis.*

Titan: That's odd. We seem to be a mile away from Geonosis.

Optimus: *reappears on screen* But be warned, Titan. As you proceed, you may not know what danger lies ahead on Geonosis. Just be careful on your mission.

Titan: Got it. Titanic out. *ends call*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The gang arrived at Geonosis, just as they and the Jedi ships jumped out of HyperSpace, and see the abandon Fleet.*

Ashoka: There it is! The ship that we told you guys about.

Master: Looks kind of weird.

Anakin: We've got no time to waste. After all, this could be a trap.

Obi-Wan: Any minute now, seperatist spies could be waiting for us there.

JD: We need to be careful then.

Thud: Right.

*The gang then steer near the ship and what's left of its docking bay. They land their ships, and detatch their astromech droids.*

Titan: Creepy.

*Obi Wan is observing the area.*

Obi Wan: Strange, this doesn't look like it was abandoned on purpose.

Anakin: What do you mean, master?

Obi Wan: Judging by all of the black spots on the walls... I'd say this ship was attacked.

Buzz: Attacked? By who?

Anakin: Or what?

*Suddenly, they hear faint creeking noises from one side of a metal wall. Anakin, Obi Wan, Ashoka and Chomper all turn on their lightsabers.*

Anakin: We're not alone here.

*The gang readied themselves, for the enemies. One of the clones saw a mutated corpse and walked close by it.*

Clone: Hey sirs. I found someth...AGHHH! *as the Clone said this, the corpse stabbed the clone's chest, killing it. We turned and saw the monster stood up, with the stabbed clone on it's limb claw. Just then, teh gang heard more noises and saw the same creatures, but different size and shapes, coming from destroyed holes, glasses, and vents. The decayed monsters roared as they readied themselves.*

JD: What the heck are those things?

Titan: I don't know, but I think we're in DEAD trouble!

*The gang armed themselves as the monsters charged at them.*

JD: Here they come!

Buzz: Let 'em have it!

*Together, they attacked the monsters with lightsabers/lasers.*

Titan: *chops some monsters* This is like killing the mummies in Egypt...but different!

Chomper: *kills two monsters* It's not like killing mummies in Egypt!

Obi Wan: These monsters are no match for us!

*But they were wrong, as they saw the monsters jumped down from the airvents above them, ambushing them.*

JD: There's TOO many of them! *sliced the monster's limbs off, killing it.* We need to fall back!

*Thud looks around for a doorway, and sees one, with the word 'Open' hologram on it.*

Thud: To that door! *Thud makes a run to the door.*

*Suddenly the 'open' hologram disappeared, which means the door will not open, and we were pinned down by the monsters.*

Screech: We're dead! We're dead!

Titan: What are they gonna do with us?

Anakin: This is very bad.

*Outside, Jetfire heard all the commotion and contacted Optimus.*

Jetfire: Jetfire to Optimus. Come in Optimus.

Optimus: Optimus here, go ahead.

Jetfire: JD and the others are in big trouble! They're under attack and no match for the hideous things inside the ship!

Optimus: What hideous things?

Jetfire: Um, they uh, they look like little monsters or something.

Optimus: Well, what are they?

Jetfire: I don't know what they are! Just get me some Autobots here in Gerosian!

Optimus: All right, stay calm, Jetfire. I'm sending a message to the Dinobots right away.

*Meanwhile, back in the ship, the monsters were about to close in, when the gang heard beeping, and saw the 'Open' sign back on, as they immediatly clicked on it, and entered the room, locking the door behind them. They then took a breather from this event, and looked around to see if any vents are seen. They were none.*

JD: Phew! That was close!

Titan: I'll say! What the heck were those things!

Ashoka: I don't know, but we do know those things were the ones who attacked the fleet.

Rex: Sirs! I found something in this room.

*They ran to where Captain Rex is, and saw a holographic video there, with the word 'Play' on it.*

Titan: I wonder what the video shows.

JD: Only one way to find out. *to Rex* Rex, hit play.

Rex: Yes sir!

*Rex types something in the computer, when it shows a video of a man's face turning on the camera.*

Doctor: Subject is Nolan Stross. Session one-five-eight.

*The man turns the camera to another man, named Stross.*

Doctor: Now...*The doctor examines Nolan's eye*...the eye is looking better today? Yes, don't you think?

Stross: It hurts. Still h-hurts.

Doctor: Yes. I'll schedule you for another session tomorrow.

Stross: No...no, no...I don't think I can take another session. I don't...

Doctor: *presses his holocheckboard* There...First thing tomorrow.

Doctor: Now let's talk about what you saw today. *leans close to Stross* Come on Stross. I'm here to help you.

Stross: It was black. Deep black, and glowing red, with symbols...symbols that...whispered to me...

Doctor: And what did the symbols whisper to you? Come on, Stross, what...

Stross: *confused* ...it was just a shard-it was a shard...but it put so much stuff in my head...so much ** in my head...There's no more room...for anything. I can't remember what she looks like. Why can't I remember what she looks like?

Doctor: The symbols, Stross. What did the symbols tell you?

Stross: They tell me it wasn't my fault...I didn't kill them...They didn't deserve this and I didn't deserve this!

Doctor: Put Mr. Stross back in stasis. Adjust his medication up 30 milligrams and we'll try another session first thing in the morning.

*The video ends.*

Titan: Hmm. *to JD* What do you make of it?

Me: I'm not sure. Hold on.

*JD typed it in, as he replayed the video up to where Stross was speaking about what he sees.*

Stross: It was black. Deep black, and glowing red, with symbols...symbols that...whispered to me...

Doctor: And what did the symbols whisper to you? Come on, Stross, what...

Stross: *confused* ...it was just a shard-it was a shard...but it put so much stuff in my head...so much ** in my head...There's no more room...for anything.

*JD paused the video, and thought about it.*

Titan: Well?

JD: I can't be sure, Titan. I have no clue on what this mean.

*Just then, we heard someone sing this tune, and its NOT coming from one of us.*

?: Twinkie, Twinkle Little Star. How I wonder what you are?

*Both Screech and Thud shook in fear.*

Thud: What was that?

Titan: *pulls out lightsaber* Show yourself!

*But no response came from the voice, as they walked down the bloody corridor, while hearing this tune.*

?: Twinkle, Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are?

*Then, they arrived at another part of the ship, and saw something eerie...a woman sitting there, wearing some uniform, bloody face. But what makes her scary is her eyes and mouth glow in a ghostly white light.*

Buzz: *eyes widen* Sweet mother of Venus! What is that?

*The woman noticed us, as the gang backed away in fear.*

?: You cannot escape from your doom! You will be consumed by the Marker!

*The woman then disappeared without a trace. They looked around for her. Just then, Titan turned and saw the woman behind him, with a needle close to his eye. He grabbed the woman's arms, holding them.*

?: MAKE US WHOLE!

*Titan screams in fright as he struggles with the woman. Just as the needle came close to his eye, the woman vanishes and then saw the needle held by...HIM? Master looked at the needle he had on his hand, in confusion.*

Titan: What just happened?

JD: Titan, are you okay?

Titan: Yeah, I'm fine, but how did that happen?

Chomper: That is so scary. I gotta stop reading "Fear Itself" before bed.

JD: Now this is getting wierder. First, we saw a woman sitting there, vanished, and then reappeared next to Titan, with a needle, AND now the needle suddenly appear on his hand? This is getting crazier by the minute!

Thud: Can this get any worse!

*Just then, the gang heard what sounds like a baby crying, and then turned around, only to have our pupils shrank, when they saw a horde of mutated babies, with a yellow sac as their bodies.*

JD: *fright* Oh, my, God.

Titan: How can this get any much freakier by the minute?

Rex: I think we're toast.

JD: No, we're not! *reached in for his pocket* Let's hope they can follow this.

*He took out what looks like a Cymbal Monkey, with Dynamtie on it.*

Monkey Bomb: *as JD armed it up* You're NOT Sam! *tossed the bomb* WHOOO!

*The bomb lands in the center of these creatures, as it starts playing the song. Then, we saw the mutated babies crawling to the bomb.*

JD: Now's our chance to run!

*As the gang ran, Titan contacted Optimus.*

Titan: Titanic to Optimus! Come in, Optimus!

Optimus: *appears on the screen* Optimus here. Are you all right?

Titan: We're fine, but we gotta get outta here now!

Optimus: Stay calm, Titan. The Dinobots are on their way to Geonosis.

Titan: Great. Thanks, Optimus. Titan out. *ends call*

*The bomb's explosion sends a blast of wave toward the gang, and they were knocked off their feet before landing on the ground. They looked up, and there was nothing left but a crater from where the Monkey Bomb was.*

Chomper: Looks like those mutants are gone.

Titan: *sighs* What a relief.

*Suddenly, the ground below them broke a big hole, and they screamed on the way down into the darkness. They landed on the ground, still alive, but they cannot see in the dark.*

Chomper: *groans* What happened?

Screech: *yelps* Someone stepped on my tail!

Anakin: Sorry, didn't see you.

Titan: Hold on, guys. I think I have something. *illuminates gang with LED lantern* There we go.

Chomper: Where'd you get that lantern?

Titan: Jetfire has a glove compartment behind the seats, and I brought it with just in case.

Thud: Really? Hold on, let me get this lit up.

*Thud light his LED lantern as well, and the moment he did, he saw one of the mutated creatures in front of him, and roared.*

Thud: *screams, and jumps to JD, as he grabbed him* Where did he come from!

*The monster roars, and shot a puke at the gang, and they dodged it, as it hits the wall, then the part of the wall starts to melt.*

Titan: What did it puke, acid?

JD: I think so! And I think he has acid inside of him.

*The monster then starts shooting acid puke at them, one at a time.*

*The gang dodged the attacks. Buzz fires laser at the monster but to no avail.*

Buzz: What kind of monster is that? Why won't it die? *fires lasers at the monster again*

Chomper: Buzz, we gotta do something about this!

Titan: How? Any ideas?

*JD thought about the idea, and stood in front of the group.*

Titan: What's he doing?

Thud: I think I know, dude.

Chomper: He's going to use his morpher.

Titan: *confused* His what?

Screech: Just watch.

*JD stood there, as he saw the monster waiting to attack.*

JD: Morpher, ready! *took out a morpher* Let's do this! *did a Power Ranger move, whenever they morph* Elemental Armor, power up! HA!

*The screen then shows JD standing there, with a background showing the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy background, as his body brightened, into his Makyura the Destructor armor, and a helmet formed on his whole head, covering it. After the morph, he stands there, with his Makyura the Destructor armor on. He then clenched his fists, as three claws formed from the base of his knuckles, like Wolverine does.*

JD: Let's roll!

*JD jumps high and falls toward the monster.*

JD: Die, monster! *slashes monster's head and face*

*The monster roared painfully and then died a slow and painful death. JD turns back to normal.*

Titan: Awesome, JD! You're the best!

JD: Thank you.

Screech: *spots something* Guys, watch out!

*A tail emerges from the shadows as it swings toward the gang, but they were too late to dodge it, and they were knocked unconscious the moment they hit the wall. It was moments later when they awoke to find themselves in a giant steel cage. They're in some kind of laboratory with a giant vat and machinery with controls, and the lights are so dim.*

Titan: Huh? Where are we?

?: You're in the lab, my prisoners.

Buzz: Hey! Who said that?

?: I did.

*The gang then turned and saw a few people emerging from the shadows. First one is a man with blonde hair, wears what looks like a black jacket with a suit or something, and wears sunglasses. The next one is a man disguised, so the gang couldn't tell who this person is, but the only feature that they see from this man is his red goggle eyes. The third one doesn't have any body feature, for he is just a flying undead Jester head, that is kinda skeletal, well his nose is. Standing behind them, is Red Claw. They see Red Claw, with a glare, but JD noticed something strange about Red Claw...his eyes. They are seen more red than his left eye. Something's not right. But then, they saw the final man walking down from the group. They can see that he wears a blue RingMaster's suit, probably 19th century. But what makes it interesting is the fact that he has a gold coin on his right eye, with the picture of a creature, and labeled 'CarnEvil.'*

JD: *to mysterious figure* Who the heck are you?

Ludwin: Allow me to introduce meinself. I am Ludwin Von TokkenTaker, zhe undead RingMaster of 'CarnEvil'. *to the flying Jester Head* Und this is Umlaut, mein partner of 'CarnEvil'.

Albert Wesker: I am Albert Wesker. I have the techonology to make B.O.W.S, and use them to kill our foes.

Jinzo: And I am Jinzo. Ludwin's TRUSTWORTHY asassin!

JD: What do you want from us?

Wesker: Well, if you MUST know, we are planning to use you as our test subjects, and use the virus for you all to obey our every Command. Your Sharptooth friend, Red Claw, proved himself to be the PERFECT test subject of our mind-controlling virus.

JD: *shocked* Wait a minute! So, Red Claw is just under your control!

Ludwin: That's right, you pesky brat! Red Claw had betrayed us! Und that reason is *points to me* YOU! Ever since he und his fast biter lackies been friends vith you, Red Claw turned soft, making him turn und us. But, Wesker changed that, and placed a creature on his head to control his very mind, und follow our EVERY command! *laughs evilly*

Titan: So Red Claw's your servant? But I thought he's the villain who became the Sharpteeth's master!

Ludwin: He IS their master, boy, because the Sharpteeth had joined the villains clan as watchdogs some time after I brainwashed him!

Titan: But how would that be?

Ludwin: Because I had sent them to the villains clan.

Titan: Oh, that might explain. *suddenly remembers what Wesker said* Wait a second! You wouldn't dare to brainwash us with your virus, Wisky!

Wesker: My name is Wesker, and if you think that can be arranged, you'll just wait and see.

*Just then, the group heard a roar, and saw one of the creatures appearing. The gang smirked at first, thinking that he'll kill them. But they were wrong, as we saw the creature walk to Ludwin and bowed in respect, and we were about to hear something from this creature, and it isn't a groan or growl.*

Creature: King Ludwin. The virus is ready to be used on the test subjects.

Ludwin: Vunderbar! Bring zhe virus in, und ve vill get them controlled.

Creature: Yes, my lord! *the creature crawls in the vents*

*Ludwin then looked at the gang, as he sees them with a shocked reaction.*

Ludwin: I see you encounter mein creatures. I call zhem, 'Necromorphs'.

*The gang laughed at this name."

Titan: That must be the lamest name I've ever heard of!

Chomper: You tell them, Titan!

Ludwin: Silence! *laughter stops* How dare you laugh at zhat name!

JD: *looks at gang* Wait. Is "Necromorphs" a word?

Buzz: I think he made it up.

Ludwin: *looks at Buzz* I did no such thing, ranger.

Buzz: Did too.

Ludwin: Did not.

Buzz: Did.

Ludwin: Didn't.

Buzz: Did.

Ludwin: Didn't.

Buzz: Did.

Ludwin: Didn't!

Buzz: Then use it in a sentence.

Ludwin: Fine! Well, uh, I created zhe creatures, und one night I give them the name, uh, Necromorphs.

Titan: Heh, nice try.

Ludwin: All right, fine! Pick, pick, pick! I made it up, I can do that, because I'm an evil genius! It's just what evil geniuses do. Making slaves vork, conquer zhe planets, it's all zhat matters. But enough talk! Take zhem to ze tables!

*The gang then saw a group of now named 'Necromorphs' coming to them, and grabbed them off the cage, taking them to the tables and strapped them in. Then, another Necromorph came by, carrying a small creature in a jar, as Wesker grabs it, while the Necromorph pushes Buzz's button, having his helmet removed.*

Wesker: Don't worry, space Ranger. This won't hurt a bit. *gets the creature close to Buzz's head* It's going to hurt ALOT!

*The creature screeches at Buzz, and was about to attach itself on his head, when all of the sudden, they saw the wall explode, making a hole. They then looked at the hole, and saw...the DinoBots!*

Ludwin: DinoBots! Here! Necromorphs, attack!

*The necromorphs roared and charged at the DinoBots.*

Grimlock: Dinobots transform!

*The Dinobots transform into robot mode.*

Titan: Guys, it's the Dinobots!

Chomper: Oh, thank goodness!

*The Dinobots smash the Necromorphs to pieces as Swoop breaks the table and frees Buzz. Grimlock fires lasers at Ludwin, who's standing back but unknowingly close to a hole behind him. Dinobot then zaps him in the chest, and he fells down the hole and into the darkness.*

Chomper: Hooray! We're saved!

Titan: All right, Dinobots! Would Optimus be proud!

Buzz: Good job, troops! Let's get onboard Jetfire and get out of here!

*Just then, they heard a groan coming from the hole, and they saw Ludwin coming up from the hole, as they were shocked by this.*

Titan: How the heck he survive that shot!

Ludwin: You won't get rid of me...*groan* so easily. *Ludwin took out two veils*

Thud: *confused* What's in those things?

Ludwin: My new...*gasped* VIRUS that'll make me more powerful than ever!

*He grabs the Aparoid and Necromorph bloods DNA and injects them in his blood stream. Me, and the others then backs away a few feet, as we saw Ludwin growl in pain, and then we saw Ludwin's transformation. His back grew limbs of the Necromorphs as it transformed into dragon wings, while the Aparoid dragon wing appears on the left. Ludwin's legs then began to transform into Aparoid and Necromorph dragon legs(one on each leg), and he began grow a few feet, then his RingMaster uniform began to be ripped, then his chest transformed into a Necromorph and Aparoid merged chest, then his face began to change, as his coin eye dropped, revealing another eye, this time his eyes glowed dark red, and his face turned into a dragon. Then, he grew a dragon tail that's about 3 foot. Me and the otherswere stunned to see the newly formed Ludwin monster.*

Ludwin: *Demonic voice* I...AM...LUDWIN, THE APARMORPH(or NecroRoid) KING!

*The DinoBots then roared and charged at the new formed monster, to fight him. But Ludwin beated them to the punch, as he was beating the DinoBots with ease. Meanwhile, Wesker, Jinzo and Umlat were standing there, watching the battle, as Wesker motions his hand to Red Claw, telling him to attack the gang. Red Claw roars and charges at them.*

*Grimlock sees Red Claw charging toward us. He transformed back into T-Rex mode and charged toward Red Claw.*

Grimlock: *jumps on Red Claw* Monster no hurt friends! *fights with Red Claw*

Swoop: Grimlock!

Slag: This is no time to stop, Swoop. We got bigger problems than this!

Chomper: *looks at us* What are we gonna do?

Anakin: We'll think of something. I just can't tell what.

Obi-Wan: There must be something we can do.

Titan: *grabs head with hands* Think, Titan.

*He suddenly realized something and turned to JD.*

Titan: JD, remember what the Stross guy said about a dark creature with symbols?

JD: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Titan: It all makes sense now! The symbols, the Necromorphs, everything that's been happening, it all leads up to one thing...

JD: *finishes his sentence* The Marker! Of course! Stross must've touched a shard of it, causing him to see things. Those Necromorphs came from the Marker! You're a genius!

Titan: Thanks. But the problem is that we don't know where the Marker is. We don't even KNOW it exists!

JD: We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have to get the virus off Red Claw's head. *to Grimlock* GrimLock! Red Claw's being controlled by a creature on it's head. Try to get it off him!

Grimlock: With pleasure! *whacks tail on Red Claw's head; creature comes off*

Titan: Attaboy, Grimlock!

Red Claw: *snaps out of it* What, what, what happened to me?

Wesker: *jumps on Grimlock's head* You're gonna regret the moment you freed our servant!

Grimlock: *shakes Wesker off* Not today!

Chomper: We gotta stop this monster somehow!

Ludwin: *throws Dinobots to the wall* You cannot stop me! I am unstoppable! I am king!

Jetfire: *flies in* Oh, shut up, ya freak! *fires lasers at Ludwin's head; pulls out Cyber Bomb* Consider this your execution, monster!

*And with that, Jetfire threw the bomb at Ludwin with the flick of a wrist. The bomb explodes on Ludwin. The impact caused Ludwin to fall on his back.*

Buzz: Great job, Jetfire! But we gotta find a way to reverse the transformation.

Titan: *grabs head* Reverse the transformation? Buzz, that's it! I think I know how to reverse it!

Chomper: You do?

Titan: Yeah! All we need is the antidote! *to Dinobots and Jetfire* Dinobots, Jetfire, cover me! I got an idea!

Jetfire: What's the idea?

Titan: You'll see what I mean.

*As the Autobots and Dinobots fight Ludwin, Titan rushed to the chemicals, and using his Autobot comlink, the scanning device scanned all the chemicals in beakers until it scans the antidote, according to the screen. Grabbing the antidote, he ran toward Ludwin, who is held down by Jetfire and the Dinobots, and injected the antidote into his bloodstream. Ludwin transformed back into a human. Ludwin is so shocked to see his human form.*

*But just as the gang was victorious, the Ludwin that they thought transformed, suddenly turned into a Necromorph with an explosive arm, and exploded in front of us, pushing us a few feet away. They stood up from the impact, shocked by this.*

JD: It was a FAKE!

Ludwin: Yes it is!

*They looked down the path, and saw the REAL Ludwin, in his dragon form, standing a few feet away.*

Ludwin: Zhe antidote you have created vas useless on zhe Necromorph, therefore I am unaffected by it. *takes out a detonator* I vish ve can stay und chat, but me und zhe villians have a plane to catch! *pushes the detonator*

*Just then, we heard the alarm beeping, knowing that this place was about to explode.*

Computer: Warning, warning. Self destruct initated. Estimated time: 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

*Just then, the gang saw Ludwin, Wesker, Umlaut and Jinzo go into a dark portal, and make their escape.*

Chomper: What'll we do now?

Titan: I think the only option is...RUN AWAY!

*They all ran out of the place as Jetfire switched into a space shuttle.*

Jetfire: Everyone, get in! We got to evacuate on the double!

*They all jumped onboard Jetfire, and after strapping themselves in, Jetfire launched out of the planet just as the place exploded.*

Chomper: Phew, we made it just in time.

Titan: I wonder how the Dinobots got here so fast. The last thing I remember was that it took days for us to arrive at Geonosis.

*Just then, Titan's Autobot comlink beeped, and I answered it.*

Titan: Titanic here.

Optimus: Is everyone present and accounted for?

Titan: Yes, sir. We made it out alive.

Optimus: Excellent. What's happened on Geonosis?

Titan: It's a long story, but we'll explain everything on the way back.

*Shark camera moves to Cybertron base. I told the Autobots everything, about the ghost and the mutants and the dark creature with symbols, something from Stross, and something about a thing called the Marker.*

Optimus: So the Necromorphs from the Marker control anyone. How interesting.

Titan: The only problem is that we don't know anything about the Marker, whether it exists or not.

Optimus: Fear not, my friend. The Autobots are trying to find any evidence about the Marker.

Titan: Thanks, Optimus.

*Screech and Thud were hugging Red Claw in a reunion.*

Screech: Welcome back, Red Claw, we both miss you so much. *tear fells from eye*

Thud: *crying* We're so happy to have you back, Red Claw! We miss you! *sniffles*

Red Claw: *hugging back* And I've missed you two so much. *to JD* I wanted to thank you for looking after Screech and Thud.

JD: Aw, shucks, it was nothing.

*Titan approached JD to ask him a favor.*

Titan: JD. Shall we go for training? Screech and I had been training before we got bored.

JD: Well, I don't see how that explains the arguing, but whatever! You're in for the training, dude! *hits fist with Titan's*

*They ran down the hall and straight to the training room. Then the words "To Be Continued" appear on the screen, and the episode ends.*


	4. Encounter of the Aparoids

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows JD and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and JD standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes showing the camera close to some sharp teeth, eating a box of seal Flakes, then the camera unzooms, revealing Kenny the Tiger Shark eating the Seal Flaeks, then he spits the Cereal to the other piles of Seal Flake. JD and the others looked at the pile, with a disbelif look.*

Hubie: Okay, I think I'd go with tuna for breakfast. *leaves*

Rocko: Give that a five minute breakfast, 'cause then it's back to training, bird brain.

Titan: Well, uh, shouldn't he have some cereal with milk?

JD: *shrugs* I dunno. After all, he's a shark.

Titan: *crosses arms* Kinda reminds me of Slimer when he eats a lot.

JD: Yeah. I can bet that the Street Sharks can beat Kenny in an Eating contests. Or the Extreme Dinosaurs.

*Meanwhile, Optimus and Ironhide and Prowl and Arcee are at work.*

Arcee: So those Necromorphs are a group of minions. You suppose they work with the villains clan?

Ironhide: I don't think so. They might be from another planet, namely Gerosian. *to Prowl* What do you think?

Prowl: Maybe, but the only thing bothering me is this Marker thing. Optimus, do you think this was all created by Megatron?

Optimus: No. The Necromorphs are not robots, and definitely not from Cybertron. Therefore, Megatron could not have created the Marker.

*Inside the Dino Base, The Extreme Sharks and the Street Sharks (T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye, Spike, Hardrock, Ripster, Jab, Streex, and Big Slammu) were just hanging out with sodas and burgers. Ripster was lifting weights with Spike.*

T-Bone: You Street Sharks make a great team right after you joined us. I'm happy to have you guys part of us.

Jab: Oh, we're just happy to have friends like you, T-Bone. *hits fist with T-Bone's.*

*Just then, the group heard an explosion besides the wall, turning their attention.*

T-Bone: Sounds like we got company!

*The group then saw the Bad Raptors and Decepticons charging them.*

Megatron: ATTACK! *shot a beam at the squad.*

*They dodged the blast, and were immediatly attacked by MagnaGuards, with their electrostaffs.*

Bullzeye: What are those things?

Stegz: Who cares! Let's take care of these tin cans!

The group: Let's fossilize 'em!

*The group then charges at their attackers, fighting the group. As the group fougth, a familiar Cyborg is seen on top of the base, watching the fight. He then saw T-Bone fighting, and positioned himself.*

Grievous: Time for a little ambush point! *takes out his lightsabers, as his arms became four, and turns them on.*

*T-Bone took out a MagnaGuard, when he heard a yell, and saw Grievous lunging at him.*

*T-Bone grabs Grievous and tosses him to the wall.*

Streex: *spies the Cyborg* What's that metalhead doing here?

Grievous: *anger* DO NOT CALL ME A TIN HEAD! *he then did a buzzsawing motion, and chargers at Streex. Streex then dove down, and his fin is seen moving to Grievous, as he jumped, hits Grievous, and Grievous lands on the ground, but not out. Just as Streex had Grievous on the ropes, he was immediatly ambushed by Asajja Ventress, with her dual bladed lightsabers.*

*Jab dove down, and his fin is seen moving toward Asajja Ventress. He jumped out and knocked her toward the tree.*

*The group then huddled up, as they talked about joining the hero clan.*

Bullzeye: What do you think guys?

Stegz: I'm not sure Bullzeye. This could be a trick.

HardRock: I'm not sure either, but they did save us from those robots, AND those two creatures with light swords.

Streex: *shakes hands with Jab* Thanks, Jab.

Jab: You're welcome.

*Ventress growls in frustration, and used the force to move the tree trunk, and threw it at the sharks, surprising them, and hitting them. Meanwhile, the camera shows Optimus Prime and the Autobots coming to their rescue.*

Optimus: Autobots, prepare for attack formation.

Ironhide: Got you covered, Prime.

Spike: *spots Autobots coming in* T-Bone! We got more company!

T-Bone: What are they here for?

Streex: They better not be on the side of what we're fighting against!

*The Autobots transform into robot mode and attack the Decepticons, much to the surprise of Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks. Optimus shows up and turns the trailer over. The trailer doors open.*

Optimus: Get in. We have to leave.

Ripster: Did I just hear a voice?

T-Bone: I think we better do what it said, boys. Everyone get in!

*The Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks jump into the trailer. The doors close, and Optimus drove off.*

Optimus: Autobots retreat. We got what we came here for.

*The Autobots switch back to vehicle mode and followed Optimus.*

Starscream: Megatron, they're getting away!

Megatron: Well, get them, Starscream, *grabs Starscream's neck* and don't fail me this time!

Starscream: Yes, Megatron. *transforms into jet and takes off*

Megatron: All Decepticons retreat.

*As the Autobots drive down the valley, the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Street Sharks have no idea what was going on.*

Hardrock: Can someone tell me what's going on?

Stegz: Someone better tell us what on Earth is going on!

Optimus: *appears as hologram* And someone will.

*The group turned their attention to see Optimus's hologram.*

T-Bone: Huh? Who are you?

Optimus: My name is Optimus Prime. I am an Autobot from the planet Cybertron.

Big Slammu: A robot from another planet?

Optimus: That's right. Now I got time to explain. The Bad Raptors had joined forces with other villains and the Decepticons, and with their help, all the villains will be conquering the universe if they're not stopped.

Jab: *shakes head* Come on, Jab, wake up! Oh, I must've had food poisoning last night!

Ripster: *grabs Jab's shoulders* Calm down, Jab. What happened right now is real.

T-Bone: What do you want from us?

Optimus: We want you to join the hero clan. With your help, we can defend the whole universe and stop the villains.

T-Bone: How will I know who to trust?

Optimus: That's a decision you have to make for yourself.

*The group then huddled up, as they talked about joining the hero clan.*

Bullzeye: What do you think guys?

Stegz: I'm not sure Bullzeye. This could be a trick.

HardRock: I'm not sure either, but they did save us from those robots, AND those two creatures with light swords.

T-Bone: What other choice do we have, boys?

Stegz: *to Optimus* We think this might be the trick, and that's the risk we will not take. You'll try to trick us.

Optimus: No, listen. We Autobots exist to protect and defend the universe because the Decepticons exist to conquer and destroy. Believe me.

*Suddenly the group was tossed around by the tilting of the trailer by moment of an explosion.*

Ripster: What was that?

*Outside, Starscream was attacking Optimus and the Autobots. Ironhide transformed to robot mode and fired lasers at Starscream. Starscream lost his wing and fell down to the ground with a crash.*

Starscream: Megatron's gonna kill me...

*The Autobots arrive back at the Autobot base, and the groud exited the trailer.*

Spike: What was that back there, of all the shaking?

Ironhide: That was Decepticon Starscream, Megatron's second in command.

T-Bone: Speaking of the Decepticons, what were they doing to attack us?

Optimus: It appears that the Bad Raptors had joined the Decepticons, and they had joined the villains clan shortly after.

Spike: *crosses arms* Figures.

Bullzeye: So, you guys are telling the truth then?

Optimus: The Autobots are a team of goodness with the Decepticons as team of evil.

Spike: He does have a point you know.

T-Bone: *sigh* Alright, we'll join your hero clan, Optimus.

Optimus: A wise decision, T-Bone. But before I tell you all on what's going on, there is something you should know about something that our friends have found.

Spike: *raises a brow* What did they found?

Optimus: Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has sent JD and his friends to Genosian, to find an abandon Separatist Fleet, and investigate there. When they arrived there, they have encounter the creatures of the undead, which are called, 'Necromorphs'.

Big Slammu: What are Necromorphs?

Buzz Lightyear: Let's just say that they're a bunch of creatures that work for someone named Ludwin.

Optimus: Our friends have found analysis about a dark creature with symbols that came from something called the Marker.

Titan: *walks in* And we believe that someone named Stross had touched the shard of it, which caused him to see symbols, which can explain about the Necromorphs from the Marker.

T-Bone: *curiously* Interesting.

JD: The problem is that we don't know if the Marker exists or not, and the Autobots had been trying to find any evidence of its existence.

Titan: *to Autobots* Have you found any evidence that proves the existence of the Marker?

Optimus: We have been trying, Titan, but we couldn't find any evidence. But that does not mean we jump to conclusions. We'll keep trying.

Ratchet: I hope so, before catastrophe spreads all over Earth, even if the Marker does exist.

*Meanwhile, out in the Lylat System, the Star Fox ship travels about in space.*

*The camera then zooms in, showing Peppy and ROB in the command room, at their usual routine. Peppy's expression is notifying the viewers that he's waiting for someone to call him. And as expected, he got a call from his holocomm. He activated it, showing an hologram image of Optimus Prime.*

Peppy: *salutes* Optimus Prime! You have finally responded. I was worried there for a bit.

Optimus: Never mind the delays. I called to inform you about the villains planning to take over the world, and we need your help.

Fox: *steps in* Planning to take over the world? What's going on?

Optimus: The villains had formed a clan, and they're planning to rule the universe of Earth, and we need your help to stop the villains.

Falco: *steps in* Just let them come to us, and we'll take care of them!

Fox: Falco, don't get your hopes up.

Peppy: *Optimus* Anyway, we're calling you to inform you that JD and his friends are needed in this mission, regarding Andrew Oikonny.

Optimus: What has Andrew been doing, causing trouble in Corneria?

Peppy: Apparantly, he's fighting against our Cornerian forces near the planet of Fortuna.

Optimus: All right. We'll be right there.

*In Fortuna, the Arwings left the ship and flew down to attack the enemies.*

Fox: All crew check in.

Falco: I'm ready for action.

Slippy: All systems go.

Peppy: I'm all prepared.

*The Autobots emerge from the space bridge, and as the group exited the vehicles with weapons, the Autobots switch to robot mode.*

Optimus: Autobots, prepare to attack. *mouthplate closes*

*And the fight in space has begun. As we fought the enemy forces, a robot is seen appearing out of nowhere.*

Fox: What is that? Some sort of prototype?

*The robot shoots at the group, as they dodged it, then shot at it, destroying it. Then, they flew a few feet away, and saw Oikonny's ship.*

Enemy commander: Star Fox is heading this way, General.

Oikonny: Star Fox, eh? I'll show them! *flys away to Fortuna.*

Enemy commander: What are you...

ROB: Oikonny is fleeing to Fortuna!

Titan: *to JD* What's Oikonny?

JD: Andross' nephew. He's a part of the Rebellion to rid of Cornerian forces. Come on, he's getting away in Fortuna!

Titan: Right. *contacts Jetfire on Autobot comlink* Titanic to Jetfire. Come in Jetfire.

Jetfire: *appears on screen* Jetfire here.

Titan: We got an enemy in the air in Fortuna. I'm requesting you to go after him!

Jetfire: With pleasure. *chases Oikonny*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Few minutes later, we fought Oikonny's base and his men, and saw Oikonny, with Jetfire behind his back.*

Krystal: There he is! Oikonny.

Me: We have you cornered, dude!

Oikonny: BAH! Persident little pest, aren't you!

*Then, Oikonny's ship stopped and turned around.*

Oikonny: I have enough playing hide and seek. It's time to end this!

Fox: Oikonny, you cornered ape. What are you up to?

Peppy: Careful Fox. You never know what a corner beast might do.

*Just then, Oikonny's ship turned into a robot version of Andross.*

Oikonny: I must bring an end to our relationship. DIE! *laughs evilly*

T-Bone: Think you can win! Don't make me laugh!

Chomper: This doesn't look good.

Buzz: Be careful, troops. This could get worse.

*The group then charged at Oikonny.*

*Star Fox assault Boss 1 starts playing.*

Slippy: Enemy shield analysis complete. Bringing up the monitor!

*The group saw Oikonny's ship robot ready his attack, when they saw a emerald shape weakpoint at it.*

Spike: Guys! Hit the weakpoint at the center of it's palm.

Optimus: Autobots! Aim for the weak spot!

*The Autobots fire their lasers at the weakpoint.*

*Oikonny's arm was then damaged from the attack.*

Peppy: It's working! Keep it up everyone!

Oikonny: *slams his robot fist* Bah! It's NOT over yet! *tries to strike a punch at us, but we shot at his other weakspot. Then after that, our ships stopped for a moment, while staring at Oikonny.*

Oikonny: *laughs* Is that all you fools have got! I am the one TRUE ruler of Andross! The new ruler: Andrew Oikonn...*was shot down all of the sudden* Uncle ANDROSSSS!

*After the ship was shot down, we looked in utter confusion.*

Bullzeye: What? Reinforcement!

*Just then, we saw a spiral object fly down.*

Falco: That doesn't look friendly! *on the word 'Friendly', the spiral turned into a huge purple butterfly-like robot.*

Krystal: Such strange pattern!

Peppy: No! It can't be!

ROB: Aparoid! *the butterfly turns into a Spiral thing again, and charges a beam* Aparoid! Aparoid!

Spike: Aparoid?

*The creature shot the beam at us, as we dodged it, barely.*

Fox: There's no hesitation! Return fire!

*We then charged to attack the Aparoid Butterfly*

*Star Fox Boss 3 starts playing.*

Slippy: Enemy shield analysis complete! Bringing up on the monitor!

Titan: Those are Aparoids?

JD: Yep, it's them.

Titan: But why would they cause trouble? Aren't they quite similar to Decepticons?

JD: No, Titan, not similar to the Decepticons.

Titan: *crosses arms* Figures.

*The Aparoids then starts to shoot at us, as we shot at its wings.*

JD: Keep shooting it's wings!

Spike: Got it!

*They contined to shoot at the creature's wings for a few minutes, until the last one was destroyed.*

Stegz: Alright! We done it!

*But it wasn't over yet! The Aparoid flew a few feet back, and turned into a spiral, while shooting at the ground.*

Peppy: It's TOO early to celebrate! Look. *the rocks began to fly up* Keep your wits up everyone!

*The group started to dodge the debris.*

Titan: Where did all of this come from?

Spike: Somehow, this 'Aparoid' must've used some sort of magnetic pulse, or something similiar to that, causing the rocks to fly up.

T-Bone: Well, we better destroy that thing before it does any more damage to the planet!

Big Slammu: Right!

JD: Alright guys. When the Aparoid's weakspot at its mouth opens up, give it all you got!

*After the debris stopped falling...*

JD and Titan: NOW!

*They fire lasers at the weakspot.*

Titan: This better work.

*As we shot the weakspot, the creature closes its mouth and does the same process with the lasers shooting at the bottom of the ground, and us dodging the debris. After a long time shooting it, the Aparoid Butterfly starts to explode around it, and fell to the ground. We looked at the destroyed creature, and cheered for our victory.*

Krystal: Somehow...we beat it.

Optimus: For now.

*Just then, we saw what looks like an object laying down beside it.*

Spike: What is that?

Peppy: Is that what I think it is? Fox! Get that Memory core!

Fox: Uh...ok. *lands his ship.*

*Just then, we looked up and saw more Aparoids flying to where we are.*

Jab: Uh oh! Guys, we got more company!

Peppy: Oh no. Fox, get that memory core, and get out of there!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*We arrive back at base, as everyone was a bit concerned about the events that happened. Meanwhile, outside the meeting room, Kenny and Dan were seen talking to the Street Sharks, while the LBT crew, including Screech and Thud were talking with the Extreme Dinosaurs.*

Jab: This is awsome, dudes! I can't believe we are seeing real sharks, that can stand on their fins, breath like humans and talk as well. Well, technicly, we're the same, but in a different way.

Kenny: And I like the fact you guys eat alot, like me and my pal Dan.

Dan: Yeah. How does it feel like being humanoid sharks?

Ripster: It's pretty much heroic, and even after we've met the Extreme Dinosaurs, we're happy to be known as Street Sharks.

Big Slammu: Yeah, we just like our bodies.

Screech: When have you met the Street Sharks?

T-Bone: Oh, about a few years ago.

Thud: And what do you know about them?

T-Bone: I'd say they're very good friends the moment they joined us. It was a blast!

Thud: Wow. I'm starting to like you guys more.

Bullzeye: Thanks. You know, for two raptors who aren't like me and the others, you two are cool.

*Titan walked out the Autobot base and looked at the sky. JD approached him.*

JD: Something wrong, Titan?

Titan: Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. This whole Marker story's been bothering me. What if it truly exists and was meant for forces of evil?

JD: I don't know. Why'd you ask?

Titan: The results would be catastrophic, man.

JD: Don't worry. I'm sure the Autobots are working on it. And someday, if you're right about the Marker, we'll see if we can destroy it and save the universe from the villains.

Titan: I hope you're right, JD, because I have a bad feeling that things are not going to be so easy from the start.

*The words "To Be Continued" appear on the screen, and the episode ends.*


	5. Ludwin's Evil

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows JD and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and JD standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes showing the training room, where Bullzeye and Guido(Armor Master mode) are sparring with each other.*

*Also sparing with each other are T-Bone and Ripster.*

T-Bone: You sure know how to block attacks like I do.

Ripster: Sparring practice is sparring practice.

*Titan was watching the sparring practice when his Autobot comlink beeped. He answered it.*

Titan: Titanic here.

Ratchet: Titan, I want you at the control room immediately.

Titan: What for?

Ratchet: We just found evidence about the existence of the Marker.

Titan: Really? Cool. I'll be right over. *exits training room*

*Titan arrived at the control room to meet the Autobots.*

Titan: Optimus! What evidence did you find?

Optimus: Titan, we found some information regarding on what you have told us.

Ironhide: When you told us about this appartition of the woman you and the others saw earlier, we found this.

*Ironhide shows the picture of the similar woman, only human.*

Opitimus: Her name is Nichole Clarke. She was an employee at a ship called the 'Ishumaru', until the 'mysterious murders' occured there. She's also the boyfriend of a man named Issac Clarke. *shows another picture of Issac Clarke* He was an Engineer also in the 'Ishumaru', and a survivor of the Necromorphs. And Stross...*shows the picture of Stross* He's an employee there, and had suffered from insanity of seeing the symbols, as you mentioned earlier. We do not know the location of Issac Clarke, though. But we do know what information about it. The location of the Marker, however, remains unknown.

Titan: But that doesn't mean we jump to conclusions, as you said earlier. Is there anything else?

Red Claw: Yes, and what about the virus thing that brainwashed me? Could it be something from the Marker?

JD: And what about Ludwin?

Optimus: To answer your question Red Claw, this virus was a design from Albert Wesker, leader of the Umbrella Cooporation, named 'Las Plagas', which means 'The Plague' in spanish terms. This virus is designed on wherever this virus enters the host, controls the body. Wesker must've created this virus, or the Umbrella itself, to make any human beings into their minions. And this virus doesn't involve with the Marker. And as of Ludwin...*sigh* He used to be one of our trustworthy man in Toon Town. But, he has changed, and wasn't the same Ludwin. He told us these changes happening, and we refused to help him. And ever since then, he joined the villians clan a long time ago. He was a dangerous villian we ever faced. He must be controlling both the Aparoids AND the Necromorphs, to try and destroy all of us!

*Everyone gasped in shock.*

Ripster: Dude!

T-Bone: Goodness gracious! Do you know what could have happened if the Bad Raptors would use the Necromorphs on every one of us? The results would be catastrophic!

Titan: *to JD* JD, would there be a way to destroy all the Necromorphs, like how we destroyed the droids that attacked Toon Town?

JD: I don't think so dude. But what Optimus said is true, then there's nothing to stop those things...

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Planet of Mustafar, the magma planet, the camera looks around the volcanic planet, then zoomed into a building with a barrier protected from the Magma around it. Then, the camera zooms in, showing a Necromorph crawling out of the hole, and made his way to a path, where he saw Ludwin sitting on a chair.*

Necromorph: Your highness. Slade has returned from his investigation.

Ludwin: Vunderbar. Send him in.

Necromorph: Yes, my lord. *crawls in a hole to get Slade.*

*It was moments later when Slade came in through the open door.*

Ludwin: Slade. I'm honor to meet you.

Slade: Yes. You must bee Ludwin, creator of the Necromorphs.

Ludwin: Vhat have you investigated?

Slade: Before I tell you what I found, I thank you again for allowing me to join you and your other villians here. And second of all, I have found something rather...*narrowed his eye* Interesting.

Ludwin: *raised a brow* Go on...

Slade: I have found an ancient prophecy regarding the powerful evil locked away, a long time ago.

Ludwin: Really? Interesting. Und how do you unlock zhe powerful evil?

Slade: The monsters can only be unlock by two SPECIAL artifacts.

Ludwin: And what are the two special artifacts?

Slade: Oh, my good friend. Have you already forgotten the two villians who have these two artifacts.

*Ludwin then realizes what Slade meant.*

Ludwin: Ah, yes. I completely forgot. Vell then. Shall ve get zhe villians to come here?

Slade: Yes. I think they should know about this evil that we're about to unleashed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make a phone call to that person.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing a huge round rock, where this villian is said to live in.*

Rasputin: *wears a dark brown robe, has a black beard* Bartok! Give me a comb! Find some cologne! I want to look my BEST!

Bartok: *small white bat* That... might take some work, sir.

Rasputin: That's the POINT! We're going to a show!

Bartok: Scar and Dead Tissue: the Musical?

Rasputin: THAT'S right!

Bartok: *excited* Oh, I can give the latest dance step, sir, from that perspective! It starts out like a *starts dancing* WHOO! *disco music plays* And then you get to Boogie Down to Funky Town, sir! It's FUN!

Rasputin: I haven't seen such entertainment... since the Brady Bunch Reunion special!

Bartok: *disgusted* BLECH! You WATCHED that?

Rasputin: Yes! And it was so terrible, I LAUGHED!

Protocol droid butler: If you please, sir...

Rasputin: *annoyed* What is it THIS time? *slams his fist on Bartok, making the music stratch to a halt*

Butler: There is a Mr. Slade, sir, waiting to speak to you on the telephone!

Rasputin: Slade? At this HOUR? *groans* Just when I was going to ENJOY myself! Fine, give me that phone.

Butler: Yes, sir.

Bartok: *groans* Oh... My BACK.

Resputin: *answers phone* Hello.

Slade: *via phone* Glad to hear your voice, Rasputin. How were things in your life?

Rasputin: *tempermental* What do you WANT, Slade? I'm getting prepared for to watch a show tonight!

Slade: *casual* I'm sorry to spoil the mood for you, but it's important that we talk. It might be worth your interest.

Rasputin: Make it quick. The show starts in an hour and my car's not even CLOSE to getting all sparkly clean yet.

Slade: It involves a sealed evil...

*Rasputin's eyes widen with curiosity.*

Rasputin: Go on...

Slade: *after a brief explanation of the prophecy* So, I'm going to need to borrow your reliquary for a while and...

Rasputin: *outraged* WHAT? Have you gone MAD? You KNOW what will happen, once my most prized possession is destroyed!

Slade: *calm* TRUST me. Once that the sealed evil is released, I can safely say that you need not worry about your reliquary anymore. I trust you'll meet me at the Mustafar system tomorrow morning?

Rasputin: *now relaxed* Very well...

Slade: Excellent. Ta ta. *hangs up*

Droid driver: The car's all squeaky clean, sir. I'll be ready to drive you to the theater now.

Rasputin: Excellent! Come, Bartok! We have a show to catch!

Bartok: *collapsing from the pain* Coming... Sir... Ow.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*With the Bad Raptors...*

Bad Rap: *slams fists on table* We were so close back there into eliminating that stupid group! So close we had tripped at the finish line, why? *sits down* Because those foolish Autobots had to go and take them from us!

Hax: Well, we woulda beaten those Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks if those SO called 'Separatists' Sith Lord Ventress and that robot thing woulda done a better job!

Bad Rap: *anger* You dare insult the Sith Lords, Hax! If those Sith Lords heard about what you said, they'll kill you right on the spot! And especially General Grievous! Just be glad he wasn't here, or he woulda sliced you into nothing, cuz you just called him a robot!

*Just then, a Technial Droid came in the room.*

Tatical droid: *monotone voice* I am sorry for the intrusion, General Bad Rap, but there is a Ludwin calling you in the holocomm.

Bad Rap: Ludwin, eh? Alright, patch him in.

Tatical Droid: Yes, general. *The tatical droid pushes a few buttons, and the hologram of Ludwin is shown.*

Ludwin: Greetings, Bad Raptors. It's been a long time.

Hax: You look different, Ludwin. Did you do something to your hair?

*Hax then gets a hit from Bad Rap for his stupidity.*

Bad Rap: Quiet! *to Ludwin* I'm sorry about that. What were you going to say?

Ludwin: I was going to say that I have called you two to tell you what Slade had found a while ago.

Bad Rap: Go on...

*Ludwin explains the Bad Raps about the sealed evil, and the two artifacts needed to open. The Bad Raps looked interested by this.*

Bad Rap: What do you think about it?

Spittor: I don't know about this.

Hax: It would be a bad idea, not like how bad it was when the Autobots had shown up.

Bad Rap: *slams fist on table* Do not tell me that! I don't care what happened back there!

Hax: Sorry, boss.

Ludwin: Mein location is at zhe planet of Mustafar, und it's hot. Und you three know you like zhe heat, ja?

Hax: The heat? *screams, zips toward bed, and hides under covers*

Bad Rap: *frowns* What an idiot.

Spittor: *amazed* Did you say there's heat?

Ludwin: Ja. Zhe planet of Mustafar has zhe hottest temperature, suitable for you Bad Raps.

Spittor: Well, in that case...*zoomed out, then came back, with the beach chair, wearing sunglasses and a hat* I'm in!

Bad Rap: We're not on vacation, you idiot! Ludwin has invited us to meet him!

Ludwin: So, I vill see you two at zhe planet of Mustafar tomorrow?

Bad Rap: Sure. Why not? But only because of the heat there is at Mustafar.

Ludwin: Vunderbar. I vill see you three und zhe other villians later. *end of transmission*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next day, at the Planet of Mustafar, two ships are seen flying to the structure, and made their landing. And following them, are the Decepticons, considering Slade contacted Megatron about it. Then, the hatches opened up, revealing the Bad Raps, Rasputin(with Bartok), Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth(Teen Titans), Rothbart(wears an medieval clothing of a warlock with a crown on his head), and Hades. The Bad Raptors are satisfied with the heat given out from the magmas.*

Ludwin: Ah, so glad you all came to Mustafar, mein friends. Megatron: The pleasure is ours, Ludwin. Bad Rap: Indeed.

Slade: Now, follow us all to the room underground.

Rothbart: This trip better be WORTH it!

Rasputin: Agreed.

*The villians followed Slade and Ludwin to the underground room, where the villians, except Slade and Ludwin, see Necromorphs crawling around the place.*

Spittor: *notices familiar creatures* What are they suppose to be, goblins?

Bad Rap: They're Necromorphs, idiot.

Starscream: *notices Aparoids* What are they supposed to be, the Heartless?

Megatron: No. They're the Aparoids from the Lylat System.

*The villains then arrive at the room.*

Scourge: So Ludwin, when will we see the evil?

Ludwin: I'll show you all right now. But first...the artifacts if you please...

Rothbart: Here! *gives Ludwin his orb of power*

Rasputin: *gives his reliquary* Fine. But be CAREFUL with it!

Ludwin: Don't worry; I'll take care of it. *grabs the two artifacts and chuckles.* Now, the sealed evil will be unleashed, and the hero clan will all DIE!

*As Ludwin screams the word 'DIE!', thunder was made from the two artifacts and Ludwin starts to sing.*

Ludwin: **In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning**

*The Necromorphs and the Aparoids rose from their slumber, and stares at their king.*

**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -**

*The armies then stare at the villains. A group of Necromorphs are seen carrying their king, as Ludwin fell down, and his body parts split, and starts to jump around.*

**It scared me out of my wits - A corpse falling to bits!**

*Ludwin's dragon head was jumping towards the Bad Raptors, startling them a bit.*

**Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!**

*Then, Ludwin's parts began to reconstruct to his normal dragon form, as he immediately walked to a platform, and places Rasputin's Reliquary on it, as three Necromorphs and Aparoids came by.*

**I was once the most trustworthy man in all of Toon Town.**

Aparoids: **Ooh oh ooh!**

Ludwin: When the heroes betrayed me they made a mistake

Necromorphs: **Ooh oh ooh!**

*A image began to show from Rasputin's reliquary as it show Titan chatting with the Extreme Dinosaurs, and Street Sharks.*

**My curse made each of them pay**

**But one little boy got away!**

**Little Titan, beware, Ludwin's awake!**

*He sweeps the image with his hands and then grabs the objects needed for the ritual. The two armies and the villains then started to dance.*

Necromorphs and Aparoids: **In the dark of the night evil will find them**

*The Necromorphs grabbed the Bad Raptors, and danced around with them.*

**In the dark of the night just before dawn!**

**Aah...**

Ludwin: **Revenge will be sweet**

All: **When the curse is complete! Necromorphs and Aparoids: In the dark of the night**

Ludwin: **They'll be gone!** (Necromorphs and Aparoids: **They will be gone**) **I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!**

*Spitter was observing a Necromorph, as the Necromorph tried to bite the Raptor, startling him.*

**Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!**

*The Bad Raptors each grabbed a cologne for Ludwin as they sprays the cologne at Ludwin as he stares at the mirror, with the image showing Titan, (Ludwin's wearing a wig) and brushes his wig hair, then turns around, hitting the three accidently, but didn't notice.*

**AS the pieces fall into place I'll see them crawl into place!**

*He then removes the wig and walks away to his underground place.*

**Dasvidanya, Hero Clan, your grace, farewell!**

*The two armies then started to march downward, with the villains following them.*

Necromorphs and Aparoids: **In the dark of the night terror will strike them!**

Ludwin: (Spoken) Terror's the least I can do!

Necromorphs and Aparoids: **In the dark of the night evil will brew.**

**Ooh!**

*Ludwin rubs the baby Necromorph with the yellow sac for a body.*

Ludwin, Necromorphs and Aparoids: **Soon they will feel**

Ludwin: **That their nightmares are real.**

All: **In the dark of the night**

*Ludwin lowers his hands and threw the baby up high, just as it exploded.*

Ludwin: **They'll be through!** (Necromorphs and Aparoids: **Oooh!**)

Necromorphs and Aparoids: **In the dark of the night Evil will kill them**

Necromorph soloist: **Kill them!**

Necromorph and Aparoids: **Ooh!**

**In the dark of the night terror comes true.**

Aparoid soloist: **Doom them!**

Ludwin: **My dear, here's a sign -**

*Ludwin then walks to the huge hole where it has the green water, as Ludwin drops both Rasputin's reliquary and Rothbart's orb of his powers down there. Then, a rumble and a green light shot out of the hole.*

All: **It's the end of the line!**

Necromorphs and Aparoids: **In the dark of the night...**

**In the dark of the night...**

*Then, the two armies' then chant as a huge monster began to appear upward as it slithers out of the hole. The monster is the size of Godzilla, has a slithering body of a dragon, and the arm has the head and neck of the dragon, has wings on it's back and has a yellow skeletal-like chest, and the creature roars. Just then, 3 more of these demonic monsters began to manifest and surround the floor in darkness. Then, Ludwin's minions (CarnEvil) then began to be consumed in darkness, as they transformed into various different kinds of monsters, such as the Flapjacks' turned into Goblin Zombies, the flying Spanish demons into Heartless demons and so on.*

Ludwin: **Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine!**

Necromorphs, the transformed CarnEvil minions and Aparoids: **In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night**

*Then, the monster roars as the darkness began to cover the floors below the villains.*

**They'll all pay now, Yes, they will soon perish**

All: **In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night...**

Ludwin: **They'll all DIE!**

*The camera moves upwards, as Ludwin laughs evilly and the camera sees the darkness swirled around the spiral stairway that Ludwin and the others walked from earlier, and the screen darkens.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at Autobot base, the scene shows the Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks in the training room, sparring against Guido(in his Armor Master mode) for a while. The group were sparring with Guido, and were impressed on how SKILLFUL Guido is.*

T-Bone: *blocks Ripster's attack* You sure know how to fight pretty good for a shark.

Ripster: Dude, I am a shark.

T-Bone: I know that.

Bullzeye: *grabs Jab and flips him over* You're pretty good, but you gotta be on your toes, okay?

Jab: Yes... *suddenly grabs Bullzeye's beak and tosses him to the wall* but when I got the moment to be quick! *laughs*

*Stegz and Spike are sparring with Guido, as they fought along.*

Stegz: You know, for a Micro-Raptor, you sure are skillful. *tries to land a punch*

Guido: *grabs the punch with his hand* Thanks, Stegz! *grabs Stegz' arm and flips him over. Then, Guido takes out his Wedge Sword, and becomes invisible.*

Stegz: *confused* How did he do that?

*Stegz felt a tab from his shoulder, and saw Guido behind him, only to receive a kick to him*

Guido: I learned it from my training. *becomes invisible again*

Stegz: Uh-oh. *gets kicked in the belly by unseen force* Ugh!

Stegz: Alright, you little bird! Come out wherever you are!

Guido: As you wish!

*The two then saw Guido floating above them. Before the two can react, Guido's wings cover his whole armor body, except his eye. Just then, a bright ball of light began to form.*

Guido: WEDGE COUNTER...*then his steel wings uncover his body, as his sapphire pearls brightened, before unleashing a barrage of his steel feathers, as if they were daggers, down to Stegz and Spike*...STORM!

Stegz and Spike: Wedge Counter what?

*The two yelped as barrage of Steel feathers come flying down at them, as they tried to dodge them.*

Stegz: *continues to dodge them* Woah! These things are dangerous!

*In the other room, Titan walked in, but the moment he came in, his teacher appeared in the flash.*

Titan: Yen Sid! *bows before Yen Sid* I'm delighted to see you.

Yen Sid: *folds arms* Titan, I have been watching you from my crystal ball. You appear to be curious about the Marker and the Necromorphs. Now then, have you been helping your friends?

Titan: Yes, I have, sir. I was hoping if you can help me about this mystery of the Marker.

Yen Sid: I see. Where the Marker is, I'm afraid I do not know. However, it is not impossible to prove the existence of the Marker.

Titan: But we did find evidence of it, with the help of the Autobots.

Yen Sid: Exactly. But it would be a difficult task to find the exact location. So, before I let you proceed, I shall tell you more about the Necromorphs and the Aparoids.

*The Necromorphs appear imprisoned in magical orbs near the closed space bridge.*

Yen Sid: The Necromorphs were created a long time ago in Genosian long before Ludwin had met the Autobots. He wanted to become friends with the Autobots just about a year ago, in order to be close enough to gather the information he wanted for the Decepticons. But, it did not take long for the Autobots to find out Ludwin's true intentions, and Obi-Wan banished him from Earth. It was months ago after that when he created hundreds of thousands of tNecromorphs in the wreckage of Ishumaru. It was after he had joined the villains clan a long time ago, after he met Megatron and Maleficent.

*The Necromorphs disappeared, and appearing in the flash are the Aparoids, who are also imprisoned in magical orbs.*

Yen Sid: The Aparoids are a group of dark minions that serve loyalty to their queen. They were created decades after the destruction of Andross to conquer the universe. But everything would've been doomed had Fox McCloud not show up and destroyed the queen.

Titan: Are the Aparoids something compared to the Heartless?

Yen Sid: No. They are definitely not like the Heartless. *the Aparoids vanish* So be prepared and never let your guard down. But before I can go, I shall present you two magical weapons you will need on your journey.

*Just then, a sword with a silver blade and the golden hilt appeared in my right hand in the flash. On my left hand is a gold and silver shield.*

Titan: *amazed* Whoa, pretty cool-looking sword. *notices shield* And a cool shield.

Yen Sid: The magical Excalibur will guide you to victory and protection to the universe of Earth. Use it well. It is your gift.

Titan: I am grateful, Yen Sid. I cannot thank you well enough.

Yen Sid: But be warned. The magic of the Excalibur is very powerful it must not be used in the wrong hands. Just use your imagination, and you will use it in the right hands.

Titan: *nods* Understood.

Yen Sid: *grins* Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. May the magic of the Excalibur guide you. *disappears*

Titan: Wow. People come and go so quickly here.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Street Sharks' hard training, they decided to take a break, by eating having lunch, while some of the team are having a massage in the 'SPA' room, including Kenny and Dan.*

Kenny: *relaxed* Ahh...nothing like a good massage to relax the day out of you.

Dan: You said it, Ken. You really said it.

T-Bone: What a day!

Ripster: *chuckles* My thought exactly. *high fives with T-Bone*

Bullzeye: I gotta admit, you guys are great fighters even as sharks.

Big Slammu: My brothers and I once wanted to be humans again, but after everything we've been through, we're just happy the way we are, as heroes.

Jab: *flexes* Yeah, it's a strongest thing I ever like.

Kenny: We can tell. Guido is probably one of our best friends, and a great fighter!

Bullzeye: Say, Kenny. Speaking of Guido, how did he get that armor in the first place, and how did he train so well by it?

Dan: It's a very long story of how Guido got his armor, dude. BUT, we can tell you who train Guido to be a fighter! Guido met Phil, just like how Hercules met Phil too. Ever since he learned how to fight, he was the BEST! AND, not only that, but ever since then, Guido has been teaching people how to fight his way. He has a camp named 'BlackWing Rebels.'

Bullzeye: Cool. But what's BlackWing Rebels?

Guido: Well, I'm glad you asked Bullzeye.

*The group noticed Guido, his normal Micro-Raptor form, standing there.*

Guido: See, the BlackWing Rebels are a group of humanoid bird soldiers who learned discipline and knowledge on the battlefield, AND use their skills to help aid the battlefield. I have taught recruits on the ways of my clan, and ever since then, me and my men had fought the forces of evil!

T-Bone: What does your clan do in spare time?

Guido: Well, mostly they would train to get stronger and use their skills to have a better chance in a battle. BUT sometimes we take breaks, hang out, all kinds of stuff.

Spike: Hey, so do we! We always do stuff like that in spare time!

Guido: You know, you guys are really cool! *an idea just came to him* Say, why don't you guys like to join my camp there?

T-Bone: Hey, we've been taken care of ourselves, we don't need a camp.

Guido: Aww...

T-Bone: But you are welcome to visit us in our place any time you like. Guido: Oh, thank you, you're very kind.

Bullzeye: A friend of JD's is a friend to us after all.

Guido: Well, if you guys do wanna visit my camp just to see how I train the recruits there, let me know.

T-Bone: *flexes* That's fine. Just don't push too far.

Guido: I won't.

*Everyone was a bit slient for a few seconds.*

Guido: So...what do you guys wanna do now?

Jab: Eh, we'll be at your camp, just to, you know, see what it's like.

Guido: Alright, oh and I want to tell if you can invite Titan and Petrie to my camp, cuz they need some training there.

T-Bone: Sure, but why would you invite Petrie to the camp?

Guido: Well...

*Flashback*

*The scene shows both Petrie(in Grievous' armor), and Grievous fighting each other, Grevious smiles at this anticipation of persuasion. As Petrie's robot swung on of its arms, Grevious took this opportunity and slashed one of them, then Grevious jumps on the robot, and force open the hatch, where he sees Petrie in there.*

Petrie: *with a nervous look* Oh...Um...hie. *waves his hands, while smiling sheepishly. Grevious then grabs Petrie out of the robot, and stares at him.*

Grievous: Now you'll learn not to make a mockery out of General Grievous.

*He squeezes Petrie as hard as he can, breaking every bone in his body. Petrie cries out in agony, but only softly in his cramped condition.*

Grievous: And I've learned something from YOU as well. Without heavy protection, bodily or otherwise... you're just a COWARD. A WEAKLING. A SAP. And down right DEAD.

*He throws Petrie onto the floor HARD, rendering him unconscious. Then, believing his adversary dead, he kicks him off the edge of the long stairway, where hungry Xenomorphs are prowling. He chuckles and leaves to report to Ludwin, taking Petrie's lightsabers in his cape's sheathes for his collection.*

*Flashback ended*

Guido: The poor little guy was like that ever since then.

Ripster: Dude! How terrible!

Jab: Has anyone rescued him from the Xenomorphs?

Guido: Bumblebee did, after Optimus had rescued Littlefoot and pals from the Sharpteeth back in the Great Valley.

Bullzeye: Man, I can see why this 'Grievous' guy is dangerous.

Guido: Yeah. Grievous is a MONSTER when it comes to killin the Jedi, AND gets their lightsabers in his collections.

T-Bone: Thank goodness Bad Rap's not like that guy. Apr 07th, 4:41pm

Guido: Yeah. And not only that, be he would sometimes cheat in some dire situations, AND he always makes his escapes.

Bullzeye: Sounds like he's not so tough.

Guido: Yeah, but NEVER underestimate Grievous, Bullzeye. He can be really dangerous. Believe me, I fought him before, and I almost died from him.

Jab: Sorry to hear that dude.

Guido: It's alright, Jabs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must head back to my camp.

*The words 'To be Continued' appeared on the screen, ending the episode.*


	6. BlackWing Rebel Camp

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and me standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes showing the Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks following Guido to meet up with Petrie and Titan, to go to his camp. And sure enough, they see Titan, and Petrie(on a exact duplicate of General Grievous' armor) waiting for them.*

Titan: Whoa, get a load of this!

*Petrie and Titan sees the group walking to them.*

Guido: Hi Titan. Glad that you and Petrie accepted my offer of going to my camp.

Titan: Thank you, Guido. I hope Littlefoot and his friends are here to, just to learn how to self defend and fight.

Guido: They will be, Titan. And some of the people from Toon Town are going to my camp as well. But I have to warn you though, I can be a BIT tough on my recruits sometimes, but it's because I care for them.

Titan: *raises eyebrow* Really? That kinda reminds me of Shang back in the story of Mulan.

Guido: Eh, can't argue with that logic. Now, come on. Let's head to my camp.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The group arrives at a camp that kinda looks similar to the movie 'Mulan'. The group notices all the recruits, and the toons as well, getting ready to train. And the group notices some humanoid armored birds walking around, with Bayonet machine guns, that looks futuristic, and has the different helmet features than Guido is in his armor mode. The group, except Guido, were amazed on the group.*

Stegz: Whoa. Who are those armored men of yours, Guido?

Guido: *on Jab's shoulders* Those are Armed Wings, one of the MOST elite soldiers in my camp.

Me: How can the Armed Wings be the TOP class? I thought the Autobots had their own class back on Cybertron. Jab: Dude, I think they haven't taught you anything about Cybertron in school. Me: Hey, none of us ever knew that planet existed.

*Just then, the group noticed a familiar chinese girl coming their way.*

Mulan: Oh, hi! You must be Petrie. Guido told me to expect you here. *to Titan* As well as you, Titan.

Petrie: *surprised, in his thoughts* She...She BEAUTIFUL... *shook his head out of the daze* Okay, Petrie, calm down. Let's not get too hasty... *aloud* Uh, yeah. How you know?

Mulan: I'm Mulan, Armed Wing combat specialist... I heard Groundskeeper Willie's gonna your personal trainer.

Petrie: *morose* Unfortunately...

Mulan: Ah, chin up. You'll do fine. *pauses* You know, your friend Ducky told me that you look pretty cute.

Petrie: *blushes and gulp* Um. she... she DID?

Mulan: *chuckles* Yep. Especially when you're... well, timid

Petrie: *in her thoughts* Oh, I LIKE this girl!

Jab: Hey is there something to eat here? I'm starved.

Mulan: Luckily for you guys, they made some lunch right now. Come on.

*The group walked to a line where the soldiers line up for lunch. Petrie was about to walk to the line, but a small man with a black eye cut in front of him.*

Petrie: Hey! What you doing cutting in line!

Mulan: It's alright, Petrie. Yao's one of the Black Wing Rebels best soldiers. Tough as a rock.

Yao: *loftily* AND the only one who ever bested Groundskeeper Willie in a sparring match... *to Mulan, sheepishly* Besides YOU, chief.

*Mulan chuckles*

Yao: *to Titan* So, you must be Yen Sid's teacher. A pleasure to meet you in person.

Titan: Yeah. Yen Sid and I go way back in Toongland. He's quite a mysterious guy. How's everyone doing?

Yao: Oh, you know...The usual, getting the recruits to whip up in shape, and whatnot. *looked at Guido* Especially how Master Guido is when he helps train the recruits.

Guido: Yep. Now, if you guys would excuse me, I better get ready for the training to happen. *walks away from the group*

Yao: Anyway, shall we get some grub?

Me: Why not? Come to think of it, I hadn't eat anything since breakfast.

Jab: Neither did we.

Stegz: I'm always up for some lunch!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Everyone grabbed their lunch, and started to eat.*

Titan: So Mulan. How did you and Yao decide to work for Guido?

Mulan: He invited us to his camp after Shang had left for a war in Korea.

Yao: Shang was pretty much eager to have China win the war for freedom and all.

JD: Yeah, that could be the problem. *eats rice from chopsticks*

Mulan: We love helping the recruits with their training, cuz it helps them defend.

Yao: *looked over Titan's shoulder* Say, aren't those two your friends?

*The group turned and saw Gliscor and Robby the Remora Fish, talking to a few of the Armed Wing soldiers.*

Titan: Hey, what are they doing here?

JD: *shows up* Guido had hired me, Gliscor and Robby to camp.

Titan: He did?

JD: Yep. I just thought i'd like to keep them company just in case.

Robby: And we thought we come by to see you both train, Special 'T'!

Gliscor: *annoyed* Rob...'Robinator'. We went over this. You DON'T have to give nicknames to everyone.

Titan: No, that's all right. No big deal.

JD: Come on, guys, have some lunch.

Gliscor: Alright. I can use some lunch.

*The group then ate for a few minutes, when they heard a voice.*

Guido: Soldiers!

*They saw Guido(Armor Master mode) make his way to the recruits. Titan and Petrie stood up and went to join the recruits. Guido smiles as he saw Petrie(Grevious armor), and Titan standing there. Willie was besides Guido. The two saw some recruits walking to where they are standing. Meanwhile, Mulan and her friend, along with the other group, left the scene, wishing the two good luck.*

Guido: You will arrive swiftly and quietly every morning. Anyone who acts other wise, will answer to me!

Willie: *rolling r's* Bonjour-r-r-r-r-r-r-r, you cheese-eatin' surrender monkeys! Listen up!

*As Willie speaks, Yao elbows Petrie and Titan to point them toward three new rookies.*

Yao: *whispers* See those three over there? You two aren't the ONLY rookie in town. The tall Indian guy's Big Dodo Head. Got that name when his tribe found out he was a birdbrain. And that lobster there is Poncho Crustatiao. Good shooter, but not a lot of muscle. And that Zabrak dame with the blue eyes...Oh, what a MAMA. She's Sherry Ghostcrusher. Her old man used to be in the Senate Guard. Recommended her to Guard Wing three days ago.

Petrie, Richard and Juliet: *marveled* Oh...

Willie: *finishing* ... Now let's see who'll be the first to reach the arrow at the top of this old pole.

Sherry: *loftily* HAH! I can reach it before you can get you can finish your haggis without a spoon!

*Other soldiers laugh at this joke. Willie starts to get sizzled up.*

Willie: *barely controls his temper* Alright... *aims crossbow at the top of the huge pole and fires*

*The arrow makes its mark.*

Willie: Alright, lassie. Let's see YOU try...

Sherry: With PLEASURE...

Petrie: *to Sherry* Will you get arrow?

Sherry: *loftly* Of course I will, you little bird brain!

Petrie: *offended* Hey!

*She made her way over to the pole and prepared to climb, but stopped when Guido spoke. "Just one moment. You seem to be missing something." Sherry slouched. Willie walked over with what looked like a very heavy box. Guido opened it and lifted two golden disks like they were paper. He lifted one and said. "This represents strength." he then gave it to Sherry. He walked over to Sherry's other side and held up the other one saying. "And this represents discipline. He then gave it to Sherry in her other hand and when he let go Sherry fell to the ground from the sheer weight of the disks in her hands. The men laughed quietly. "You need both to reach the arrow." Guido finished looking at his men.*

*Sherry looked at the weights in her hands before looking up at the arrow, finally realizing how high it is. Wanting to save face, Sherry immediately began scrambling up the post. When she was some distance off the ground, the weights began to drag her downwards. Sherry tried digging her teeth into the post only to still get dragged down, this time with wooden shavings in her mouth. When she failed, the others began to try their luck. Poncho managed to get much higher than Sherry, but he threw out his arms to cheer when the weights caused Poncho to flop upside down hitting his head hard against the post as he continued falling in that fashion to the ground. When Dodo tried, he fell so hard the post actually uprooted itself and landed back in the hole.

*When it became Titan and Petrie's turn they fell on their butts much to their embarrassment. As they passed Guido he rubbed his neck and sighed "We've got a long way to go." He grabbed long poles that were thinner and lighter and threw them to his men. Each men caught one, but when it came Petrie Titan's turns, Sherry took theirs. They looked at her, while glaring at her, just as she tripped the two with it. As they sat up, she threw it on the ground and looked away innocently.*

Titan: *glares at Sherry with Petrie* What was that for?

*Sherry ignores Titan, looking innocent*

*Guido picked up one of those sticks and thrust it out in front of himself.*

**"Let's get down to business."**

Using the end of the pole he threw two pots in the air then with perfect precision broke them. The men, toons and women, all stared in amazement.

**"To defeat the Huns!"**

"HOO-AH!" the recruits called getting the clue to start. They all thrust their poles in front too. Petrie was paying attention so much so that he didn't notice Poncho sneak behind him and place a beetle in his robot.  
"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Petrie saw the bug in the robot next to him, freaking him out, and made his robot move crazily knocking all the men, except Titan, down. On top of the hill Gliscor smacked his face, this was not going well. Guido used his pole to jump over the men on the ground and land next to them.

**"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can BET before we're through."**

Titan grabbed his stick, and accidently smacked Guido in the gut, but before he could do it again Guido ducked from the stick, and grabbed the pole from him.

**"Mister, I'll make a man"**

Still on the hill Gliscor saw both Petrie and Titan cringe away from him out of fear so he was about to come to their rescue, but Robby held him back by grabbing Gliscor's tail. Guido grabbed Petrie's robot chest, as well as Titan's chest and pulled them forward

**"out of you."**

Seeing this Willie scribbled something on his board.

Willie: Such trainers.

The next day of training they came to a forest where Guido had draw white circles on a tree. They were each given a quiver of arrows and a bow. Guido stepped on a plank sending three tomatoes in the air. With three arrows at the same time he shot them sending them straight into the tree perfect in the white circles.

**"Tranquil as a forest"**

All the men tried, but failed miserably. Titan held up his bow and arrow, but before he could shoot, Robby took it from him and placed a tomato on the end.

**"But on fire within."**

Titan looked at it as Guido leaned in and glared at him. He smiled stupidly at him.

The next day they went to a cliff side where Guido held on of those small poles with a bucket of water on his head.

**"Once you find your center, you are sure to win."**

the men all threw small rocks at him and he blocked everyone without spilling a drop of water. When Petrie's turn came they could hardly stand without water falling on them let alone block anything.

**"You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue."**

When the men threw the rocks at them they tried, but the water fell on their head. He did manage to block on rock and that flew off towards Guido. Luckily, he moved out of the way causing it to hit the Indian instead who didn't even notice. Guido glared at him again as Petrie looked up at him sheepishly.

The day after that Guido was teaching them how to fish with their hands.

**"Somehow I'll make a man out of you."**

He chopped the water pulling one out and when it came Titan's turn he chopped the water, but pulled out Sherry's foot. He looked down to see her under water. He smiled sheepishly and placed her foot under water just as Robby came swimming up to him so that Titan can grab him.

During night time, some toons, including Sherry and Big Dodo Head were paired up to run through a field where blazing arrows were fired all over the place.

Big Dodo Head: **I'm never gonna catch my breath!** (Narrowly dodges an arrow by a hair.)

Sherry: **Say goodbye to those who knew me!** (Trips and gets shot in the butt by a flaming arrow, making her jump into the air yowling in pain).

**"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym."** Poncho thought as he broke his teeth and gave himself a headache for hitting his head against a cinder block.

Guido and Titan were fighting when he punched him in the eye knocking him into a tree, giving him a black eye. Gliscor and Robby were there trying to help, as Gliscor kept Titan awake by wetting him on the head with a towel...

**"This guy's got them scared to death."** Gliscor thought, as he helped push Titan back up.

**"Hope he doesn't see right through me."** Titan prayed.

**"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"** The Indian thought as he slowly makes his way on the poles, holding up the line of men and the toon trainees, as Guido stopped and the recruits ended up colliding to Guido's back, but Guido stood firmly, while the other men piled up. They were jumping onto poles that were in water and were far apart.

At night they all practiced with cannons trying to hit a dummy on target all missing.

**"Be a man."**

**"We must be swift as a coursing river."**

**"Be a man."**

**"With all the force of a great typhoon."**

Titan and Petrie lit their cannon and before it could fire Sherry walked by and knocked over the stand. In an effort to try and fix it, they grabbed it, but it fired too soon and shoots all the way over to Willie's tent, blowing it up.

**"With all the strength of a raging fire"**

when the men were sent to bed, Guido went up onto the hill to watch them. Some tried to climb up the giant pole, but most just went to bed.

**"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."**

He sighs and ate a ground crawler he got from a tree. The next morning Guido gave each man a bamboo stick with two bags of sand attached to the ends.

**"Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive."**

They were all supposed to follow him, but not until Willie pointed out behind them did he see that Titan and Petrie were way behind and that they finally fainted. Gliscor and Robby tried to help them up but they wouldn't get up. They scurried back away when they saw Guido and an Armed Wing soldier approaching.

**"Heed my every order, and you might survive."**

They picked up their sticks, glaring at them, and then raced off toward the others. The two lowered their heads in shame.

**"You're unsuited for the rage of war, So pack up, go home you're through!"** sang Guido frustrated while leading Screech and Thud and handing the two their reins to Titan and Petrie before walking away.

**"How could I, make a man, out of you?"**

Titan and Petrie hung their heads as they were about to leave with the fast biters when he turned and looked at the arrow up high on the post. Wanting to give it a final try, Titan and Petrie sent the two back to their tent before returning and picked up the weights lying at the base, tied it firmly to Titan's wrists and jumped on to the post only to lose his grip. Titan looked at the arrow in frustration when an idea struck him as he looked at the weights.

Chorus: **Be a Man!**

*As the sun began to rise, Titan gripped the weights tightly as he threw them around the post so that they twirled around each other tightly and held in place. Titan tested them by pulling before beginning to climb, this time with ease as the weights allowed him to grip the post tightly.*

Guido: **We must be swift as a coursing river...**

Chorus: **Be a Man!**

*At that moment, the others had woken up and looked up in amazement to see Titan already getting close to the top.*

Guido: **With all the force of a great typhoon...**

Chorus: **Be a Man!**

*Titan almost slipped but quickly regained himself as he pulled himself up some more with the guys below shouting words of encouragement to keep going.*

Guido: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

Just as Guido emerged from his tent to see what the commotion was about when the arrow suddenly flew down and struck the ground by his feet. He looked up in amazement to see Titan sitting on the very top of the post and looking down at him smiling with everyone else below cheering loudly. After Titan's success, everyone became more motivated to train.

Over the next few weeks the men including the two progressed to where they were perfect and the two were better than all of them.

*Target practice: Everyone successfully pinned their tomatoes to the tree with their arrows with Titan and Petrie becoming the top student of the class.*

Everyone: **Be a Man!**

*Stamina training: Not only was everyone able to keep up, Titan and Petrie ran ahead the fastest.*

Guido: **We must be swift as a coursing river!**

Titan and Guido fought again, and Titan knocked Guido over in the ring. Guido places his claw hand on his bottom jaw bone of his beak, and smiles at Titan.

Everyone: **Be a Man!**

Dodo wasn't afraid of water anymore, as he did some flips and hops on the poles, no longer holding up the men.

Guido: **With all the force of a great typhoon!**

When Guido threw the staffs to the others, Titan and Petrie frowned as Sherry caught theirs once more, but this time he smiled and handed to them nicely while they began their training.

**"Be a man."**

**"With all the strength of a raging fire."**

And now she could run through the forest of fire without any fear.  
Poncho could break the cinder block without hurting himself. Titan and Petrie could catch more fish than anyone and they hit the dummy right on target.

**"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"**

"HOO-AH!"

*Meanwhile, in the valley, Megatron arrived as Cybertronian Jet, and by the time he landed on the ground, he switched to robot mode and looked around. Starscream shows up and switched to robot mode.*

Starscream: Megatron. Do you suppose the hero clan might be nearby?

Megatron: I'm not so stupid, Starscream. They'll be here at this exact spot, and when they do, we'll be ready for them.

*The two looked aroud for the heroes that are said to be here. Then, they saw the camp not far away.*

Megatron: There it is. It's time we initiate our attack! *laughs evilly*

*While the two were occupied with the camp, they were unaware that an Armed Wing Soldier was spying on them.*

Armed Wing: I gotta warn Master Guido.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*After the training, Titan and Petrie walked to the Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks.*

Titan: Boy, what training it was.

Ripster: You said it, dude.

Guido: *to Titan* You know something, Titan? From all the training you've done, you turned out to be okay, not wanting to give up.

Titan: Hey, nobody gives up no matter what. *Guido smiles*

Stegz: Yeah. I wonder what else could happen?

*Meanwhile, in the Autobot base, the alarm went off, which alerted the Autobots.*

Ironhide: What's going on?

Optimus: Megatron must've located our friends in BlackWing Camp. Bumblebee, you're with me. Let's move out!

*Optimus and Bumblebee switch to vehicle mode and drove through the space bridge.*

*The Armed Wing Soldier is seen running to us.*

Armed Wing: Master Guido! *we noticed the soldier running to us* Master Guido! The Decepticons are here! They're planning to attack the campsite!

Group: What!

Guido: Tell the Rebels to arm themselves for battle! And quick!

Armed Wing: Yes sir!

*The sirens went off.*

Intercom: All Rebels prepare for battle! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!

*Optimus and Bumblebee arrive at the camp and switch to robot mode.*

Optimus: Let's roll! *mouthplate closes*

*The Armed Wing soldiers and Guido readied themselves for battle against the enemy. Guido takes out his sword, and punches the sky in the air, yelling.*

Guido: BLACKWING REBELS!

*The Armed Wing soldiers did a battlecry, and flew up to the sky for battle.*

Titan: I hope we know what we're doing. Jab: Just do everything you had been trained for, dude. You'll do fine.

JD: Alright guys. Let's take care of these Decepticons! Morpher, ready! *took out a morpher* Let's do this! *did a Power Ranger move, whenever they morph* Elemental Armor, power up! HA!

*JD turned into my Makyura armor mode, went on all fours, and started to do super jumps.*

Titan: Let's do it, guys! *armor appears on my body in a flash*

T-Bone: Right behind ya!

*The group ran to help the Rebels fight against the Decepticons, with the Autobots. JD kept jumping around, avoiding shots from the enemy, and did a super jump, and landed on StarScream's back.*

StarScream: Hey! Get off me, you human SCUM!

JD: I don't think so! I think you're needed on this situation. *takes out a device, and puts it on his back, showing the controls to control StarScream*

StarScream: What are you doing!

JD: Oh, I'm simply going to control your movement to shoot at the Decepticons!

*Before StarScream can speak, JD started to push the buttons, and StarScream's lasers starts to shoot at the Decepticons.*

Megatron: *angrily* Starscream! What are you doing?

StarScream: It's this BRAT on my back! I can't shake him off me!

*JD shot a beam at Megatron, hitting him.*

Megatron: Gah! *lands on ground*

*At that moment...*

'Robinator': T-Bone! Throw me at Megatron's back! *takes out the same device I used* I have an idea!

*T-Bone nods at the remora fish, and grabs him. Then, he starts to twirl around, and flings him to Megatron's back. Then, Megatron felt something land on his back, and saw the Remora fish on him.*

Megatron: What the...!?

'Robinator': Hey, Megatron! I hope you enjoy a little hacking from the 'Robinator'! *places the device on Megatron's back, and starts controlling Megatron.*

Megatron: *unable to control himself* What, what are you doing? Get off me!

'Robinator': Helping out my friends!

*The 'Robinator' then starts to shoot at the Decepticons. Guido and the others noticed me and the 'Robinator' controlling the two Decepticons, and aiding them.*

Megatron: *anger, to the Deceptions* Don't just stand there you fools! Get these brats off our backs!

Optimus: Not today, Megatron! *fires six of the Decepticons*

*Bumblebee blasts five Decepticons as Titan chopped two of them with my lightsaber.*

Titan: This should be easy in exterminating the Decepticons.

*Suddenly Titan was struck by Scourge, and he was flying until Ironhide showed up and grabbed him.*

Ironhide: You all right, kid?

Titan: Ironhide? What are you doing here?

Ironhide: Optimus called us for assistance the moment the Decepticons had shown up. *puts Titan down*

Titan: Well, thanks for coming.

Ironhide: With pleasure.

*Megatron and StarScream tried to get JD and Robby off their backs, but no avail.*

Megatron: GAH! Hold still so that I can crush you, you parasitic fish you!

*Optimus and Bumblebee fire lasers at Megatron and Starscream, knocking them to the ground.*

Optimus: Game's over, Megatron! Leave now while you can!

Megatron: *groans* The war's not over until the villains conquer the whole universe, Prime!

'Robinator': Well, then. Let's send you both out of this place then! *to JD* NOW!

*JD and Robby pushed a button on the device, as it was beeping, and got off both Megatron and StarScream.*

Megatron: Hey, what did you both DO...AHHHHHH! *the two Decepticons flew out of control, and out of sight.*

Constructicon #2: What happened?

Scourge: Megatron's gone, we gotta get outta here!

Airachnid: And so we shall. Decepticons retreat!

*The Decepticons retreated, and we all cheered as the Autobots switch back to vehicle mode.*

Titan: We did it! Hahaha! We did it!

Guido: Don't get ahead of yourself, my friend. This might be the beginning.

JD: That's right. Everything we've been through is only the beginning.

Titan: Oh, yeah.

Stegz: *to the 'Robinator'* Dude, that was TRIASSIC!

Robinator: Why, thank you, Jab. I've been working on it.

Spike: You have GOT to tell me all your knowledge, Rob.

*The group were asking Robby some questions about him.*

'Robinator': Alright, one at a time, you guys. I'll answer your questions, one at a time.

*The Robinator looked at the screen, and pulled down the drapes, while showing the words 'To be Continued', ending the episode.*


	7. Maximals and Predacons

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and JD standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes, showing Titan sparring with JD back in the training room in Autobot base.*

*The camera shows JD, in his Makyura Armor, dodging attacks from Titan, as he counterattacked them.*

Titan: You're pretty quick, probably from all the training back in BlackWing Camp.

JD: I sure am. *swings a tornado kick toward my head*

Titan: *ducks* Whoa! Pretty fast, buddy.

JD: Yep.

*JD and Titan continued to train in the training room, while Kenny and Dan are with the Street Sharks, eating some food.*

Jab: *swallows burger* Yeah, this is the life. We're all in this together.

Kenny: You said it.

Dan: Man, oh, man, it's great to make friends with the Street Sharks.

Big Slammu: You said it fives times already, dude.

Dan: Oh. Sorry.

Streex: I wonder what the Autobots are doing?

Ripster: Oh, they're probably trying to find the exact location of the Marker.

Streex: I hope so.

*Just then, the group heard what sounds like a seal across the hall. The Street Sharks noticed the two Sharks turning their attention to the noise.*

Kenny and Dan: *excited* SEALS!

*The two then zoomed out to opened the door, only to see a Bom-Bomb in front of them, about to go off. Then, the two saw a tape recorder in front of them, with the sounds of the Seal.*

Kenny and Dan: Uh oh!

*The bomb explodes in front of them, leaving the two ash-covered sharks in front of them. Then, the two sharks heard the Street Sharks laughing at this.*

Kenny: Hey! Who was the wise guy who did that!

*Then, the two heard another laughter, and saw a small white and green bunny, with long ears laughing down the corner.*

Kenny: Did you do this?

Terriermon: Hate to say I did so. *giggles*

Dan: Hey! That's not funny!

Terriermon: Momentai, you two. It was a HARMLESS prank. *laughs*

Dan: Well, it's not that funny.

*Titan and JD exited the training room after the sparring and spotted Terriermon with the sharks.*

Titan: Hey, who's that rabbit?

JD: Terriermon! How are you doing, pal?

Terriermon: Hey, JD, old pal! How you been lately?

*JD and Terriermon did a handshake, and pumped fists.*

JD and Terriermon: WHAT UP!

*JD and Terriermon laughed at each other, and Titan noticed Kenny and Dan blacked by the explosion.*

JD: Ah, the old classic Seal noise Bom-Bomb trick. Classic Terriermon!

Titan: What's a Bom-Bomb? Wait, don't you mean Bob-omb?

JD: Well, when you put it in your terms, yeah. The old Mario world bomb trick. That's what I used to do on the two sharks.

Kenny: Hey, you know that we can't resist whenever me and Dan hear a seal, OR see one.

Titan: What does that mean exactly?

Kenny: It means that whenever me and Dan hear a Seal OR see one, we go BESERK!

*Just then, Chomper came in with the tickets.*

Chomper: Titan! Titan!

Titan: Hey, Chomper. What's with the tickets?

Chomper: It's the tickets to the safari tour, and I'm inviting you.

Titan: Oh, really?

Chomper: Yeah. Littlefoot and the others are coming with. Care to come?

Titan: Um, I don't know.

JD: Don't worry, Titan. You'll have a great time in the safari. Hope that would be a great tour.

Titan: All right. I accept.

Chomper: All right! Let's go!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next scene.*

*A short while later, the LBT and Titan arrive at a jeep after we sold the tickets. They walked in and buckled up our seatbelts. The driver started the engine and drove down the prairie.*

Driver: Welcome to the safari tour. For your safety, keep your hands and feet inside the jeep. There's no eating, no drinking, and no smoking. Videotaping and photography are allowed, if you brought cameras with. Thank you, and enjoy your tour onboard the jeep.

*The jeep then started to move down the road, but are unaware that a certain creature was spying on them.*

*Meanwhile, the Maximals walk down the prairie when they saw the jeep coming in.*

Rattrap: Hey, what's that jeep doing out here?

*Just then, Rhinox got a call from Optimus and answered it.*

Rhinox: Rhinox here.

Optimus: Rhinox, I want you and the Maximals to keep an eye on the jeep. I got a feeling that the Predacons were sent by the Decepticons to destroy it. Inside the jeep is our friend Titanic Disaster, or Titan for short. Judgement has met Titan after school, but has then joined the heroes clan for his sake. Just make sure the Predacons do not harm him or his friends.

Rhinox: Understood. Rhinox out.

*As the jeep drove down, Titan saw the zebras running down the grassy plains, kinda like the zebras in Africa.*

Titan: Whoa, look at them go. *notices Maximals following jeep from aside* Hey, what are those guys doing out here, and what's with that raptor?

*Just then, his Autobot comlink beeped and he answered it. Rhinox's robot face appears on the screen.*

Rhinox: Nice to meet you, Titan. We're the Maximals. Optimus Prime sent us to keep an eye on you and your friends.

Titan: What? You mean you're Autobots?

Rattrap: Hey, the Autobots are our allies, Skin. We just wanted to take care of you guys.

Rhinox: Optimus informed us that the Decepticons had sent the Predacons to destroy the jeep, which is why he sent us to protect it.

Titan: Predacons? You mean they'll attack us?

Rhinox: Yes, but do not worry. We're here and we can help. Just leave everything to us.

Titan: Okay, whatever you say.

Rhinox: All right, Maximals, keep an eye out for Predacons.

Cheetor: You got it.

*While the group watch out for the Predacons, a Commando Droid is seen on a cliff, taking out a sniper blaster, and aims it at the jeep. The droid pulled the trigger, and shot a blast at the jeep.*

*The laser hits the ground behind the jeep, which shook upon the impact.*

Cheetor: Whoa! What just happened?

Rattrap: *spots droid* Look! Incoming droid!

Airazor: I'll handle this. *transforms to robot mode and destroys droid with blast*

Rattrap: Hoo hoo! Boy, can you shoot or what?

Dinobot: Don't get ahead of yourself, vermin.

Rattrap: *glares at Dinobot* Am I asking you, Lizard Lips?

Airazor: *transforms to beast mode* Just glad to be a Maximal.

*Inside the jeep, the group was startled by the shaking.*

Littlefoot: What was that?

Titan: I don't know, Littlefoot, but whatever it was, I'm sure it won't happen again.

Cera: Oh, really? What makes you so sure?

Titan: I think there's something I gotta tell you.

Chomper: What's that?

Titan: It's these guys called the Maximals. They're the allies of Autobots. They were sent to protect us from the Predacons.

Chomper: Maximals? Predacons? Hold on, I gotta call Optimus.

*Optimus then got a call from his communicator, and saw Chomper.*

Optimus: Optimus here. What's the problem?

Chomper: Optimus. Can you explain to me about the Maximals and the Predacons.

Optimus: The Maximals are similar to us, but in animal forms instead of vehicles, and defend the world from the enemies. The Predacons are a group similar to the Decepticons, but far more dangerous. And it seems that the Maximals had spotted a Commando Droid shooting at the jeep you and the others are on.

Chomper: Commando droid? Was it sent by Megatron?

Optimus: Not likely, but it was sent from the Separatists though. Count Dooku wanted to make sure that you and the others are eliminated right on the spot! Apr 08th, 9:52pm

Chomper: Oh, my gosh! But what about the Predacons? You really think Megatron has sent them?

Optimus: Yes, which is why I sent the Maximals to protect you and your friends.

Chomper: *sighs* Thanks, Optimus. Chomper out. *ends call*

*After Chomper puts the call down, he and Guido sensed something in their bodies.*

Titan: *noticed this* What's wrong, you two?

Guido: I'm sensing something coming towards us, Titan.

Chomper: Me too! And it's NOT the Maximals.

Titan: *covers mouth* I know what you mean. The Predacons!

*Titan contacted the Maximals.*

Titan: Listen, you guys. We're gonna be in trouble here. Something's coming toward us, and it's the Predacons. What can you do?

Rhinox: Stay calm, Titan. We're here, and we can help. Don't you worry.

Titan: Okay, understood. Titanic out. *ends call*

Rhinox: Maximals, get ready for the coming of the Predacons.

Tigatron: Airazor and I will make sure they don't harm our friends.

Rhinox: Alright, you two. Take care.

*Tigatron and Airazor nodded, and ran off to defend the group. Unaware to them, a man is seen spying on them from a distance. The scene changes showing the Predacons, ready to attack the Jeep.*

Terrorsaur: Here they come. Remember what Megatron had planned.

Inferno: This is for Megatron!

Tarantulas: This is gonna be so good!

Predacons: Predacons, Terrorize! *switch to robot mode*

*The Maximals spotted the Predacons jumping down the hill and charging toward the jeep.*

Cheetor: Here they come!

Rhinox: Let's be sure they won't mess with our friends!

Maximals: Maximals, Maximize! *switch to robot mode*

*The Maximals then charged in and attack the Predacons. The group in the jeep notices the battle of Maximals and Predacons.*

Thud: Are they...

Titan: Yep. Maximals and Predacons. Don't worry. The Maximals are here to protect us. *to jeep driver* Driver, stop the jeep!

*Cheetor fired lasers at Terrorsaur as Rattrap fired lasers at Tarantulas.*

Dinobot: You mess with them, you mess with us! *fires laser eyes at Inferno*

*Rhinox fires machines guns at Waspinator, blowing him to pieces.*

Waspinator: *whining* Waspinator got blown to pieces!

*Airazor and Tigatron fire lasers at Rampage and Quickstrike.*

Titan: Alright!

Chomper: Go, Maximals!

Screech: You suppose the Predacons had joined the villains clan?

Thud: Looks that way, Screech.

*As the group drove pass them, they were suddenly ambushed by a volley of blasters, as the jeep made a sudden stop, forcing the group to fly out of the jeep, and land on the ground.*

Titan: What the heck was that! Who did that?

*Just then, the group heard some jet boots active, and looked at the source of the attacker, as they saw him land. Titan noticed the LBT crew's facial expressions in total shock of familiarization. Titan can see the description of the attacker.*

*The man standing before them was clad in brown – brown trousers, brown shirt, long brown tunic with what appeared to be two tail-ends trailing behind him like a cloak and appeared to be made of Nashtah hide. There were two holstered LL-30 blaster pistols hanging from his belt, which gave him the swashbuckling appearance of a pirate. He was wearing boots made of durasteel with jetpack thrusters customized into them. On his wrists and lower arms were two gauntlets that were covered in numerous controls and were full of customized weaponry including the stun blasts which had hit him and knocked him out. He also had two cybernetic breathing tubes embedded in his cheekbones that connected directly to his windpipe. His face was completely blue, with a low slung mouth, no visible nose and wide, entirely red eyes. To top of the image, he wore what could only be described as a wide-brimmed, brown cowboy hat on top of his head. This man is none other than...*

LBT crew: Cad Bane!

Bane: Well, well well. Looks like we have met yet again, dino brats! It's been a while since my last assignment to kill you right on the spot.

Titan: Who's Cad Bane?

Chomper: Cad Bane is one of the MOST dangerous Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. He uses his weapons to kill, or capture anyone, and does whatever it takes to get the job done.

Thud: And he's in it for the money, depending on how much the client pays them.

Screech: AND he would sometimes doublecross someone depending on how much they would pay higher than the client had paid them.

Bane: How correct you are, raptor boy! And I have came here on a special task of ridding you and the others right on the spot. *takes out his pistol* And I had just gotten some paydirt!

*Everyone braced themselves for the blast, when all of the sudden, Cad Bane heard a roar, and saw Bullzeye flying to him, surprising the Duros Bounty hunter. Bane dodges Bullzeyes assault, and growls at his sudden interference.*

Cheetor: *switches to beast mode and jumps on Bane* Oh, no, you don't!

Bane: Did you really think you caught me so easily, droid? *pushes a button on his gauntlet, and a burst of electricity went from his gauntlets, sending the Maximal flying.*

*Then, Bane noticed half of the Maximals charge at him, as he smirked and activated his jet boots, and flew up. Then, he takes out two of his blasters, and starts to shoot at the Maximals.*

Rattrap: *gets hit* Gah!

Dinobot: *gets hit* Argh!

Rhinox: *aims machine guns at Bane* You mess with my friends, you mess with me!

Bane: Why don't you try and get me, Rhino face!

*Rhinox then shoots at Bane, to try and hit him. Bane notices the machine guns shots coming to him, as he dodges them with ease, and shoots back at Rhinox.*

Rhinox: *gets hit* GAH!

*Suddenly the Autobots show up and switch to robot mode. They fire lasers at the Predacons that almost tried to destroy us, and Optimus' laser sends Bane flying toward the tree with a crash.*

Bane: You haven't seen the last of me! *teleports*

Titan: All right, Autobots!

Littlefoot: We're saved!

Cera: *arrogantly* It's about time you show up! Bane almost blew us up in smittherins.

Littlefoot: Cera!

Titan: Thanks, Optimus. We owe you one.

Optimus: We're just doing our duty, Titan. I'm glad you and the others are safe.

Bullzeye: Who was that blue man that tried to kill you guys?

Screech: Cal Bane. He appears to be a dangerous villain of all time, just like Ludwin.

Thud: *corrects his brother* It's BOUNTY hunter, bro. Bane doesn't work for ANYONE, unless he's paid for.

Screech: *smiles sheepishly* Oh, yeah. *rubs his head, and chuckles sheephisly as well*

Cheetor: Well, thank goodness you guys had shown up. I thought we were done for until you showed up.

Optimus: It was nothing, Cheetor. Besides, you did save Titan and the others from the Predacons after all.

Rhinox: We're just doing our duty, Optimus.

Rattrap: Yeah, I guess Blue Skin could've blown us apart if you Autobots haven't shown up like that.

Cheetor: That's exactly the point to why we joined the heroes clan, Rat Face. Besides, Titan and the others are saved, but we're gonna have bigger problems than the one we had.

Rattrap: Whatever you say, Spots.

Chomper: I hope that with enough help, we can defeat all the villians, Titan.

Titan: I hope so too, buddy. I hope so too.

*The words 'To be continued' appears on the screen, ending the episode.*


	8. Wesker's Monsters

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and me standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*Scene changes showing Ludwin and Maleficent, enraged on hearing the Predacons failing to kill Titan and the others.*

Maleficent: How could you fools fail Megatron?!

Terrorsaur: Please, Maleficent, it wasn't our fault! Those wretched Maximals are to blame, not us!

Ludwin: That does not excuse you to the fact that you have failed zhe mission that ve gave you! At least Bane voulda succeeded if that flying dinosaur hadn't intefered, nor the Autobots!

Scorponok: We'll get rid of the Maximals! Let us do it!

Maleficent: You've done enough.

Drake: *walks in* Indeed. *grabs Terrorsaur and Scorponok's heads and hits them together; drops them* So, what can we do, Maleficent?

Maleficent: What we need is to find someone who will ambush those pathetic fools, and kill them right on the spot!

Drake: But who would do a job like this?

Wesker: I believe I have a solution, my friend.

*The group turned and saw Albert Wesker walking in the room.*

Megatron: Ah, Wesker. So glad you can come. What do you have in mind?

Wesker: Well, if you all must know, while you all were a bit occupied with your attempts to kill Titan and the others, I have taken the opportunity to make these!

*Wesker snaps his fingers, and a group of men came in the room, with weapons on their hands.*

Megatron: *outraged* HUMANS!? Why did you have these weak humans come here!? Are you crazy!?

Wesker: Relax, Megatron. These men aren't regular human beings. No, these humans have been infected with the 'Las Plagas' that I put in their systems, therefore they obey at our command.

Megatron: *crosses arms* How can it be possible?

Wesker: Exactly. I've created the Las Plagas after I've joined Ludwin back on planet Genosian. It was scientific experimentation after I had brainwashed Red Claw with that virus.

Megatron: *grins evilly* I see. That makes sense to me now.

Wesker: And to make things very interesting, I have also made these.

*Wesker snapped his fingers, and two huge creatures came walking down the path. The darkness had covered their entire body, so the group couldn't tell what they look like. But they don't need to, for they each have an evil grin on their faces.*

Maleficent: Excellent work, Wesker. Those pathetic fools won't stand a chance against your army of monsters!

Wesker: Do not get your overconfidence decieve you, mistress. For you know how those fools had help from the start.

Maleficent: Very well then. And are you going to join your creations to rid of JD and his pathetic friends!?

Wesker: Indeed I will, mistress! *takes out his sunglasses, to reveal his eyes* Those fools have no idea who they're dealing with! *his eyes glowed in red.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At Toon Town, JD and friends, including the Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks, are on Godzilla's head, as we make our way to Toon Manhattan, where the Manhattan Clan are living.*

Stegz: You know, this is actually the first time I rode a gigantic lizard's head.

Titan: Yeah, same thing for me.

JD: It's a good thing Goliath allowed us to come visit them. I wonder what they're doing at this time.

*The camera then changes showing the castle, where the Manhattan Clan are living in, then zooms in on the inside of it.*

*The group walked to the castle, but little did we know that the sun's going down.*

Titan: Get a load of this castle. This looks like the castle from the medieval times.

JD: Something tells me that our old friends are living here. *turned around to see the sun set down* And just in time too!

*The camera then shows the top of the tower, where Gargoyle statues are seen on it. Then, there was a cracking sound, as the camera shows the statues cracking, and the Gargoyles awoke from their slumber, roaring.*

Titan: Whoa! Sweet Mother of Elizabeth! They've come to life!

Stegz: No kidding!

*Titan, the Street Sharks and Extreme Dinosaurs, except JD and his friends, were shocked to see the Gargoyles coming to life. After the Gargoyles came to life, we can hear them have a conversation.*

Brooklyn: Man, does it feel good to stretch. *stretches*

Lexington: I wonder what's the plan for today.

Hudson: Give it a rest, lads. I think we got visitors in this castle.

Goliath: *notices us* Well, we were expecting Elisa, but I've never expected to meet you lot. Who are you all?

JD: Well, we wouldn't be rude without introductions...I'm...

*JD was about to speak, when he heard Lexington speak*

Lexington: *noticed Robby* Hey, 'Robinator'! *walked to the remora fish, which confused Titan and the others* How you been, dude?

'Robinator': I've been doing good, Lexington! *both he and Lexington did a handshake, and laughed for a bit.*

Titan: *surprised* Robby, you know him?

'Robinator': Know him? I've been helping Lexington on machines and other gadgets. Right, Lex?

Lexington: Yeah. Robby and I make a GREAT team!

Brooklyn: *notices Titan* Hey, Titan! Remember me?

Titan: Brooklyn! Good to see you!

JD: You know him?

Titan: Sure. He and I did my Christmas Carol parody. I played Bob Crochet.

Brooklyn: Yeah. I played Jacob Marley, which was pretty fun.

JD: Wow, that must've been cool.

Titan: Sure is.

Lexington: So, what brings you all here?

JD: Oh, you know. Just thought we drop by, to see how you guys are doing, and whatnot.

*Just then, the gang saw Godzilla looking at us, casting a huge shadow down on us.*

Broadway: *recognizes Godzilla* Hey, big guy! Nice to see you again.

Godzilla: *mental link* Hi, Broadway!

Titan: Let me guess, you and Godzilla are friends too, right?

Broadway: Yeah. The big guy saved me and the others from the villains one time.

Godzilla: *mental link* Glad I save you guys from the villains.

Titan: Huh? Wait, how did Godzilla save you guys from the villains?

Goliath: Godzilla saved us from the villains, when they captured us when we turned to stone, and planned to turn us into their minions to rule the world.

Lexington: And if Godzilla, JD and his friends hadn't come save us, we woulda been at the villains' side!

Titan: So they were trying to make you minions simply by infecting you with the virus, right?

Lexington: Yeah.

*Just then, the group hears both Dan and Kenny's stomach's rumble*

Kenny: Umm, sorry to interrupt your chat, but is there something we can eat here?

Dan: Yeah. We're STARVING.

Broadway: *grabs the sharks* There's food in the kitchen. Come with me. *leaves with Dan and Kenny*

JD: You gotta love those two sharks and Broadway.

Brooklyn: *chuckles* You said it, dude.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing the gang in the kitchen, having some dinner, as the two sharks ate from their chum bowls.*

Kenny: MMMM...I tell you Broadway, you make the BEST food here!

Broadway: Of course I do, I just get some as well. Dig in.

Dan: Oh, we're already enjoying it, Broadway. *continues to eat from the food Broadway made.*

JD: *to the Street Sharks* Say, I gotta ask you guys. If you guys are in an eating contest against Kenny and Dan, who would you think win the contest?

Ripster: Why don't we make a contest and see who wins?

Jab: Dude, that's a great idea!

JD: That's sounds like fun to watch! *to the two sharks* Are you both up for it!?

Kenny: Heck yeah! We wanna know who gets to eat the most in the contest, right buddy?

Dan: Yeah. Let's do it!

*Later, Kenny and Dan are behind the stacks of food.*

JD: All right, you hungry sharks! Get ready, get set...*swings flag down* Chomp!

*The two sharks then starts to devour the food, as quick as they can. We were amazed on how fast the two ate so quickly.*

Jab: All right, Kenny, gobble them down!

Ripster: Eat as much as you can, Dan!

Stegz: I bet 10 dollars that Dan will finish first!

Screech and Thud: You're on!

*The two sharks continue to eat as fast as they can.*

T-Bone: Make that 20 dollars!

Screech and Thud: Deal!

*The eating contest went on for a few minutes. It was neck to neck! Close to the last bite! The camera couldn't show who finished first. And the winner is...*

JD: The winner is...Kenny!

*The group cheered at Kenny's victory, as the Street Sharks came to the tiger shark, congratulating him.*

Screech: Yes!

Thud: Pay up you two!

*The two grumbled at their loss, and gave the two fast biters the money. Dan smiled and stood besides his shark friend.*

Dan: Well, Ken. It looks like you're the best! *extends his fin* Good game, dude.

Kenny: *shook Dan's fin* Same here, pal.

*As everyone celebrates Kenny's victory, Bronx sensed something from a distance, and growled. We heard Bronx's growl, and turned our attention.*

JD: What is it, Bronx?

Titan: *saw something* What is Bronx seeing?

*JD looked closely, and his eyes widen with horror.*

JD: GET DOWN!

*Everyone then went for cover, as a rocket flew to the wall, destroying a hole. Then, a figure is seen walking down the smoke, and when it cleared up, it showed...*

Group: *coldly* Wesker.

Wesker: I hate to interrupt your little celebration that you got here, with you and your pathetic brainless big fishes that are doubt to be called your friends.

Kenny and Dan: *offended* Hey!

Wesker: *notices the Manhattan Clan* AH, the Manhattan Clan. We meet again after your escape from the Umbrella Cooporation.

Goliath: What do you want?

Wesker: Now is that a way to treat a guest of honor at your home?

Goliath: *growls* Leave our home! You are not welcome here, Wesker!

Wesker: Hmph! And I had just brought in some company! *grins evilly slightly*

*Wesker snaps his fingers, and a big group of people are seen jumping at the windows, crashing them and landed besides Wesker. We noticed a horde of these people in front of us.*

Wesker: Kill them! *snaps his finger*

*The army roars and charges at us, as they spoke in Spanish*

Las Plagas 1: Argangalo! No dejan que les escapen!

Las Plagas 2: Aie esta!

Las Plagas 3: Murete!

Las Plagas: Golgenlo!

Goliath: I mean it, Wesker! Leave us alone, or you shall suffer the consequences!

Wesker: What consequences? As long as I'm member of the Villain Clan, the Hero Clan is no match for our ultimate power.

Goliath: I'm warning you, Wesker!

Wesker: On the contrary, you should heed my warning!

Goliath: Just because you have these monsters to fight with you, doesn't mean that you'll win.

Wesker: *chuckles a bit, and takes off his sunglasses* You don't know who you're dealing with Gargoyle! *eyes glowed red, and Wesker immediatly teleported in front of Goilath, kicked his chest and did a super punch, causing the leader gargoyle to fly to a wall, leaving an imprint.*

Goliath: *emerges and growls* You're asking for it! *eyes glow as he charges toward Wesker*

Wesker: *chuckles* Well, this outta be challenging! *teleports in front of Goliath and the two began to fight. The scene changes showing Lexington facing against a group of Las Plagas.*

Las Plagas: Yo de voy a corta tu cabeza, dablo! Arganganlo!

*The group roars and charges at Lexington.*

Lexington: *frowns* If only I can understand what they're saying. *whacks Las Plagas with tail*

Dan: *answered Lexington's question, while grabbing a Las Plagas person, and flips him* He said that he's going to cut your head off. And called you a devil as well.

Brooklyn: *kicks a Las Plagas* I didn't know you can speak and understand their language, dude.

Dan: *punches a Las Plagas on the gut, before kicking him.* I took some language classes at my spare time. *headbutts a Las Plagas' gut.*

Titan: *chop two Las Plagas in half* These guys are so vicious! *chop another Las Plagas* They're no match for us!

*A Las Plagas came running to Titan, attempting to kill him. But Titan saw him, and sliced his head off. Titan waited to see if the headless body fells down, but Titan was about to see something unexpected happen...a huge long spiral creature emerged from the headless body, and is now a head.*

Titan: *freaked out* What the heck is that thing!?

JD: *noticed what happened* Whenever you sliced their heads off, that thing your seeing as a head, is then emerged on some of the Las Plagas. Don't get close to it though, or you'll be killed by it's tiny spikes around it. You'll have to shoot it to kill it. They're hard, but eventually dies.

Titan: Oh, boy.

*The monster starts to charge at Titan, when all of the sudden, Titan heard gunshots, and saw the monster's head disintegrated, as the body fell down, and disintegrated as well. Titan then looked at the source of the shooter and saw Elisa.*

Elisa: Wesker never learns, does he?

JD: Elisa? How did you get here so fast?

Elisa: Goliath called me.

*The Las Plagas noticed Eliza and growls.*

Las Plagas: Aie esta! Maten la mujer!

*The Las Plagas charged at Eliza, to kill her. Just then, a group of Clone Troopers came by, and killed the Las Plagas charging at her.*

JD: WAHOO! That's what I'm talking about!

*After all of the Las Plagas were killed by us, we looked at Wesker.*

Goliath: It's over, Wesker! You armies had been defeated, and you're outnumbered.

Wesker: Well, why don't you try and kill me then, Gargoyle!

*Goliath then charges at Wesker, and was about to kill him, when a huge figure appeared out of nowhere, and punches Goliath, sending him flying to us, landing on the ground.*

Group: Goliath!

*Just then, the group saw the two monster's reveal themselves. The two wear a bullet-proof vest, and wears boots. But the two's faces tell a different story. One is a deformed creature, with his right eye stitched, and the other eye normal, while the other one has grey skin, and his face is humanoid.*

Screech: Oh, not more company!

Thud: Who are those guys?

Wesker: Meet my two most powerful creatures made from the Umbrella Cooporations...*to the deformed monster* Nemesis...*to the pale face humanoid monster* And Mr.X! Your bullets, weapons and lightsabers are useless against these two monsters! Let's see if you'll survive their assault! *snaps his fingers*

Nemesis: *roars* S.T.A. !

Mr. X: *roars*

*The two then charged at the gang.*

*Suddenly Nemesis and Mr. X were knocked by lasers. They looked up and saw Jetfire approaching them.*

Jetfire: Nobody messes with my friends!

Lexington: Check out that robot!

Brooklyn: What is he suppose to be?

Titan: Brooklyn, this robot is an Autobot. His name is Jetfire. It looks like he's here to help us.

Broadway: Awesome!

*The two monsters got up, and charged at us, still to try and attempt to kill us.*

*The two monsters still get zapped by Jetfire.*

Jetfire: *lands in front of two monsters* You mess with my friends, you mess with me!

Wesker: Blasted robot!

*The monsters roared in anger, but Wesker stops them by snapping his fingers.*

Wesker: *growls* You may have won this round, Titan and JD. *points his finger in front of us* But mark my words, the villians AND the Sith will rule the world one day!

*Wesker, Nemesis and Mr. X ran down the hole, and jumped down, as the group ran to expect the three to fall to their deaths. But instead, they saw the three on Megatron, and they escaped from our sights.*

Titan: Huh. You think we'd learn right now that they just retreat when we get to beat them.

Lexington: I suppose that was part of the plan.

JD: If what Wesker said was true, we gotta put a stop to the chaos before it spreads like wildfire all over the planet!

Screech: Especially how the Separatists will do to the universes.

Lexington: *confused* Separatists?

Goliath: Who are of these 'Separatists' of which you speak off.

JD: It's a LONG story, everyone.

*Over the next hour, the gang had described the Gargoyles, and Eliza, about the Separatists and the Sith Lords joining the villians. The group was shocked on hearing this information that they're telling them. After the long explanation...*

Goliath: *sternly curious* Hmm. That would explain the problem.

Lexington: That must be really shocking.

Brooklyn: Much scarier than a scary movie.

JD: Yeah, the Separatists are very dangerous foes. Especially Darth Sidious.

Lexington: Has anyone found out his identity, JD?

JD: *sigh* I'm afraid not, Lex. Sidious is well hidden, and no one knows who he is or where he gets his calls.

Titan: Darth Sidious? You mean Darth Vader?

JD: Well, Vader yes. But Sidious is far more dangerous without Vader. We have to find a way to kill him, then turn our attention to the villians. I fear that we might not see the last of them.

*The words 'To be Continued' appeared on the screen, ending the episode.*


	9. The Xenomorphs

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows me and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and me standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes showing JD and Titan readied ourselves for archery. Dan was helping them prepare the cushioned arrows by pouring colored powder onto them. This way, whenever an arrow hit something it would leave a colored mark.*

Dan: The musicians are not happy.

JD: *blindfolds himself* I know, but I have to practice.

Dan: *smiles* Oh no complaints here. *turns bucket upside down above him so he could see what was keeping the last of the powder; repeatedly hits bucket* I think it's going to be loads of...*powder hits his face* fun.

Titan: Hey, practicing isn't worth any fun, Dan. I think practicing has its talent to receive.

Dan: *wipes the powder off his face* I know dude. But sometimes it's fun with a little archery practice you know.

Thud: *crosses arms* That's what everybody else said. *turns to aim arrow at target* Even if it is fun, you think it's a game, but in reality, it's not. *fires arrow at target, holds body like a statue*

*The arrow hits the red arc on the bottom.*

JD: You can stop posing now. *Thud obliges* A nice shot but a good try.

Screech: *stands behind line* I'm next. *takes arrow out*

Titan: *to Thud* You suppose Screech can be clumsy sometimes?

Thud: Not always, but since he's like a brother to me, sometimes brothers can be clumsy. But other than that, he's not clumsy.

*Screech fires an arrow at the target, hitting the red arc above.*

Titan: Nice shot.

Screech: Thank you guys. I bet Titan can shoot well than that.

Titan: Oh, I wouldn't say that, you. *stands behind line* I'll give it a shot.

JD: All right, let's see what he can do.

*Titan fired a shot at the arrow. The arrow went straight toward the target, and its point slammed into the bull's eye. The group jumped like crazy.*

Titan: *jumps* Yeah! Hahahaha! A bull's eye! Yes!

Dan: If you think that's fun, wait till you see what I have in store for you and JD, dude. *turns around* Animals! Assemble!

*The six musicians, who were human males, came out carrying costumes of different types of animals. The tallest one carried the costume of a lion, and the other one carried the costume of a boar. One had a fox costume, one had a duck costume, one had a bear costume, and the smallest one had a rabbit costume.*

Musician (carrying a boar costume): *protests* Lord Dan I must object, we are musicians!"

Dan: *shrugs* The servants have the day off, we had to use someone.

Musician: *protest even more* But I'm an artist! Not a boar!

Dan: *to himself through his shark teeth* Could've fooled me.

*Dan never liked the musicians, he always found them snobby and drab, but they were good performers so he put up with them.*

JD: *chuckles* Come on guys, they're harmless. *grabbing an arrow, aims it at his foot, shot it, and the cushion bounced upward, and grabbed it, twirls it around and places it back in.*

*Dan grins evilly at this.*

Musicians: **We are a band and not a band of animals**

*The musicians put on their animal costumes.*

**This masquerade**

Musician dressed as a bear: **Is more than I can 'bear'**

*The duck musician had trouble getting one of his webbed feet on, and tripped, causing him to accidentally knock down the others.*

Musicians: **There goes my reputation  
It's awful, this humiliation**

*The lion musician wound up on the bottom.*

Musician dressed as a lion: **And I have the 'lion's' share**

Dan: Down on all fours please and growl ferociously. *No one obliged, and pleaded.* LIVEN UP A BIT! I want you to strike fear into my heart.

*One short musician, dressed as a rabbit, roared like a lion, startling Dan.*

Dan: *frowns, annoyed* Not you Wesley, you're a rabbit! For heaven's sake...

*Wesley frowned back, disappointed, as the duck musician shook his head disapprovingly. Dan rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning his attention to the two.*

Dan: *to JD and Titan* You two ready?

Titan and JD: You bet we are.

Dan: Alright then! *Dan clears his throat.* Archers! Ready! *JD and Titan grabs the arrows, while being blindfolded.* Set! *We readied our arrows, got an arrow each and strung them. All the animal musicians scattered.* GO!

*Dan removed our blindfolds with a rope. Me and Titan started firing the arrows, as we hit some animals. Titan notices Wesley taunting him and aims the arrow at him, but didn't get as much practice as me, as he dropped the arrow. Wesley laughed at him and ran off. Titan, annoyed, ran after him after grabbing her dropped arrow. I shot an arrow, headed for a group hiding behind a wall.*

Fox musician: *gasps* Duck! *he, the elephant musician and the bear musician ducked down.*

Duck musician: Yes? *The duck musician looked over the wall, only to get hit.*

*Wesley, meanwhile, had lead Titan to another wall. Titan fired the arrow, but Wesley hit it with a bat. He ducked before the arrow could hit him in the face.*

*I shot some arrows at the Duck musician, hitting him. Then shot another arrow at the moose musician, as the two ducked from it. I then shot another one at a group of hiding animals.*

Bear musician: *gasps* Duck! *he, the fox and the elephant musician ducked again.*

Duck musician: *frowned, annoyed* What? *stood up, only to get hit again.*

*Meanwhile, Ruby was having tea with the court toons.*

Ruby and courtier toons: **Day after day all the prince ever does**

**Is practice, practice, practice  
**  
Ruby: **Thinking of her and the way that it was  
**  
Courtier toons: **Practice, practice, practice**

*One of Chomper's arrows brushed across Ruby's face, breaking her teacup.*

JD: Sorry!

*The duck musician appeared and ran across the tables, breaking them.*

Duck Musician: **They're not happy until they have attacked us  
**  
*The group growled in annoyance, before they gasped and ducked from one of my arrows. Then, a group of musician animals looked from behind the tree, resulting getting hit by JD's arrows, then they hid as the screen shows Titan chasing after Wesley. JD then shot an arrow at the duck musician, causing him to jump, and slide and he hits the elephant musician, causing him to fly upward, and then landed on the duck musician.*

Dan: Twelve seconds! * while relaxing himself on a beach bench that people uses for when they headed to the pool, reading a comic book, and a hourglass is shown sitting on top of the table. Then, the scene changes to where both the duck and the elephant arrived at the tree where the other animals hid, and they stood on top of the elephant musician, doing a pose of some sort. Then, they continue to slide down the path, as the courtiers see this. Then, the group flew upward as they slid on a ramp, and my arrows hit each of them.*

Courtier toons: **Day after day all the prince ever does**

**Practice, practice, practice**

**Thinking of her and the way that it was  
**  
*Titan tried to get Wesley, but he kept failing. Wesley was just too quick. Titan gave up and started aiming at other animals. This brought Wesley out into the open, and Titan was finally able to get him on the back.

**Practice, practice, practice**

Musicians: **If we had refused he would have sacked us  
**  
Dan: *holding the hourglass* Five seconds!

*JD noticed Wesley and aimed my bow at Wesley who, scared, dived into a bush as an arrow headed for him.*

Musicians: **So we face a life of target**

Dan: *counts down* Three, two...!

Musicians and Courtier Toons: **Practice, practice, practice!**

Dan: Time! * bringing out a scroll for scoring.* Animals, assemble for counting.

*He started looking over the animals.*

Dan: *smiles* Aha! Very good, very good. * seeing how many I got; he then saw the duck musician.* You scored plenty of five pointers that's for certain.

*The duck musician collapsed onto his stomach.*

JD: Sorry Hans. *wiping Han's brow* Why don't you take a few days off?

Dan: Moose are worth ten points, four...it's a total of forty. Eleven seven pointers and fourteen three pointers, with a total of...two hundred ninety-eight, well done JD! Now Titan's… let's see, a few five pointers, and many sevens and threes...that's one two hundred ninety-seven. And last but not least, the elusive one hundred-point white rabbit...doesn't look like you got him.

Titan: Wesley, could you turn around? *shows Dan the blue spot under Wesley's rabbit tail*

Dan: *amazed* I stand corrected! You scored three hundred ninety seven, Titan!

JD: Hold on a moment, Dan! *lifted Wesley's tail more upward, showing the orange spot*

Dan: *even more amazed* Amazing! Three hundred ninety-eight! Well done, JD!

Titan: *confused* Am I missing something?

JD: When I saw Wesley run to the bush, I took aim at the bottom of his white tail, coloring the bottom half of it, therefore counting it as a hit point.

Titan: What?

JD: You heard me.

Titan: *slaps forehead* Oh, swell, like I need some medication to understand the full story!

*JD and the others laughed at Titan's remark.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Toon Bakery...*

*A chef was baking a cake when he heard some chomping sounds.*

Chef: Eh? What's going on?

*The chef arrives at his kitchen, turning on a flashlight, looking around the place. Then, he arrived at the storage room, and saw a creature eating some of his cake. He couldn't tell what it is in the darkness, but he was a bit upset.*

Chef: Hey! What the heck are you doing eating my...

*The chef pointed his flashlight at the creature, as the camera shows the monster's teeth, and heard it screech, causing the man to fall down, startled at the sight. He saw the strange creature grab bread, and crawled in the vent, escaping from his sight. The man ran off to tell the others what he saw.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing JD and Titan sleeping besides Screech and Thud, using their raptor sides as pillows.*

*Outside, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Arcee are guarding. They were sent by Optimus Prime to stand guard in case the Decepticons attack.*

Ironhide: This nightshift is something I've been waiting for.

Arcee: I don't know, Ironhide. I got a bad feeling about this.

*As the Autobots stood guard outside, they were unaware that four creatures that the chef saw made their way inside the vents. Then, the scene changes back on the inside, showing us still asleep. Few hours later, it is still nighttime, as both Screech and Thud heard noises, and woke up from it.*

Thud: *yawns, and hears the sounds* Bro, do you hear that?

Screech: *yawns* What, Thud?

Thud: These noises!

Screech: *hears them as well* I hear them too!

Thud: We need to wake up both JD and Titan.

*The two looked at JD and Titan, still asleep on their raptor sides, as the two nuzzled us to wake up.*

Titan: *opens eyes* What's going on? *looks out window* Who turned off the sun?

Thud: It's the middle of the night, dude.

Titan: Oh, what seems the problem?

Screech: Listen.

*After JD woke up as well, we heard noises coming from somewhere.*

Thud: Do you guys hear that?

Titan: *hears noises* Sounds weird.

JD: Let's go find out! Come on!

*JD and the three exited the room, to find the source of the noises. He told the three to split up to get a better chance of finding whoever was making the noise. The three nodded, and they split up. The scene changes showing Titan looking around the place, hearing the noises.*

Titan: *in his thoughts* Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

*Titan then saw a cabinet shaking around, unsure what's inside. He walked closer to it, and slowly opens it up. As he did, he was suddenly tackled by two small creatures.*

Titan: AAH! *lands on the ground, with the two creatures on him.*

*Titan looked at the two and sees the feature of these two creatures. They have a skeletal, biomechanical appearance and are usually colored in muted shades of black. The two small creatures have elongated, cylindrical skulls, but possess no visible eyes, and also have segmented, blade-tipped tails. The sharp tip was initially a small, scorpion-like barb. He sees that these two are about the size of a small dog. The two creatures stared at him for a few seconds, till the two chirped happily at Titan.*

Titan: What the heck are they?

*The two then allowed Titan to stand up, as they jumped on Titan's arms, and nuzzled on him.*

Me: Aw, they like me. How cute.

Thud: *off distance* Titan? Where are you?

Titan: Over here, Thud!

*Thud appears from a corner and saw Titan, not noticing the baby creatures.*

Thud: Are you alright, dude? I heard you screaming and...*notices the two creatures, and reconizes them* Rin? Calpuria?

Ironhide: *comes in with Bumblebee* What's going on here? Bumblebee and I heard a scream and...*notices the two creatures* What are they supposed to be?

Titan: That's what I was about to ask. *to Thud* And how do you know these two?

Thud: Those two that are nuzzling you are called Xenomorphs. *the two creatures, named 'Xenomorphs, jumped off Titan, and climbed onto Thud's back, nuzzling the raptor.*

Ironhide: What's this Xenomorph that you're speaking of?

Thud: Xenomorphs are intelligent creatures, who are kinda like carnivore creatures hunting things. We met a family who are nice to us, and we became freinds with them. And don't worry, they're harmless. *to the Xenomorph babies* And their names are...*to the left Xenomorph* Rin, he's a boy, and...*to the right Xenomorph* Calpuria, she's a girl.

Titan: I thought they are allies of Necromorphs.

Thud: No, Necromorphs are different.

Titan: *slaps forehead* Why am I being silly?

Ironhide: Those little aliens sure look…friendly enough. *grins*

*The two Xenomorph babies chirped happily at IronHide*

Thud: *chuckles* They sure are friendly when it comes to company. *to the two Xenomorphs* Where are your mom and dad?

*The two Xenomorphs purrs lightly at Thud, as the two did their Xenomorph call, to call their parents. And sure enough, we heard some noises, and saw two fully grown Xenomorph adults crawling from the celling and landed in front of the group. They can see that the two adults are as big as the Autobots. The first one is a male, obviously to the groups' observement, but sees a different feature on the other's head. They can see that it's head has some spikes on the back of it's tophead. This must be a female. Then, they were about to hear one of them, and it isn't a growl nor a hiss nor any Xenomorph noise.*

Male Xenomorph: Hello.

Titan: *gasps* Holy shrimp! What are they supposed to be?

Thud: Relax, dude. Those two are like Rin and Calpuria, but older. *to the male* This is Zach, their dad...*to the female* And this is Antigone, Zach's mate, and a mother to Rin and Calpuria. Don't worry, they're harmless as well. *to Zach* Right, Zach?

Zach: Yeah. Don't worry. We're not going to eat you.

Bumblebee: *mental link* Yeah, tell that to the slimy creatures.

Ironhide: *hits Bumblebee* Quiet, Bumblebee. I'll have you know these aliens are harmless.

Bumblebee: *mental link* Sorry.

Titan: *to Thud* Where have you met these guys?

Thud: The same island where JD had found Godzilla when he was a hatchling, but only about three years ago.

Titan: Really now? Huh, I have got to talk to JD more about his adventures.

Thud: Don't worry, you'll catch up.

*As the group talks, the camera unzooms, showing the binoculars' view, with Drake spying on Titan and the group, including the Xenomorphs.*

Drake: This is delicious. We shall be ready for them real soon.

Bad Rap: But what are those things that Titan and the others are talking to?

Drake: I do believe it's Thud's alien friends.

Spittor: But what are those robots out there, Decepticons?

Drake: *punches Spittor's head* They're Autobots, you idiot!

Oogie: So, what's the plan this time, Drake?

Jinzo: Yes. I like to know that as well, Drake. What is your plan on this particular moment?

Drake: We attack, of course!

Jinzo: I'm afraid you do not understand, Drake. As long as the Autobots are on their side, they'll do whatever it takes to defend Titan and the others...Unless...

Drake: Unless?

Jinzo: Unless, you find a way to get a group of people to join you, and get to Titan and the others.

Drake: And how do you suggest we do that?

Jinzo: Look at these alien creatures. They're not from this world, nor are they cartoons, therefore these creatures come from another planet.

Hax: You mean...

Drake: Perhaps a group will do.

Jinzo: Yes. And I know just the person to go to. *Jinzo waves his hand to the image, changing to where it shows the part where the chef noticed the baby Xenomorph crawling up the vent, with a bread on it's tail.*

Bad Rap: The baker?

Jinzo: The baker was the one who withnessed the creature in his shop, therefore a plan is made for this particular moment.

Drake: Perhaps we'll make him one of us.

Jinzo: NO...I have a MUCH better idea! *chuckles darkly, then cackles in an android way*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Back at the base, Thud had explained to Titan about how me and the others, including him, met Zach and his family on the island that Godzilla was born. Titan was impressed that the Xenomorphs can be kinda similar to the fast biter's speed, and hunting skills, but for a family that's gentle, that's a different story. The scene then changed showing the LBT crew playing with Rin and Calpuria, as Optimus Prime was talking to Zach and Antigone.*

Optimus: So Zach, when have you met Antigone?

Zach: I met Antigone way before we came to Earth.

Optimus: And I suppose you have met her in space.

Zach: We have indeed.

Antigone: And what kind of robots are you suppose to be?

Optimus: We are Autobots from the planet Cybertron.

Zach and Antigone: Ooohh...

*With the LBT crew playing with Rin and Calpuria...*

Littlefoot: *hiding in the barrel* They won't find me here. *Rin pops in* Aw, he found me!

*Rin licks Littlefoot on the cheek, and nuzzles him, as he and Littlefoot went to look around for the others.*

Titan: *talking to Thud* I need a minute here. You're telling me that the Xenomorphs are a group of peaceful aliens, unlike the ones Ripley had encountered in space? Because in most cases, rumors say that you can't kill them.

Thud: Well, only those four. The Xenomorph species are dangerous creatures that you don't want to get near. Those four were the only ones who are gentle to us, but they still defend themselves from enemies, and defend us as well.

Titan: Just like the Autobots.

Thud: Yep! *did a toothy grin at Titan.*

JD: *comes in* Hey, Thud!

Thud: Yeah, JD?

JD: Can you go to the Toon Bakery to buy some more bread, and to the Toon grocery store for more food, please?

Thud: Sure, dude. Anything for you!

JD: *rubs his raptor head* Thanks, Thud! And if you want, you can have Screech and Petrie go with you too.

Thud: Oh, that's fine.

*JD gave Thud some money to go and buy some stuff for all of us in the Autobot's base.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene shows Thud, with Screech and Petrie following him to the two stores that JD told them to go to.*

Petrie: This is place.

Screech: You said it, Petrie.

*The trio enters the store, to get the items needed for everyone at the base.*

Thud: *notices the mess* Hey, look at that. Someone made a mess.

Screech: Eh, it's probably some intruder that came in to make a mess out of things.

Petrie: Me no wanna stay and find out. *shakes in fear, and lands on Thud's head.*

Screech: Relax, I'm only joking.

Thud: *grabs Petrie* Indeed. Just relax, okay?

Petrie: *shakes in fear, while hugging Thud's chest* Oookkk...

*The two fast biter brothers then calmed Petrie down, and bought all the items in the grocery store, then made their way to the Bakery.*

Thud: I wonder what they were baking in this bakery.

Screech: Let's find out then.

*As the group walked to the bakery, they heard some commotion going on inside.*

Chef: Please! Please, I don't know anything about that creature I saw earlier!

Jinzo: Silence, you fool! We saw you witnessing a creature in the bakery! Don't you lie to us.

Drake: You better tell us, or else!

*Just then, people came out and heard the commotion as well.*

Chef: Look, I already told you! I don't know about that creature!

Jinzo: Then, I'll make you talk!

Chef: Please! Don't hurt me!

*Just then, we saw the Chef burst through the door, as Screech and Thud help him up.*

Thud: You alright?

Chef: Yeah.

*Just then, both Drake and Jinzo came out of the bakery, as everyone stared at them.*

Thud: Jinzo? What are you doing here?

Jinzo: *android chuckle* Well, well well. If it ain't the fast biter brothers. You sure have some nerve showing your faces AFTER you both and Red Claw betrayed the Villain Clan!

Thud: We left because we realized how wrong it is of killing people!

Screech: Yeah! At least JD treated us like a family!

Drake: *crosses arms* That can be arranged.

Thud: Anyway, why are you going after *referring to the chef* him? He didn't do anything to you two!

Jinzo: No...But we saw that man taking care of a creature he saw in his bakery, and we're accusing him of hiding the creature in secret!

*Everyone gasped at this news.*

Chef: *fright* It's not true!

Screech: Wait a minute, what is going on here? What kind of plan is this?

Jinzo: Mind your own business, Raptor! That man had hidden the creature ever since he saw it in his shop, and is therefore, going into custody!

*Thud looked around for a way to prevent the man from going to jail, when he saw Drake's waist and saw Rasputin's Reliquary. Thud remembers that the Reliquary can show images of anything you think of. He has to tell everyone the truth!*

Drake: Don't worry, we'll make this all clear if...

Thud: If what?

Drake:...if you, Screech, and Red Claw come back to the Villain Clan.

Thud: *slashes Drake's arm* Nobody takes us back to the Villain Clan, you monster!

Screech: Yeah! We're with the Hero Clan now!

Drake: Have it your way then! *snaps his fingers*

*Just then, everyone gasped as they saw both Nemesis and Mr. X walking out of the darkness, and grabs the chef.*

Chef: Please! Don't hurt me! Let me go!

*Thud then looked back at Rasputin's Reliquary on Drake's waist, then at the chef that's being taken by the two monsters, and made his choice. He ran and grabbed the Reliquary from Drake's waist.*

Drake: *notices* Hey! What are you…?

Thud: Hold it everyone! The chef's not the real victim! I can prove it.

*Thud looks at the Reliquary, saying.*

Thud: Show me the Aliens!

*Just then, a green hazy fog came out of the skull's mouth, and reveals Zach, as everyone freaked out by the image.*

*Drake's eyes widen upon sight of the aliens.*

Jimmy: *holds Sarah* Ahh, hold me!

Kevin: Whoa! Dude. What is that thing?

Toon resident: Is it dangerous?

Screech: They were, but right after we've met them, they are peaceful, unlike the ones Ripley had faced in space.

Drake: It's a crying shame you cannot be friends with those hideous monsters you call friends.

Thud: They're not monsters, Drake. You are, and so are the villains of the Villain Clan!

Drake: You're as crazy as your sharptooth brother! *to everyone* The aliens will make off with you and your friends! *Everyone gasped in horror.* They'll come after all of you in the night!

Thud: *fright* NO!

Drake: We're not safe until their heads are mounted on my wall! I say we kill the aliens!

*Everyone cheered at Drake's speech, as the toons began to sing.*

Kevin: **We're not safe until they're dead**

Rolf: **They'll come stalking us a night  
**  
Sarah: **Set to sacrifice us and neighbors**

**To their monstrous appetite**

Daffy: **They'll wreak havoc on our city**

**If we let them wander free  
**  
*Drake took the torch from Kevin.*

Drake: **So it's time to take some action, guys**

**It's time to follow me!  
**  
*He threw the torch at the haystack, setting it on fire. Drake and Jinzo then starts to tell about the aliens.*

Jinzo: **Through the mist**

**Through the woods**

**Through the darkness and the shadows**

*Drake walks to Jimmy(Ed, Edd and Eddy), scaring the boy.*

Drake: **It's a nightmare, but it's a one exciting ride**

**Say a prayer and we're there**

**At the drawbridge of the base**

**There's something truly terrible inside  
**  
*Drake shows Jimmy the alien with Rasputin's Reliquary of Zach's teeth, then Drake moves Jimmy's lips, showing his teeth.*

Drake and Jinzo: **It's an alien**

**They got fangs**

**Razor sharp ones  
**  
*Drake then made a claw clench from his fingers, making his point.*

Drake: **Massive claws**

**Killer claws**

**For the feast  
**  
*He and Jinzo then walked at the center of the toons.*

Drake and Jinzo: **Hear them roar**

**See them foam**

**But we're not home until they're dead**

**Good and dead**

**Kill the aliens!  
**  
Thud: *grabs Drake's cape, speaks* NO. I won't let you do this!

Drake: *smirks, speaks* If you're not with us, then you're against us! Bring the fast biter!

*Wario and Waluigi are seen taking Screech to the basement cellar doors.*

Screech: *speaks* Get your hands off me! *the Wario brothers opened the cellar door to toss him in.*

Drake: *speaks, while tossing Thud inside* We can't have them running off to warn the creatures! *locks the cellar.*

Thud: *tries to open the door, speaks* Let us out!

Drake: *speaks* We'll wreak the city off those aliens! Who's with me?

Everyone: *shouts* I am!

*Petrie poked his head out the door, noticing the crowd gathering into a mob. The mob lit up their torches.*

Mob: **Lit your torch! Mount your horse!  
**  
*Drake gets on a fast biter, with Rasputin's Reliquary.*

Drake: **Screw your courage to the spooky place!**

Mob: We're counting on Drake and Jinzo to lead the way!

*Drake, Jinzo and those who joined him left the city to the Autobot base.*

**Through the mist, through the wood**

**Where within the base**

**Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**

**It's an alien! One as tall as a mountain**

**We won't rest until they're good and deceased**

**Sally forth! Tally ho!**

**Grab your sword! Grab you bow!**

**Praise the Lord and here we go!**

Drake: *speaks* We'll lay siege to the base and bring back their heads.

*Back with Screech and Thud, Thud tried to open the window, but it was no use. *

Thud: *speaks* We have to warn our friends. Oh, this is all my fault. Oh Screech, what are we gonna do?"

Screech: *speaks* Don't worry, Thud. I'm sure we'll think of something.

*Petrie looked at where the fast-biter brothers are, and Petrie turned around behind him, then back at the window, as he made a determine look. The scene changes showing him at the armory room, where the Grievous' body armors at, as he got in, and the scene changes showing Petrie(in Grievous' armor and cape on), walking out of the room, with the same Grievous' look that everyone fears.*

*Back with the Mob, everyone was marching down to the Autobot's base.*

Mob: **We don't like**

**What we don't understand**

**In fact it scares us**

**And this monster is mysterious at least  
**  
*Both Wario and Waluigi used axes to cut down a tree, as everyone started to turn the tree into a log battering ram.*

**Bring your guns!**

**Bring your knives!**

**Save your neighbors and the city**

*A group of people carried the log and takes it to break down the doors of the base.*

**We'll save the city and our lives**

**We'll kill the aliens!  
**  
*At the Autobot's base...*

JD: I wonder what's taking them so long.

Titan: I don't know, man. I think they might have trouble or something.

Bumblebee: *mental link* We got company!

Titan: What company?

JD: Is it Screech and friends?

*We looked out the window and gasped.*

Titan: Oh, my God! Invaders!

JD: Intruders!

Ironhide: *notices Drake* And the flightless punk is with them!

Titan: I gotta warn Optimus on the double! *runs* Optimus!

*Outside the base...*

Drake: Take whatever fool you can find, but remember, the aliens are mine!

*The scene changes showing the 'Robinator' tossing weapons at the Clones, as they readied themselves and marched to the doorway to defend the base, to protect the Xenomorph family.*

Clones and us: **Hearts ablaze**

**Banners high**

**We'll go marching into battle  
**  
*Some of the Clones readied their sniper rifles, and cocked their guns, aiming it at the doorway from above.*

**Unafraid although danger has increased  
**  
*At the entrance to the base, the mob was ready to break their way in.*

Mob: **Raise a flag!**

**Sing a song!**

**Here we come, we're fifty strong**

**And fifty people can't be wrong!**

**Let's kill the aliens!  
**  
*They started banging on the door to break their way in, with the help of Mr.X and Nemesis.*

*Titan ran and saw Optimus in a room.*

Titan: Optimus, we got trouble!

Optimus: *watching the surveillance* Yes, I know.

Titan: Optimus, we gotta do something to stop them!

*Mr. X and Nemesis are seen outside the base, helping the Mob break down the doors.*

Mob: **Kill the Aliens!**

**Kill the Aliens!  
**  
*Meanwhile, at the entrance of the base, the gang was trying their best to keep the Mob from breaking down the door.*

Ironhide: This is not working!

Ratchet: Ironhide, we gotta do something!

Optimus: *comes in* Do not fear. I have a plan.

Mob: *still continues to get the doors burst open* **Kill the Aliens!**

**Kill the Aliens!**

*JD and the others heard Optimus' plan, with curiosity.*

JD: I sure hope this works!

Guido: It will dude. Trust Optimus.

JD: I hope we can convince the Mob that this is all a misunderstanding...

*Back with the Mob...*

Mob: **Kill the Aliens!**

**Kill the Aliens!**

**Kill the Aliens!  
**  
*The Mob finally burst their way in the door.*

*The mob passed by the Autobots in vehicle mode, while we were hiding behind them.*

Titan: *whispering to Autobot communicator* Wait until I give the signal.

JD: *comlink to Rex, whispering* Wait when the signal is heard, Rex.

Rex: *whispers* Yes sir!

*The clones readied their guns, just as they see Drake and the others walk by. Then, we saw Wario and Waluigi passing us, and...*

JD and Titan: NOW!

*The Autobots switch to robot mode as the gang attack the mob.*

*Rex notices the signal, as he turned to the clones.*

Rex: Alright, brothers! Let's defend Zach and the others, and stop Drake and Jinzo from getting them!

Clones: Yes sir!

Rex: Charge!

*The Mob then saw the Clone Troopers charging at them. Then, Drake and Jinzo were about to go after the aliens, when Commander Bly and the Clones blocked their path.*

Bly: Going somewhere?

*Drake growls at the clones intefering.*

*Meanwhile, with Screech and Thud...*

Screech: We gotta get out of here somehow!

Thud: *shakes door* But how? Everything's locked.

*Just then, the two heard some knocking and looked out the window to see what they thought was Grievous.*

Screech and Thud: *screams* Grievous!

Petrie: *in Grievous voice* NO, guys. It me, Petrie. Me in spare Grievous' suit. Me came to get you two out.

Thud: Oh, Petrie, it's you!

*Petrie came to the barred doors, and with his robot strength, he destroyed the doors, letting the two fast biters out.*

Screech: All right, Petrie!

Thud: You're the best fella we ever had! Now come on, we gotta save our friends!

*Back in the base, the fight was getting tough. Titan blocked Pete's attack with a pole and kicked him in the gut. JD grabbed the club from Bill the Lizard and kicked him.*

JD: Don't mess with the Hero Clan.

*Meanwhile, Drake had just left the mob behind to find the aliens. He checked through every room and found no sign of them.*

Drake: Where are they?

Jinzo: I don't know. But I can sense them close.

*Just then, the two saw Guido (his normal form), appearing from the shadows, along with him are some clones.*

Drake: Well, look who it is. The MicroRaptor who is afraid of his own shadow. *laughs* You back for another lesson?

Guido: I'm afraid it is YOU who is need to be TAUGHT a lesson! *Guido's body brightened, surprising the two, as he turned into his Armor mode, and takes out his lightsaber* Shall we dance?

Jinzo: The raptor's all mine! Go get the aliens!

Drake: Gotcha!

*Guido readies himself as he and Jinzo fight in a lightsaber duel. Meanwhile, the scene changes showing Petrie riding on Thud, as the dinosaur trio run back to the base.*

*Back in the base, Titan grabbed the mob member's shirt and threw him to the wall. JD grabs the mob member's jeans and threw him to the wall.*

*Then, the 'Robinator' is seen in a corner by a Kanker sister, as Gliscor noticed the remora in danger, and flys to his rescue by pinching her butt with his pincer.*

*Drake kept looking for the aliens in the basement.*

*As Drake looked around, he heard a hissing sound. He uses Rasputin's Reliquary to lighten the path. Then, he heard something crawl from the walls.*

Drake: Something tells me they're here in the basement.

Zach: That's right!

*Drake turned around, and saw Zach in front of him, as the Xenomorph screeched in front of him, and used his tail to hit the Reliquary from Drake's hold, causing Drake to not see Zach.*

Zach: We may be in the darkness, but our Xenomorph abilites made us able to see in the darkness, making us more dangerous. Now leave me and my family alone, and no harm will come to you!

Drake: If you think I can leave you and your family alone, you are dead wrong!

Zach: You don't know how dangerous we can be! This is your last chance to back away!

Drake: Never!

Zach: Then so be it! *Zach screeches at Drake, and tackles him.*

*Drake dodges the attack and fights back.*

*Zach then uses his sharp blade tail, and tries to stab Drake. Drake then dodges the tail, and grabs it, then starts to twirl around, then throws Zach to a wall, hitting it. Then, he stood up, and charges in at Drake, and the two continues to fight. Then, the scene changes showing Jinzo and Guido fighting for a while. Guido was having the upperhand against the disguised man. But just as he thought he did, a group of Shadow Heartless had spawned out of nowhere, and attacks Guido. Jinzo then saw Pete running to him.*

Jinzo: About time you show up! That glider had almost destroyed me!

Pete: Well, I woulda been here sooner, if that bratty boy Titan hadn't blocked my attacks.

JD: It's the Heartless! How did they get here?

Titan: *pulls out Excalibur and shield* Leave them to me, JD! *attacks the Heartless*

*The Heartless were then destroyed by Titan's swords. JD then turned into his Makyura the Destructor mode, and helped out Titan.*

JD: Titan, let's do a team combination!

Titan: You got it!

*JD and Titan saw the Heartless coming close to us.*

JD: Titan!

Titan: Let's do this!

*JD unleashed a torrent of dark orbs at the Heartless, damaging them. Then, Titan slashes at the shadows, while JD made dark spirals materalize from the ground for a while, then he flew up, while looking up, as Titan says.*

Titan: JD!

*JD then launched a barrage of dark orbs upwards, as he and Titan landed on the ground, and did a high-five, as barrages of dark orbs hit the Heartless, destroying them.*

Titan: All right! *high fives with JD*

*All of the sudden, we heard Zach's screech, and saw both Drake and Zach burst through the floor of where me and the others, including the Mob, are. We stopped our attacks, including the Mob, as we watched the two fight.*

Thud: Zach!

*JD and Titan saw Screech and Thud at the entrance, as they came to us. Then, we saw Drake push Zach away from him, as he stood up.*

Drake: *to the Mob* Kill that Alien before he does any harm!

*But as the mob was about to make a charge, the Autobots stand around Zach.*

Optimus: *angrily* Stand down immediately! All of you!

Toon Resident: Why are you defending those monstrous creatures?! We thought you Autobots protect humans from danger!

Optimus: We do protect humans from danger. Drake has lied to all of you about Zach and his family.

Drake: Oh, how pathetic. Using lies to cover up the facts about those creatures! Seize them!

*The mob yells, and was about to charge, when...*

JD: STOP!

*The Mob and everyone turned their attention to JD and Titan.*

JD: All of you should think about what you're doing. You're going to kill the family, just because of what Drake had said to you all? Don't you all remember the ToonTown motto!? 'Always show hospitality to anyone new to ToonTown!'

Kevin: But those creatures are NOT toons!

JD: I know that, Kevin. And I agree with you all, but don't you all just at least give the family a chance? I mean, look at Screech and Thud, for example. All of you know that those two and Red Claw used to be with the villians Clan, terrorizing you all from the very beginning. But ever since they met me, they noticed some sort of connection to me when I saved them from danger. After that, you all were afraid of those three cuz of what they used to do. But, I told you all, I told you all that you should give those three a chance, and you all did! Right? Huh?

*All the toons looked down, in shame.*

JD: So, why can't you all just give Zach and his family a chance here?! Just like how you all did gave a chance to Screech, Thud and Red Claw to reedeem themselves, and they have! When was the last time they helped you all?

*Everyone was a bit silent on this, till Jimmy spoke.*

Jimmy: Well, those two did offer to play with me and Sarah the one time.

Kevin: And they did help repair my bike when it was broken down.

*Then, everyone started to talk about how the two fast biters had helped everyone when they needed. This made Drake upset.*

Titan: And what about Godzilla? He would never mean any harm when he came to town ever since JD found him as a hatchling. JD had met Zach and his family after Screech had found them on the same island where Godzilla was found.

*The Mob then muttered in agreement on what Titan had said. JD and he were smiling on hearing the Mob's coming to their senses. Drake and Jinzo, however, aren't pleased by this.*

Drake: Lies! Lies, all of it! Just some pathetic excuse to hide the fact of the Aliens and...

?: ENOUGH!

*Just then, everyone turned and saw 'Grievous' standing at the entrance of the doorway, as a lighting effect is seen on the background, adding the dramatic effect. Everyone stood in fear of the cyborg, as they saw him walk down the path to Jinzo and Drake.*

Drake: G-g-g-general Grievous! I-I-I-I-I can explain here!

Grievous: You and Jinzo had disobeyed a DIRECT order of Lord Sidious! You two were suppose to use the Mob to capture the aliens, NOT kill them!

*The Mob were shocked on hearing the truth, as they glared at Drake and Jinzo.*

Drake: *to Grievous, whispers* Grievous, you know that was suppose to be a secret!

Grievous: Silence, you flightless bird! Just because my lord had ordered you on the aliens, he didn't mean to have them KILLED! He wanted you to get the pathetic mob to capture the aliens, so that they can turn them into biometic weapons to rule the world. And you two are foiling the plans!

Jinzo: Wait a minute, Grievous.

Grievous: No! Leave the base while you can, and explain your disobedience to Lord Sidious and Megatron! NOW!

*Grievous then turned to Pete*

Grievous: AND as for you!

*Pete was startled by Grievous' outburst.*

Pete: Me?

Grievous: Yes. You were also in this little plot of Drake and Jinzo, weren't you?

Pete: Bbbbbbut, General...

Grievous: *outraged* DO YOU DARE BACKTALK TO GENERAL GRIEVOUS!?

*Pete yelped and screamed.*

Grievous: Now, you three head back to base, or I'll slice you all to tiny pieces!

The trio villians: But!

Grievous: *barked* NOW!

*The villains left the base in a rush.*

*Grievous then glared at everyone, scaring everyone in the room.*

Grievous: And me expect you all that we will not go soft on you no longer...

*As Grievous talked about the villians clan, JD rolled my eyes and called to Grievous.*

JD: *to Grievous* Ok, Petrie. You can stop acting now.

Grievous: What? *realizes* Oh. Sorry. Me forgot. *Grievous' body moved up, as everyone was shocked to see the familar little flyer in it.*

Titan: *shocked* Petrie?! How could you be so smart to fool those guys?

Screech: Petrie, that had to be the best prank ever!

Thud: Yeah, that was totally cool!

Petrie: *blushes* Oh...*laughs sheephisly* Thank you.

JD: *to Titan* Petrie had been practicing on his acting skills. Pretty cool, huh?

Titan: *shrugs* Heh. I guess I'll get used to it. *eyes widen; smirks* But perhaps acting skills might be useful for the Hero Clan. I can learn something like that.

Guido: On the contrary, Titan, acting skills is not simple unless you get the hang of it. If you want the acting skills to learn, I'll be seeing you in the BlackWing Rebel Camp next week, all right?

Titan: I understand.

Kevin: Hey, dude.

*The gang turned and saw the Mob staring us, with an ashamed look.*

Kevin: We wanna apologize for believing Drake telling us that those aliens will kill us.

Toon Resident: Yeah, if we ever knew Drake was member of the Villain Clan, none of this would've happened.

JD: It's all right, guys. At least no one was hurt in the process.

*Just then, everyone heard some small chirping and saw both Rin and Calpuria running down the stairs to Jimmy and Sarah. The two were a bit startled at first, but when they saw the two staring at them, they weren't startled as they saw Rin jump on Jimmy's arm, nuzzling the boy.*

Toon Mob: Awww...

Jimmy: Look, Sarah. It likes me. *giggles as Rin licks his cheek.*

*Calpuria jumped on Sarah's arm and nuzzled her.*

Sarah: Hey, this one likes me too. *giggles as Calpuria licks her cheek*

Titan: *crosses arms* Everybody learns to get along with newcomers.

Bumblebee: *mental link* You said it, Titan.

*As the camera exits the base, the episode ends with the words "To Be Continued".*


	10. Chomper's Nightmare

*The intro shows Titan and Dooku fighting in a lightsaber duel, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

(The screen shows Kenny and Dan with the clone troopers shooting against the droids.)

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

(Now it shows Chomper fighting against Ventress.)

Hear my whispers in the dark

(Now it shows JD and the others in a nightmare from Chomper's dream.)

No, you'll never be alone

(Shows Titan and me standing on a cliff.)

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

(Show's Father laughing evilly, and a creature appear right through Father and attacked at the screen.)

Hear the whispers in the dark

(The intro ends at where Grevious and Guido fought in a lightsaber duel.)

Whispers in the dark

*The scene changes showing Titan telling us a story about his ancestor.*

* * *

Titan: My ancestor was a vampire lord named Alucard, the son of Dracula. Richter Belmont had defeated him fifty years ago but was somehow made lord of the castle. Alucard had managed to break the spell, which turned out to be that of the dark priest called Shaft, who made him lord of the castle. After defeating Shaft, Alucard had managed to defeat Dracula.

Chomper: What has Alucard's mother told him?

Titan: Lisa said not to hate humans. Since Dracula cannot live with them, Lisa insisted him not to do them any harm, for their's is already a hard lot, and that she will love him for all of eternity. Her crucifixion has not caused Alucard to seek revenge against them.

JD: Why not?

Titan: Because Alucard was half-vampire and half-human. He vowed to be ally of humans despite what they've done to his mother.

Chomper: Wow.

Gliscor: What an excellent story, dude.

Kenny: Yeah. Who ever thought you have an ancestor named Alucard.

Titan: Esmeralda had told me when I was on my way to JD's house.

JD: Who's Esmeralda?

Titan: A gypsy that tells the past family.

JD: *realizes* Oh, yeah. I forgot about her! Speaking of her, dude, I met Esmeralda a while ago when me and the others saw Frollo about to kill her with the fire, and saved the others and defeated Frollo.

Titan: *surprised* You never told me that, dude!

JD: *shugs* Glad I did now.

Chomper: *yawns* Boy. Am I tired. I'm heading off to bed.

JD: *yawns* So am I. Good night everyone!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Titan is seen sleeping with Chomper, Screech and Thud, as well as I am. Then, Titan heard some moaning and woke up to see Chomper stirring around in his sleep.*

Titan: Chomper? *shakes Chomper* Chomper!

*But Chomper couldn't wake up, which made Titan worried.*

*The scene changes to where Chomper (in his dreams) sees a huge ship, with the name 'Titan' on it, then saw Stross sitting on a chair, and a doctor was talking to him.*

Doctor: The symbols, Stross! *while they talked, the background has the letters moving around, with the image of the marker showing.* What did the Symbols tell you!?

Stross: Tell told me it wasn't my fault! *then shows someone being massacred by Ludwin, then shows the four demons and the Marker in the background, and Ludwin laughing evilly.* They didn't deserve this! *the Necromorph roars at the screen.* I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!

*Ludwin threw someone's dead body into the lava. Then, it shows Chomper opening his eyes, and stood up to see the most horrifying thing ever! Chomper sees his nightmare worsens as he sees his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Guido, the Sharks(Kenny and Dan), me, Titan, Screech, Thud, Gliscor, Robby, Hubie, Rocko, the Autobots, the Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks, and the Manhattan Clan, and all the Toons in ToonTown, and finally, his stepsister Ruby, being struck down by...a yellow tattooed Zabrak with bulky armor and a double-bladed lightsaber. He looks at Chomper with hateful red-yellow eyes, uttering those words "For my brother..." before striking him down. Then, Chomper wakes up, screaming from his nightmare, and breathing hard.*

Titan: Chomper, what happened? Are you okay?

Chomper: *panting* I'm...I'm...I'm okay. Just a b-bad dream.

JD: *rushes in* What's going on? I heard a scream. Is someone okay?

Titan: It's Chomper. He's got a bad dream.

JD: *to Chomper* Chomper. Tell me what happened in your dream.

Chomper: *scared* J.D., I've been having nightmares nonstop. There's this guy named Stross and a doctor that talk about symbols... I don't know WHAT they are, but they seem very scary! *more freaked out* And I saw Ludwin KILL somebody with lava! And this big red thing! And four creepy guys! *hyperventilating* Then, there's this... this... this Zabrak! *gets tears in his eyes* He's killing my friends! Littlefoot, you, Titan, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Kenny, Dan, Screech, Thud, Guido... Every single ONE of them who I'm friends with! Even RUBY! She's the only family I have LEFT! And that Zabrak... he comes after me with... w-w-with that... his double-bladed lightsaber! He-he-he's gonna KILL us ALL! He's an ANIMAL! A MONSTER! I... I... *breaks down, and continues to cry*

Titan: *confused* Zabrak? *to JD* Do you know what a Zabrak is?

JD: Do you remember Sherry?

Titan: The one from camp?

JD: Yes. She's also a Zabrak. A Zebrak is a a carnivorous humanoid species native to Iridonia, a planet located in the Mid Rim known for its inhospitable terrain and fierce predatory life. They were a species known for having a fierce sense of self-determination and an equally dominant need for independence. But what Chomper saw is a completly different Zebrak. *to Chomper* Am I right?

*Chomper nods at my answer.*

Titan: Come on. We need to inform Optimus about this.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*With the Autobots and Optimus Prime...*

JD: Optimus, can you help us about what Chomper saw in his dream?

Optimus: It is one of our mission parameters. *to Chomper* What do you see in your dream, Chomper?

Chomper: *choking up* I...I... *blubbers*

Arcee: Easy, Chomper. We just wanna help.

Bumblebee: *mental link* Yes. Just tell us, calmly.

Chomper: *calms down* I, I saw a Zabrak that killed my friends and you, as he was going to kill me.

Optimus: What does it look like?

Chomper: It's tatooed yellow...with double-bladded lightsaber...and bulky armor. That's all I saw. He's gonna kill us all! *wails on JD's belly*

Titan: *looks at Optimus* What do you make of it?

Optimus: I'm afraid I do not have an answer for that, Titan. This is far new to our information. We don't even know who this Zabrak is.

Titan: If only we know someone who does.

*Just then, we heard a puff of smoke behind us, and saw a familar wizard with a star wizard hat, and a blue robe and grey beard.*

Titan and JD: *bows in respect* Master Yen Sid!

Yen Sid: Greetings. I have just arrived to be informing you about the Zabraks.

Titan: You know the Zabraks, Yen Sid?

Yen Sid: Yes. I have done some research, and I know what the yellow tatooed Zabrak is.

JD: What is it?

Yen Sid: When I sensed your friend's nightmare, I looked at my studies, and had found something that'll help you all understand. But before I tell you all the name of the Zabrak in Chomper's vision, I'm going to tell you first where he came from...He was transformed into a monster by a group named...the Nightsisters.

Titan: The Nightsisters? Then they must be Zabraks.

JD: But what are the Nightsisters?

Yen Sid: First off, the NightSisters aren't really Zabraks.

Titan and JD: *confused* Huh?

Titan: What do you mean?

Yen Sid: The Nightsisters were a sect of the Witches of Dathomir who embraced the usage of dark arts within their Force-driven Magicks. The Nightsisters were originally members of other witch clans who began to utilize the dark side in defiance of the light-sided orthodoxy found in the Book of Law—the governing holy text of the Dathomiri. These witches adopted a shamanistic culture that rejected the notion of "good" and "evil", and instead chose to call upon the twin energies of the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God in order to utilize their Magicks and communicate with the spirit realm. They focused extensively on the art of casting Force illusions through "illusion spells." Witches found guilty of practicing these heretical techniques were banished into Dathomir's wilderness and left for dead. However, in the final decades of the Galactic Republic's reign, the exiled witch Gethzerion used her superior powers to unite the wandering outcasts into a new clan—the Nightsisters.

Titan: And do you know who their cheif is, Master?

Yen Sid: Yes, Titan. The person who rules the NightSisters, is none other than Mother Talzan!

*Yen Sid then made an image of Mother Talzin appear. She wears a red robe with some black and white makeup.*

Yen Sid: Mother Talzin claimed that the Nightsisters were loyal to nobody except each other, and she taught the other Nightsisters to only focus on themselves and their was quite maternal towards Asajj Ventress, even giving her a hug when she returned to Dathomir, showing that she really did consider herself a mother to the rest of the Nightsisters. Mother Talzin was an extremely powerful witch and a master of dark magic. She often lead the rest of the Nightsisters through incantations, thus turning a Zebrak into a monster. And goes by the name...Savage Opress.

*Yen Sid then made the yellow Tattooed bulky armored Zebrak image, now known as Savage Opress, appear.*

Chomper: *holds my arm* That's the monster I saw in my dream! *shivers*

Titan: Sounds like that monster would be extremely dangerous.

Yen Sid: That is correct. However, the only weapon that would be useful to defend is your Excalibur.

Titan: My Excalibur?

*Just then, Titan opened his hand, and the Excalibur appeared in a flash.*

Yen Sid: The Excalibur's magic will lead you to the fate of Savage Opress. But it would be a difficult task to defeat it.

Me: Understood.

Kenny: So is there a way to kill Savage Opress?

Yen Sid: Even with the sword of Excalibur to help Titan, I'm afraid that Savage Opress might be too dangerous to face!

Titan: What do you mean?

Yen Sid: When I learned about the NightSisters' objective of turning Savage Opress into a monster, I have also learned that his rage and anger makes him POWERFUL enough to kill anyone standing in his way. And where Savage Opress is, I'm afraid I do not know. Nor do I know if I can sense the Nightsisters' presence, or Talzin's. Their black magic is far greater than anyonelses', especially Maleficent and/or Jafar.

Titan: Hmm. Sounds interesting. This Savage Opress may seem dangerous, but he cannot be invincible, and neither can Ludwin.

Yen Sid: Correct.

Chomper: But Titan, you're my only friend. I don't wanna lose you.

Titan: Relax, Chomper. You and your friends are with me all the way. *to Yen Sid* If the Excalibur can help me triumph, then I got to find the weak spots if I can defeat that Zabrak.

Yen Sid: *holds hands out* It would be too risky, Titan, but it is a wise idea. However, a weak spot would be difficult to find.

Titan: But if finding weak spots would be difficult, how would I know?

Yen Sid: You just have to believe, Titan. The magic of the Excalibur will guide you.

JD: And we'll be here to help Titan out!

Yen Sid: Good to know, JD. But you must be cautious on what you might face later on. I have sensed that Talzin might join the villians, making them far more dangerous. As long as she and those four monsters that Chomper mentions are at large, the villians clan will become unstoppable and no one will be able to defeat them, AT ALL.

Titan: *nods* I understand.

Yen Sid: Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. *disappears in the flash*

Dan: Dude, people come and go so quickly here.

JD: Just like how MY teacher Merlin is.

Titan: *surprised* Your Merlin's student?

JD: Heck yeah! Why else did I learn to use magic like that?

Titan: *hits forehead* Why didn't you tell me so?

JD: Because I completly forgo! Ok?

*JD placed a fist on Titan's nose, and hits it with his other fist, as it made a honking noise.*

Me: Ouch.

Chomper: What am I gonna do? I'm so scared.

JD: *bend down to Chomper and gave him a hug* OH, don't worry, buddy. We're not going to let Savage kill you or us. We'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Besides, Chomper. Ever since you and I met, you've been a really good friend to me and the others. *rubs his head* And you're like the brother I never had in my life.

Chomper: *sniffles* Thank you, JD.

JD: Anything for my little bro.

*JD and Chomper continued to hug for a while, as Chomper finally calmed down.*

JD: *to Chomper* Say Chomper. Why don't I take you outside to get you some Stinging buzzing (Bees)?

Chomper: Um...sure.

JD: I know it's your favorite, buddy. It's the least I can do for you.

Chomper: Thanks, bro.

*JD and Chomper walked outside to get some Bees for him.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing Gizmo making a machine.*

Ludwin: *comes in with Maleficent* Gizmo, is zhe Monster machine almost complete?

Gizmo: It should be.

Maleficent: It better be done soon.

Gizmo: By the way, When does that doctor arrive?

Rasputin: Doctor?

Megatron: WHAT doctor?

Ludwin: Ah, yes. I was just coming to that. I trust you're all familiar with a certain Professor... Jonathan Crane, I suppose?

Megatron: Jonathan Crane?

Ludwin: Ah, yes. I forgot you didn't know. As you all know, Jonathan Crane is a villian who uses Fear Gas to make someone's fear come alive. Therefore earning his name...the ScareCrow!

Megatron: Hmm. Sounds interesting.

Ludwin: Yes. It would be good to have someone with as much expertise as Prof. Crane to show our adversaries the meaning of fear.

Bad Rap: Fear huh? Well, I do wanna see this 'Scarecrow.'

Ludwin: I'm sure you will, my friend. Let's just hope the fear Doctor arrives on time.

?: Did someone mention me!?

*The villians turned and saw a figure walk out of the shadows, revealing himself. His feature shows that he looks like a Scarecrow, but scarier, wears a similar ScarCrow hat, AND has needle tubes on his fingers.*

Megatron: So, you are the ScareCrow. How interesting.

Hax: *shakes in fear* III can see why he is called the 'ScareCrow.'

Spittor: *shakes in fear* III ffffeelllll the sssame wwwway.

Ludwin: Welcome, doctor. I hope your trip here was estatic.

Crane: Believe me, my king. I have delighted to be here, especially the offer you gave me.

Ludwin: Rightio, my friend. NOW then, shall we get this monster making machine started!?

Gizmo: *calling out* All finished, boss!  
Ludwin: Excellent work, Gizmo! I can see why your a genius in machines. Rasputin! Bring your Relinquary into this machine!

Rasputin: With pleasure. *does as he's instructed*

*The machine gives a greenish glow on the inside.*

Ludwin: Let the creation...

Bad Rap: *interrupted* Ooh, King Ludwin. Can I pull the lever first, please?

Ludwin: Sure, my friend!

Bad Rap: *excited* Yes! *ran and grabbed the lever, waiting for Ludwin to finish his line*

Ludwin: As I was saying...Let the creation...BEGIN!

*Bad Rap pulls the lever and the machine activates. The Reliquary gave the machine the necessary thing it needs to create the first monster. The machine rattles from it's creation process. After a few seconds of making, the bacta-tank was smoking on the inside, and opens up. When the smoke clears, the monster stepped out.*

*This monster, by the name of Ripper (named after Jack the Ripper), is 10 ft. tall and has 18-inch razor-sharp claws, raptor-like talons, gray scaly skin, red eyes, numerous spikes on his back, and a long jawbone that often hangs down, showing his three-inch long, pointy teeth. Hax and Spittor shook in fear of the monster's appearance, as they said.*

Ludwin: I've done it! Behold! Ripper!

*Ripper looked at his surroundings and then took out a skull cutlass.*

Ludwin: Greetings, my friend. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ludwin Von Tokkentaker, the Aparamorph Dragon King.

Ripper: Nice to meet you, my king. I am Rippler, the most infamous fear creature to ever walk the earth. I can invade someone's dreams and kill them in it.

Ludwin: Excellent. You shall have your chance... tonight.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next scene.*

*The scene changes showing JD helping Chomper get the beehive.*

Chomper: You sure you know how you can get the beehive?

JD: Trust me, Chomper.

*JD turned into my Makyura form, and started to crawl on the tree, while turning invisible.*

Chomper: Be careful, JD.

JD: I will, Chomper.

*JD slowly crawled to the Beehive nest, as he carefully grabbed it. Then, he successefully grabbed it, and jumped down, landing on my feet with ease. Then, he walked to Chomper and gave him the beehive.*

Chomper: Wow. Thanks.

JD: No problem, bro.

*Back in the Autobot base, Titan paced around in circles, wondering about what Yen Sid had said to him and JD about the monster from Chomper's dream.*

Titan: I know my Excalibur would work against Savage Opress, but how can I defeat him? I've got to know.

Kenny: Dude, remember what Yen Sid told you. Let its magic guide you.

Titan: I know that, but if what Yen Sid was true, Savage Opress would be very difficult to defeat.

Bumblebee: *mental link* That's what you said, Titan.

*Later, around nighttime, the group gathered around to think of what they're gonna do.*

Titan: Well guys. So far, we have NOTHING to report on our new foe that we all learned from Master Yen Sid.

Kenny: Like that figures.

Dan: Dude, don't expect me that we're just gonna visit Chomper's dream and all.

Titan: Wait, that's it! If something in Chomper's dream happens again, we'll get there and cure the nightmare!

JD: Possibly. But we won't know till then, right?

*Everyone nods at my idea.*

Thud: *yawns* Boy, am I tired. I think I'll go to bed right now.

Kenny: Well, me and Dan don't need some sleep. We'll stay with Optimus and the others if they need any help.

JD: Alright you two. Have a good night.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing JD and the others asleep for the night. Till, few minutes later, a dark smoke emerged, showing Ripper and ScareCrow coming out of it.*

Ripper: *whispered* So, who's my first victim!?

Scarecrow: That would be... *points to Chomper* him.

*Outside the dream, watching from the reliquary...*

Bartok: There he is, Master... Aw, sound asleep in his little bed.

Rasputin: And pleasant dreams to YOU, little sharptooth... We're going inside your mind... Where you can't escape us...

*The ScareCrow looked at one of his needle with the liquid from his finger and walked to the sharptooth's body and injected him with the fear serum. Once he did this, Chomper he moved at first, but then he still went to sleep.*

ScareCrow: *to Ripper* If you will do the honors, my partner.

Ripper: Yes, my master. *The monster and ScareCrow evaporated into darkness and entered into Chomper's mind.*

*The screen shows Ludwin and the villians seeing the two enter Chomper's dream.*

Ludwin: Luckily, I brought some popcorn for this occasion.

*In Chomper's dream...*

*Chomper is just having a lovely time in a beautiful meadow, chasing ground crawlers, butterflies, and other things that he can eat. It's like the old days at the Great Valley.*

*Suddenly Chomper sees the dark clouds blocking out the sun.*

Chomper: What, what's going on? What's happening?

*Chomper then ran inside the cave. Then, he shook his body off the water, as he looked around.*

Chomper: That's strange. Why did it rain all of the sudden?

*Chomper shugs at this, and walks down the path.*

* Just then, he heard another scuffle. Chomper looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then, he heard something crawl from the walls, and turned but didn't see anything. Just as he walked down, a limb claw surfaced out of nowhere, startling Chomper. Chomper backed away in fear, when he sees a creature jumped out of the hole, Chomper was unaware that he's staring at the eyes of a Necromorph.*

Necromorph: *licks his chops* Tasty...

*Chomper backed away from the creature that he never saw before, in fear. The Necromorph then roared and ran to Chomper. Chomper ran beneath its legs and ran off deeper into the cave, as he sees the Necromorph running to him. Just then, Chomper sees some babies crawling out of the holes, but what makes them creepy is that they have yellow sacs as bodies, and their heads are upside down. Then, Chomper sees different kinds of the same creature that he sees. Chomper was paniking and looking around for his way out.*

Ripper: *ghostly whisper* What's the matter, boy? Afraid of a few rotting corpses?

Chomper: *shaking* Wwwhhhhoooo's there!?

ScareCrow: *ghostly whisper* YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! IT'S FEEDING TIME, MY NECROMORPHS! FEAST ON HIS FLESH!

*The Necromorphs roared and charge at Chomper. Chomper screamed and ran as fast as he can.*

*The latter half of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" from the soundtrack of The Pagemaster plays*

*Poor Chomper tries to hide somewhere the Necromorphs won't be able to find him, but no dice. Ripper and the Scarecrow sneak behind him in the shadows.*

Chomper: I-I-I-I gotta get out of here!

*Chomper pants hard, trying to keep running. Poor little guy is nearly tired. Then, he sees light up ahead. It might be a way out of this cave. He takes his chance and charges at the possible opening.*

*Just as he was home free, another Necromorph jumped down and blocked the path. Chomper can see that the creature's similar to the Tank, BUT has bigger muscles. The monster roared at Chomper and charged. Chomper did a super jump, dodged the monster and ran out of the cavern. Chomper then hid himself somewhere where he won't be seen by them.*

Scarecrow: *ghostly whisper* Oh, Chomper...

Ripper: *joins in* Come out, come out, wherever you are...

*Chomper had to get away from them, and fast! Chomper saw a forest in front of him. That might be his chance to lose them. So, Chomper ran as fast as he can, and made it into the woods. Chomper stopped at a nearby pond and decided to get a drink. After he finished drinking, he sat on the grass and says to himself.*

Chomper: What am I going to do? If I go out there, those two will kill me for sure! III wish JD and the others were here.

*Ripper shows up in his reflection on the pond... right behind Chomper. Chomper screams in surprise and fear and splashes into the pond.*

Ripper: The name is Ripper. And King Ludwin sends his regards...*demonic voice* TO GET RID OF YOU!

*Chomper screams and braced himself for the attack.*

*Just then... The scene shifts to a far different environment. Soon, he realizes that he's been captured by... the Blackwing Rebels? Where are Ripper and Scarecrow?*

Chomper: Uh... Guys? What's going on?

Armed Wing #1: Master Guido. The prisoner's awake!

*Chomper sees the Armor Master creature look at him, with the red gleaming eye. Chomper sees that although the mask covered his face, he can sense that Guido's angry. He looked at Guido and asks.*

Chomper: Gggguido? What's going on?

Guido: You know why you are here, you sharptooth!

Chomper: What are you talking about?

Guido: *anger* Don't you PLAY dumb, you sharptooth scum! You were with the two fast biters, and had killed innocent people! *snaps his fingers* Bring the prisoners!

*The Armed Wing Soldiers nodded, and took out both Screech and Thud, rope wrapped around their hands.*

Chomper: Thud! Screech! What's going on!

Screech: We don't know, Chomper. One minute, me and Thud were just fine, till we were captured by Guido's men.

Guido: Silence, you three! You have killed numerous people for the LAST time!

Screech: What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!

Thud: Guido, look inside yourself! We didn't do anything wrong!

Guido: SILENCE! *the trio looked at him, in fear* At dawn, you three will be executed, and we will kill the white-skinned armored men. We will sound the DRUMS OF WAR!

*The BlackWing Rebels cheered at Guido, as the guards took them down to the tent.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The scene changes showing JD and Titan asleep, when we woked up to see Screech, Thud and Chomper moaning in pain.*

JD: *to Chomper* Chomper? *shakes him* Chomper, wake up!

Titan: *to JD* JD, what is going on?

JD: I don't know dude. I'm trying to wake Chomper up. But he's not coming out.

Titan: *tries to wake up the fast biters, but nothing* And neither are those two.

JD: We have to wake up the others. Get Hubie, Rocko, The Extreme Dinosaurs, Street Sharks, and Littlefoot and his friends over here on the double! Tell them to meet me in Robby's room. Can you do that?

Titan: I can do that. *rushes out of the room*

*Later, the gang arrived to the three moaning dinosaurs.*

Littlefoot: What happened to them? What's going on?

Hubie: I think they're sick or something.

Titan: No. It's the nightmare. Something strange is going on, and we gotta do something.

*Just then, Titan Autobot comlink beeped, and he answered it.*

Optimus: And somebody will. I found out how we can cure the nightmare your friends are having. Can you meet me at the control room on the double?

Titan: Wait, how can we enter a person's dream?

Optimus: There's no time for questions. Report to the control room at once.

Titan: But...

*He didn't finish when his comlink went blank.*

*The gang then ran off, to the Control room where Optimus and the 'Robinator' are.*

JD: So what's the idea, Optimus? How can we get to Chomper?

Optimus: This dream machine will be useful. I've done some analysis, and through the computer we can see that Chomper, Thud, and Screech are in trouble. Look.

*The computer shows Screech, Thud, and Chomper preparing to be executed with drums playing.*

Hubie: *gasps* Goodness glaciers! They're gonna die of fright!

Titan: Let's not panic, guys. I know it looks bad, but we gotta put our heads to this and save them!

Bumblebee: *mental link* Requesting permission to activate the Dream Portal, Optimus.

Optimus: Go ahead, my friend.

*The dream portal opens up, as we looked at it.*

JD: Come on, everyone! *enters the portal*

*The gang arrived at Chomper's nightmare.*

T-Bone: Did we make it?

JD: Sure looks like it.

Hubie: Hey guys! Someone's coming.

Stegz: Quick everyone! Hide!

*They then hid behind the brush, as they saw the Scarecrow and Ripper lead a full battalion of clone troopers on Kamino down the path.*

ScareCrow: I cannot believe that sharptooth escaped from our killing grasp.

Ripper: Don't worry, my friend. Once we find that sharptooth again, we'll kill him with ease.

*While the army walked back to the camp, they were unaware that they passed by us.*

Hubie: *sigh a relif* Phew, thank the glaciers that they didn't see us.

*Just then, the group felt rain on their heads.*

Rocko: Did we just feel rain?

Rex: Welcome to Kaminos, sirs.

Rex: Is that...Pocahontas?

Me: Looks like it! Come on!

*We ran to where Pocahontas went. Gliscor then stopped for a moment because he heard a commotion. He jumped on a building and heard the troopers talk.*

Clone Trooper: We have to go save him! He woulda done the same with us!

Clone Trooper 2: He's right! We got to save him!

? : And we shall!

*Just then, Gliscor noticed and gasped as he saw the ScareCrow and Ripper.*

ScareCrow: I told ya those Savages can't be trusted! Chomper and Richard tried to befriend them, and look what they did to him! I say we go into their territory and get our courageous comrades! At Dawn, we attack!

*Everyone cheered at Scarecrow's speech. Gliscor, however ran to warn us. The ScareCrow walked up and a clone trooper started to arm him, and started to sing.*

ScareCrow: **What can you expect**

**From filthy little heathens**

**Here's what you get when their races are diverse**

Ripper: **Their skin's a hellish red**

**They're only good when dead**

ScareCrow and Ripper: **They're vermin, as we said**

**And worse  
**  
Clone Troopers: **They're savages! Savages!**

*ScareCrow tosses the weapons at the clones, as the clones' grabbed them.*

ScareCrow: **Barely even human**

Clone Troopers: **Savages! Savages!**

ScareCrow and Ripper: **Drive them from our shore!**

ScareCrow: **They're not like you and me**

**Which means they must be evil**

**We must sound the drums of war!**

*The clones armed themselves for battle.*

Clone Troopers: **They're savages! Savages!**

**Dirty shrieking devils!**

**Now we sound the drums of war!**

*As the clones prepared for the battle, the scene changes showing the BlackWing Rebels preparing themselves as they put on the marks on their masks, and make weapons. Chomper, Screech and Thud begins to be frightened.*

Guido: **This is what we feared**

**The paleface is a demon**

**The only thing they feel at all is greed**

*Kekata made some marks on the Armed Wing's masks.*

Kekata: **Beneath that milky hide**

**There's emptiness inside  
**  
BlackWing Rebels: **I wonder if they even bleed**

**They're savages! Savages!  
**  
BlackWing Rebels and Guido: **Barely even human**

BlackWing Rebels: **Savages! Savages!**

Guido: **Killers at the core**

*Kekata placed a handprint on an Armed Wing's armored chest.*

Kekata: **They're different from us**

**Which means they can't be trusted**

*An Armed Wing Soldier gave Guido the sword.*

Guido: **We must sound the drums of war  
**  
BlackWing Rebels: **They're savages! Savages!**

**First we deal with this one**

*The Armed Wings then started to beat on the drums.*

BlackWing Rebels: **Then we sound the drums of war**

Clone Troopers: **Savages! Savages!**

Clone Trooper: Let's go kill a few, men!

BlackWing Rebels: **Savages! Savages!**

ScareCrow: Now it's up to you, men!

BlackWing Rebels: **Savages!**

Clone Troopers: **Savages!**

BlackWing Rebels: **Barely even human!**

All: **Now we sound the drums of war!**

*The screen changes where we are at the woods, where we saw Pocahontas talk to Grandmother Willow.*

Rex: This is like Déjà Vu all over again.

Pocahontas: *turns to us* Oh, hello there. I didn't see you there. Remember me, JD?

JD: Hey, Pocahontas! We haven't seen each other for a while.

Hubie: Uh, Have you guys met before?

Rex: Under General Skywalker, we saved her people from a Separatist raid. I'll explain later.

Grandmother Willow: What's going on here? *groans* Couldn't there be OTHER reasons besides a war for once?

Rex: Well, ma'am, we're looking for a small reptile: *being brief and precise* size of a raccoon *notes Meeko next to us*, purple color, tiny arms, sharp teeth, and rather... attractive to the ladies, if you know what I mean.

JD: And we have to find him fast!

Rex: Is there a way we can get to him faster?

Pocahontas: According to this compass... *pauses, before saying* You might find him right close to the ledge where John Smith was shot.

Guido: Well, what are we WAITING for?

Rex: Thanks again, ma'am.

Pocahontas: My regards to General Skywalker.

Grandmother Willow: *sighs heavily* FINALLY... Some peace and quiet.

*JD and the others nodded and began to run. Meanwhile, ScareCrow and Ripper started to march and pulled out his scythe, while riding a fast biter, one for each.*

ScareCrow: **This will be the day**

(Let's go men!)

Guido: **This will be the morning**

(Bring out the prisoners)

*The Armed Wing soldiers took Chomper, Screech and Thud out of the tent.*

BlackWing Rebels: **We will see them**

**dying in the dust  
**  
Ruby: **I don't know what I can do**

**Still, I know I've got to try  
**  
Clone Troopers and ScareCrow: **Now we make 'em pay**

Titan: **Eagle, help our feet to fly**

BlackWing Rebels: **Now without a warning ...**

Me and Ruby: **Mountain, help our heart be great**

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: **Now we leave 'em blood**

**And bone and rust  
**  
Us: **Spirits of the earth and sky ...**

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: **It's them or us**

Us: **Please don't let it be too late...**

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: **They're just a bunch of**

**Filthy, stinking  
**  
BlackWing Rebels: **Savages!  
**  
Clone Troopers: **Savages!**

BlackWing Rebels: **Demons!**

Clone Troopers: **Devils!**

ScareCrow: **Kill them!**

Clone Troopers: **Savages!**

BlackWing Rebels: **Savages!**

ScareCrow and Clone Troopers: **What are we waiting for?**

All: **Destroy their evil race**

**Until there's not a trace left**

Ruby: **How loud are the drums of war**

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: **We will sound the drums of war **

**(Savages! Savages!)**

**Now, we sound the drums of war **

**(Savages! Savages!)  
**  
*The Armed Wings placed Chomper on a flat rock, as Guido took out his wedge sword.*

Clone Troopers and BlackWing Rebels: **Now we see what comes**

**Of trying to be chums**

*The clone army and ScareCrow arrived, with a shocked look as they see Chomper about to be killed. The gang was behind the soldiers, as they saw Ruby run to Chomper to save him. Chomper closed his eyes, as tears began to form on their eyes for his death.*

BlackWing Rebels: **Now we sound the**

drums...of...war!

Clone Troopers: **Of course it means the**

drums...of...war!

*Nightmare Guido then raised his sword and swung down, but then saw Ruby use herself as a shield and stopped his attack.*

Ruby: **Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war?  
**

Scarecrow: Now's our chance to finish them all off!

Rippepr: Men, prepare to fire!

Clone: But, sir...Chomper's right over...

Ripper: I said do it!

*The Clones armed their weapons at the group. Just then, Guido then took his chance and stabbed the nightmare Guido, as it vanished.*

Guido: SOLDIERS! STAND DOWN! Chomper ISN'T your enemy! *pointed to ScareCrow and Ripper* Those TWO are the real enemies!

*Just then, Chomper felt an evil presence and saw something manifest behind Ripper. The figure took out his lightsaber and stabbed Ripper in the chest.*

*Duel of the Fates plays.*

*All of the gang watch in horror as Ripper's limp form falls to the ground with the hole in his chest smoking from inside. The troops back away in surprise. They get a good glimpse of the assassin. He's all hidden in a long, black, hooded cloak and his weapon bears that of a double-bladed lightsaber.*

Chomper: *whimpers quietly* Just like in my DREAM.

*The Scarecrow backs off, frightened of the man who killed his associate this close to him.*

Scarecrow: Who-who-who-who-who-who... Who ARE you?

?: *shows his red-yellow eyes under his hood* I... am spirit of REVENGE. *looks up to where Chomper, Guido, and Ruby are residing on top of the cliff* The young Jedi is MINE. *leaps into the air, leaving a petrified Scarecrow to retreat out of the dream.*

Chomper: *to Ruby and Guido* Look out!

*The trio dodged the man's lightsaber attack, as we looked at him, in fright.*

Titan: *to JD* Who is this guy?

JD: I don't know, dude. I never seen him before.

Stegz: Who cares? Let's take care of this chum! *charges at the man*

Titan: Stegz! Wait!

*The man notices Stegz charging at him, and extends his arms forwards, as Stegz was lifted, and the group can see Stegz choking from the unseen force. Then, they saw the man move his hand, as Stegz moved and was sent flying back to us.*

Stegz: Well, that stinks. *coughs*

Titan: *shocked* How did that guy do that?

Rocko: I don't know, but whatever that was, it must be very freaky.

JD: He's using a move called 'Force Choke'. A Sith lord move that only Dooku, Ventress and Sidious does.

Rocko: So if he used that move, then that means...*shocked* He's a Sith lord?!

Titan: A Sith Lord?! That can't be!

Mysterious Sith Lord: Oh, but it's the truth, boy! And you and all your friends will die! *he twirled the dual bladed lightsaber at us.*

Titan: Uh-oh, here he comes!

JD: Get ready, everyone!

*They pull out our lightsabers and prepared to attack.*

Titan: As the Extreme Dinosaurs say...

Gang: Let's FOSSILIZE 'EM!

*They charged at the mysterious Sith lord and attacked with the lightsabers. As they fought him, they noticed that how skillful this Sith Lord is with two wielded lightsabers. Hubie and Rocko faced off the Sith lord first, but were defeated too quickly, as he did a Force Push at the two, sending them flying to a wall with a crash.*

Hubie: *moans* That was stupid.

Rocko: You and me both, Hubie.

*The Extreme Dinosaurs are seen charging at the Sith Lord. They tried to attack him, but the Sith Lord would counterattack them.*

Bullzeye: *rubs head* My head.

Stegz: How could he be so psychotic?

T-Bone: I don't know, but this is freaky.

*The Sith lord then charges at the Extreme Dinosaurs, but was surprised by Big Slammu, as the Sith jumped away from him.*

Stegz: The Street Sharks have arrived!

Titan: *to JD* Is there any way to defeat this guy?

JD: I don't think so dude.

*The Sith Lord fights off against the Street Sharks that had just appeared.*

Titan: *pokes JD's chest* I'm not buying that, JD. We just gotta figure out a solution if we put our heads together.

JD: But didn't you see what happened? There's no stopping him.

*Just as they were about to give up hope, a dark void is seen flying to the asassin, hitting him, and releasing Big Slammu off his Force Choke grasp.*

Mysterious assassin: *growls* You haven't seen the last of me...JEDI! *disappears in the darkness.*

*Just then, they saw a huge shadow figure appear from the darkness, and stood there. He must've been the one who saved Big Slammu.*

Hubie: Who is this guy?

Rocko: I don't know, but I think he saved our lives.

Guido: Ummm...thanks for saving our lives back there.

?: It is not necessary to thank me, bird of darkness. It is my duty to protect the heroes with the power of the darkness.

Rex: 'The power of Darkness'?

?: Yes. I am a being who can control the darkness, and master it. I can also use Black Magic and control the power of the Dark Side.

Us: Huh?

JD: Okay... So you can do both dark magic... AND the dark side? Are you, like, Sith or something?

?: No, my young friend. I am not a sith. Me and my bretheren have been using the powers for rights and Justice, NEVER evil.

Titan: So does that mean you're...

?: You will know soon, Titan.

*We were shocked on hearing the figure say Titan's name.*

Titan: H-h-h-how did you know my name?

?: When we meet, you will know. Now, you must head back! *He then conjured up a shadow ball and threw it behind us. Then, we felt the force pull us in the darkness, as we see the figure disappear, while saying.* We will meet again...

*Just then, the screen changes where the gang found themselves waking up from the machine.*

Hubie: Whoa, we're back.

Chomper: Oh, thank goodness we're safe, for now.

Titan: I wonder who that guy was that knew my name. Weird.

JD: Definitely, but whoever he was, I'm sure we will meet again.

Titan: Just like he said.

Stegz: Man, whoever that Sith Lord, he sure is DANGEROUS.

Bullzeye: Indeed, but we would've been pot roast if that mysterious figure hadn't shown up.

Ripster: Whoever that guy was, we owe him one.

T-Bone: Yes. But let's hope we can find some answers later on...

*The words 'To be Continued' appears, ending the episode.*


	11. Monarch's Temple

*The intro shows JD and friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows JD and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes showing a man walking down a path. The vampire lord, Alucard, son of vampire Dracula, arrived at the dragon-shaped mountain in Warfang. Arriving in the lair, he approached the throne of Malefor, the evil dragon. The story takes place from the past.*

Alucard: Begone, Malefor! You don't belong in the Dragon Realms!

Malefor: It was not by my claw that I am once again given power. I was called here by dragons who urged me with tribute.

Alucard: Tribute? You enslaved all dragons to fulfill your destiny!

Malefor: That's because it IS my destiny, which is why I plan to rule the Dragon Realms as king.

Alucard: Your heart is as dark as my father's! All the dragons demand justice and freedom from your evil!

Malefor: What is justice? *slams claw* A miserable pile of nonsense! But enough talk! Prepare to die!

*Alucard then starts to fight Malefor, with his sword and shield. His shield blocked Malefor's dragon breath.*

*Alucard jumps up and strikes Malefor's chest with sword. Malefor roared painfully, grabbed his injured chest.*

Alucard: Give yourself up! Trouble the dragons of this world no more!

Malefor: *coughs* Foolish warrior. You might have defeated me, but I will return!

Alucard: I would not say that. The spirits have come to imprison you.

Malefor: What?!

*The ghostly dragons show up and circle around Malefor.*

Malefor: What, what is this?

Alucard: It is your doom to be imprisoned, Malefor, where you will be troubling the world no more!

*Malefor suddenly sinks into the crystal that appeared below him as the ghosts circle around him closer.*

Malefor: NOOOOO! *disappears into the crystal*

Alucard: It is your punishment. *puts sword away and leaves mountain*

*After Malefor's defeat, Alucard had arrived at the Guardian Dragons.*

Alucard: So you defeated Malefor's minons.

Ignitus: Alucard! I'm glad you're all right!

Cyril: How is Malefor? What happened to him?

Alucard: Fear not. His imprisonment will be his punishment from now on.

Terrador: I see. We are all grateful to your bravery and heroism.

Volteer: Quite so. We would've been no match for Malefor's destiny, if you hadn't defeated Malefor so quickly.

Alucard: Indeed. But you must remember that the only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for goodness to do nothing.

Volteer: We understand.

Ignitus: Alucard, what will you do now?

Alucard: As though I have done well to save Dragon Realms, 'twould be better if I were to leave and return to Earth.

Ignitus: I see.

Alucard: Farewell then. We'll not meet again. *walks away*

*In the flash, taking place in the present, Yen Sid had taught Titan and the others the full story about Titan's ancestor.*

Yen Sid: The Guardians never saw Alucard again, but he was always remembered in their hearts. Malefor's imprisonment was fifty years later when Maleficent had invaded the realms and released Malefor from the crystal. Malefor has then joined the villains clan, but he vowed to conquer Warfang after helping the villains conquer Earth.

Us: Wow...

Petrie: Me not know Alucard can be so BRAVE.

Gliscor: Oh man. Alucard is the BEST. It's a good thing I'm a bat pokemon.

JD: *to Yen Sid* So, Master Yen Sid. Have you found out who our mysterious Sith lord that entered Chomper's dream is?

Yen Sid: *sigh* I'm afraid, JD, I do not know the man who attacked you. But, one thing's for sure, he is NOT Savage Opress.

Titan: Hmm. That does seem pretty suspicious. Whoever this guy is, I'm sure we'll find out someday.

JD: I'm thinking you're right, Titan.

T-Bone: So, now what do we do? We now have an mysterious Sith Lord who's far more dangerous, and we don't know where to start.

Yen Sid: Do not worry, T-Bone. I believe I have an solution to this ordeal. I got a contact from Ignitus and he and his Dragon Guardians may have something you all should see about the evil that was unlocked from Ludwin.

Titan: In Warfang? Awesome! We'll be there as soon as we can.

Yen Sid: I advise you all to use caution as you proceed.

Titan: We'll do our best, master...I hope.

*Later, the group arrive at the control room, where the Autobots had activated the space bridge to Warfang.*

Screech: Is this gonna take us to Warfang?

Optimus: Yes. The space bridge will take us there.

Titan: I'm sure to meet Spyro and his pals when we get there?

JD: You know those guys?

Titan: Sure. We're friends together when I met the Guardians.

Hubie: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

*JD, Screech, Thud, Guido and Titan jump onboard Bumblebee while Hubie and Rocko jump onboard Ironhide. They went through the space bridge and arrived at Warfang. The group got out of the Autobots and looked around.*

Hubie: Goodness glaciers, this is Warfang?

Rocko: You better believe it.

Titan: *to Optimus* Optimus, do you know where the temple is?

Optimus: Yes, I do. Get back inside us and follow me.

*After getting back onboard Bumblebee and Ironhide, we followed Optimus to the Guardians' temple.*

Thud: Whoa, look at those doors; they're so huge!

Titan: Yes. I wonder if the Guardians still live there.

Obi-Wan: That is a good question, Titan.

*We turned and saw Obi-Wan, Ashoka, Anakin and Mace Windu walking to us.*

Titan: How'd you guys get here?

Ashoka: Have you forgotten that your Remora fish friend made us a portal as well?

Titan: Remora fish? Oh, yeah! Robinator! Silly me!

Anakin: That's alright, Titan.

Mace: Anyway, we heard about what happened with *refering to Chomper* Kit Fisto's Padawan and decided to join you all on finding out what we're up against.

Rocko: Padawan? What the heck is that?

Hubie: Beats me.

Obi-Wan: A padawan is someone who is a Jedi-in training, and is trained by their masters to become Jedi Knights.

Titan: Nice. Anyway, let's get in the temple and learn about this evil thing.

Mace: Yes. Let us enter the temple and find out what we're up against.

JD: Let's go then.

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows a purple dragon, a black dragon and a golden dragonfly down the hall, talking.*

Spyro: So I was pretty scared when I hear noises from everywhere, and I had to make a run for it.

Sparx: Sheesh, anything can be scary.

Cynder: *licks Spyro's cheek* I'm just glad to have you, Spyro.

Spyro: And I'm glad that I have you too, Cynder.

*The two nuzzled each other.*

JD: *from a distance* I hope we're not interrupting your moment over here.

*Spyro and Cynder stopped and saw JD and Titan, with the others.*

Spyro and Cynder: JD! Titan! *the two ran to JD and Titan, as the two tackled us, and nuzzled us.*

Titan: *hugging* Hey, guys! I've missed you so much!

Spyro: We're so happy you came! We missed you so much!

Cynder: *to JD, nuzzling* So am I. JD, it's GOOD to see you back again! *to Titan* And you too as well, Titan.

Titan: You as well, Cynder.

Spyro: *to Titan and JD* SO, what brings you both back in Warfang?

JD: We have reason to believe that Ignitus has some information about the evil that was unlocked.

Spyro: *realizes* Oh yeah. Ignitus mentioned that to us a while ago.

Cynder: Yeah. He was serious when he got the call from Yen Sid.

JD: Yeah, let's hope Ignitus has something for us and...

?: JDmon?

*We turned and saw a red dinosaur with a Hazard Symbol on his chest and arms standing there, wagging his tail.*

JD: *smiles, reconizing him* Guilmon!

Guilmon: *nuzzles JD* I miss you so much, JD!

JD: *hugged him* Oh, I missed you too, buddy.

Titan: You know Guilmon?

JD: Yeah, I do. Me and Guilmon went to ALOT of adventures together along with Chomper, Screech and Thud. *to Guilmon* Right, boy?

Guilmon: *nods* Right.

Titan: Heh. Can't argue with that. *to Spyro* Where are the Guardians, Spyro? They have some information about the unlocked evil.

Spyro: They're down the hallway.

Titan: Thank you.

JD: Come on, buddy.

*Guilmon then smiles and follows the group to the Guardians.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows the Guardian Dragons at the pool of visions.*

Titan: *walks in with others* We apologize for interrupting, but I do believe you were expecting us.

*Ignitus and the other Guardians noticed the group enter the room.*

Ignitus: *reconizes JD and Titan* By the ancestors! It's Titan and Judgment! You two have returned!

JD: It's been a while, isn't it Ignitus?

Ignitus: Yes, quite so. We are glad to see you.

Terrador: Yes. It has been a while ever since that fight from the villians.

JD: Yeah. Anyway, you already know why we're here.

Ignitus: Ah yes. You all had arrived here just in time to see what we have found in the prophecy.

Obi-Wan: With all due respect, Ignitus, is it possible that there might be a way to seal this evil, or destroy it, with what you have found?

Ignitus: Perhaps, but there will be more to explain in the Prophecy room. Please follow us.

*The group followed Ignitus and the Guardians to the Prophecy room. They then arrived at the room, where the Prophecy is shown.*

Ignitus: Here it is. Me and the others had looked at this prophecy for any clues on how, but we couldn't find any. But you and Mace can hopefully help find more clues to this prophecy.

Mace: Very well. I am sure there will be no harm in reviewing.

Obi-Wan: Agreed.

*We walked closer to the Prophecy, and started to look for any clues of it. We were looking at it for a few minutes, but no results. But just as Obi-Wan's about to speak, he noticed some smugg on his right side. He rubs the smug off, and saw another picture of the Prophecy.*

Obi-Wan: Well, what do we have here?

*We went to where Obi-Wan is, and saw a picture.*

Ignitus: I see 4 dragons... Dragons that symbolize light.

Mace: That much is clear. And that dark creature must be...

Ignitus: One of the Element Monarchs.

*Ignitus walked down where the two Jedis are, as they allowed him to read the first part of the Prophecy.*

Mace: What does it say, elder Ignitus?

Ignitus: Let me see...*he leaned closer to the Prophecy and read outloud.*

Ignitus: "For the darkness to be subdued, you must find the Monarch of Darkness to find further clues of the powerful evil."

Obi-Wan: *ponders aloud* Curious...

Mace: So, how do we find this monarch?

*Ignitus leaned forward and read aloud.*

Ignitus: 'The Monarch of Darkness' temple can be found by the land that's inhabited by the things that involves the Darkness within.'

Mace: Well, it can't have anything to do with the Sith.

Obi-Wan: That would be too obvious. Not even Dooku knew of this Prophecy to begin with.

Ignitus: Prehaps it is not the Sith that the Prophecy mentions, but a place. The question to this riddle is 'WHAT land HAS the darkness inhabited?'

Obi-Wan: Perhaps Korriban. Vjun. Dathomir. Dxun. Felucia. Or Drumand Kaas.

Mace: They are planets strong with the dark side of the Force.

Ignitus: One of those planets have GOT to have one of the Monarch's temple.

Titan: The Monarch's temple? A little help here.

JD: It's another meaning of a King temple.

Titan: OH. Now I get it. Alright, we'll go and find the Monarch's temple, Ignitus.

Ignitus: Splendid. And I will allow you to take Spyro, Cynder and Sparx with you on this adveture. They might be helpful on this particular travel.

Guilmon: *to JD* Can I come too, JD?

JD: Sure, why not?

Guilmon: Yay! I'm going on an adventure!

Ignitus: *chuckles* He sure loves going on adventures, doesn't he?

JD: He sure does.

Ignitus: I will tell Optimus Prime if he and the Autobots can join you all. And I can ask the Extreme Dinosaurs AND Street Sharks to join you as well. That is, if you want to of course.

*The Autobots came in with the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Street Sharks.*

Optimus: It will be with honor to find the Monarch's temple in our mission, Ignitus. But I advise that we shall require extreme caution in case we run into an ambush.

Ignitus: Yes, quite so. Take care.

*The group then climb aboard the Autobots in vehicle mode. JD and Titan climbed onboard Optimus Prime.*

Hubie: *hops onboard Ironhide* Shotgun!

Rocko: Don't get ahead of yourself, bird brain.

Igniuts: Cynder. *Cynder stops walking* Cynder, before you go, I have something for you; it will help you just in case.

*Ignitus gave Cynder a bag full of red and green crystals.*

Ignitus: I just wish there's more I could do. Please take care of yourselves.

Cynder: Thanks, Ignitus.

Spyro: Cynder, come on, we gotta go!

Cynder: *runs to Ironhide* Coming. *jumps onboard*

Optimus: Autobots, roll out!

*And with that, the Autobots drove out of the temple.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage*

*So far, the group searched on the planets that have the Dark Side within it. No planet has the Temple of the Monarch so far. And there's only one more planet left to check...Felucia. So they made their way to the planet and landed. After the landing, they exited the Cruiser, as they look around.*

Anakin: Watch it, everyone. This planet is a jungle.

Stegz: Oh please. We can handle anything in this jungle throws at us.

Ashoka: AND this is occupied by the Commerce Guild... who are Separatists.

Stegz: *nervously* Well, that can be a bit of a problem.

*As we walked down the Jungle, Kenny, Guilmon and Dan smelled someting from a distance.*

JD: What's the matter, you two?

Kenny: We can't be sure but...*sniffs the air* Sometings spying on us.

Dan: Yeah.

*Ashoka sensed something close by, and turned to a tree and saw a pair of red eyes looking at them.*

Ahsoka: *takes out her lightsabers* Better step back.

Anakin: *follows suit* Don't leave me out of the action, Snips.

*Just then, the creature flew out of the tree, revealing itself. The small creature is a small fiend, with a spiky helmet, has a instrumental fork and a small circle staff, the creature has a ring on it's back and red eyes. The group positioned itself in case it attacks. But the creature didn't attack, just floated there, staring at the group.*

?: Please excuse my sudden appearance, BUT are you the ones that my king had mentioned earlier?

JD: *unsure* Um...yeah.

Dark Resonator: Oh, thank goodness. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dark Resonator, Caius' scout. I was just seeing you all pass by, and I wanted to introduce myself, BUT I didn't bear the heart to speak up.

Titan: Hey, wait a minute. Who is Caius?

Resonator: Oh, how silly of me. I was a bit shy on newcomers, and I didn't have the heart to speak. Anyway, Caius is my king, and his temple's not that far away. Would you like for me to escort you there?

Titan: Uh, sure, why not?

Resonator: Splendid. Follow me.

*The group followed Resonator down the path, and then they saw Resonator stop at a nearby path. They arrived and saw the temple a few feet away. They were amazed on how huge it is.*

Resonator: This is it. The Monarch Temple.

JD and Titan: Wow...

Kenny: Nice place.

Dan: Yeah, you have any restaurants around here? We're STARVIN'.

*JD place a palm on his face, exasperated.*

Ahsoka: So, Reso - You wouldn't mind me calling you that, right? - how have you managed to escape Separatist detection?

Resonator: Well, that's an interesting story. See, not while ago, I was sent to spy from the Separatists to understand their knowledge. And just so I can be sure to avoid detection, I just simply tap my fork instrument, causing myself to be like a ghost and avoid detection.

Anakin: It's amazing that Dooku hasn't figured this place out by now.

Ahsoka: Probably too busy to notice ANYTHING in the galaxy, but that's just my opinion.

*The group arrived at the entrance of the temple.*

Resonator: You might wanna cover your ears for this.

*Resonator raises his fork and then hits it with his staff, as it made a sonic sound. The two sharks had to cover their sensitive hearing. Just then, the gate started to open.*

Resonator: Fasten your seat belts, ladies and gents, 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

*Resonator then enters the temple, with the group following him. They walked straight forward, around them. As we looked, they were stared by other creatures, from fiends to zombies, to warriors with darkness, and other creatures that dwelled in darkness.*

JD: Do they do this usually?

Resonator: Oh yes. We haven't had any travelers coming here for a WHILE.

Rex: GREAT...It's gonna be one of THOSE places.

*Resonator then stopped for a moment. The group looked forward and saw two spellcasters (wizards) standing guard. They can see that they're masters of Magicians, for they held some staffs with a orb on the center of it and with a Tri-Force look-alike. Resonator then flew up to the spellcasters.*

Resonator: My lord, we have visitors.

*The group then saw something move in the middle of the wizard guards, as they moved a few feet away. They awed as the object turned out to be a throne that Kings used when they rule the kingdom. And sitting on it, is the Element Monarch of darkness.*

Caius: Welcome travelers to my temple. I was expecting your arrival. *stood up* Allow me to introduce myself. I am Caius, the Shadow Monarch. The king of darkness, master of Dark Arts, Black Magic, AND the controller of the DARK SIDE.

Anakin: *whispers to Obi-Wan* Give the word and we'll have this guy behind bars.

Obi-Wan: *whispers back* Let's find out what our friend has to say.

*Caius then walked down the stairs, accompanied by his wizard guards. As he walked down he speaks.*

Caius: I understand your Jedi Order involves arresting the ones with the Dark Side...BUT I can assure you all, I do NOT use the Dark Side for evil. I NEVER had, even if someone threatens me to give them the darkness to them, I would rather die in their grasps than OBEY them.

*Resonator flys to the Jedi*

Resonator: Do not worry, my Jedi friends. What my King says is true about what he said. He knows you can sense the truth within life forms, can you?

Obi-Wan: Yes, I do not sense any deception from this man.

Mace: Nor do I.

*Caius notices Titan and kneels before him.*

Caius: Are you Titanic Disaster, descendant of vampire lord Alucard?

*We were shocked by what Caius had said.*

JD: He knows your name?

Titan: *nervously* Yeah?

Caius: Ah, so you are. Alucard and I were old friends when he came to Monarch's temple. He and I share our stories to each other, long before his passing in Transylvania.

Titan: So, so you and Alucard are like brothers?

Caius: No, we were just friends.

JD: Caius, with all due respect, we have a few questions for you.

Caius: Go ahead.

JD: First off, do you know about the monsters that Ludwin had unleashed?

Caius: Yes. And luckily for you all, I have ALOT of knowledge on these four monsters. His four monsters are one of the MOST powerful creatures ever created. And I wanted to prepare you by describing their abilites to you all.

*Just then, a cauldron appeared at the center of the group, as Caius walked to the cauldron. Then, Caius waved his arm around, muttering a spell. Then, the cauldron showed an image of something. Caius then walked to the image and moved it, as he showed the first one.*

Caius: Sky Scourge Norelas! *showed the skeleton monster with decayed wings, spikes on the back of its head, metal claws, and a dark void under his waist* A demon that can make duplicates, possess someone's body, trickery, destroy a planet with ease and make a evil version of someone.

*Then, it showed another image.*

Caius: Thought Ruler Archfiend. *showed a monster that looks like a skeleton(with muscles), has wings, and claws and a tail* A monster that can read minds, teleport, regenerate its body parts and can be invisible.

*It then showed the third one*

Caius: Dark End Dragon. *shows a black dragon with a dragon face on it's chest.* A dragon of darkness that can drain away someone's life force, shapeshift, and sense enemies.

*Then Caius stopped and looked at the group.*

Caius: The last one's the MOST DANGEROUS monster ever to be made, and you won't like it.

*Caius then extended his claw hands and the same slithering monster appeared on the image, scaring us.*

Caius: Armityle the Chaos Phantom! The most dangerous monster to be unlocked. He can predict the future, summon monsters of his own, resurrect anything, even his master, cannot be sliced or killed, including his master, and has all the same ablilites as the other three.

Me: Are they friends, or are they enemies?

Caius: The four monsters are actually the ones that are sided with Ludwin AND the villain Clan. AND the ones who were UNLEASHED by him!

Titan: *to Optimus* What do you think, Optimus?

Optimus: Perhaps Ludwin had done some research about the four monsters years before he unleashed them.

Caius: My thought exactly.

Titan: But how did he unleash them?

Caius: By using dark magic.

Guido: So, Yen Sid was right after all.

Caius: That is correct, Guido. The four monsters were TOO dangerous, that not even me nor my brothers can defeat them!

JD: But what can defeat those four monsters?

Caius: That, my friend, I do not know. We barely locked away the four monsters with our powers, and it almost destroyed all the universes.

JD: How is that possible? I mean, any monster could've done better, like the Dark Magician, for example.

Caius: The Dark Magician had helped us lock away the four monsters with the magic he had used; make no mistake about it. However, Ludwin had found a way to unleash the four monsters with the dark magic.

Titan: By counteracting with the prison spell to break.

Caius: That is correct.

Titan: *frowns* Terrific.

Ironhide: But if the four monsters are so powerful, would there be a possible way to defeat them?

Caius: I'm afraid I do not know.

Spyro: Your majesty, I have to ask you something. How did you know Black Magic, AND the Dark Arts?

Caius: For years I have studied the history of magic with the Dark Magician when he was my master.

Titan: How many years exactly?

Caius: Fifty.

Titan: Oh. Wonderful.

Caius: Yes. And do you also wanna know how I learned to use the Dark Side?

*The group nodded.*

Caius: Well, if you all must know, I learned the ways of the Dark Side ever since I met the group called 'The Brotherhood of Darkness.' I was trained there for years, until I had left them, realizing how horrible it was to kill innocent lives.

JD: The Brotherhood of Darkness? Sounds like bad news.

Caius: Indeed.

Optimus: How would you know about the Dark Side?

Caius: The Dark Magician told me, when he found out the hard way.

Titan: Hmm. I wonder if Yen Sid knows much about the Brotherhood of Darkness.

Caius: Possibly, Titan.

*Just then, JD and the others heard Guilmon's stomach grumble.*

Guilmon: JD, I'm hungry.

JD: I know you are, boy.

Caius: Well, luckily for you all, I had my chef make a feast for your arrival here. Just go to the cafeteria, and you will meet him. Resonator will escort you there.

Kenny: Really? Oh, cool! Will you take us there?

Resonator: I will take you there. Right this way, gentlemen.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*JD and the gang arrived at the cafeteria, and entered the kitchen, where they saw droids help prepare the food.*

Resonator: Hey, Bistro! We got company!

*They all looked at each other for a moment and saw a figure walk out of the room. They see that the chef's wardrobe is brownished color with some lines customed, and wears a hat as well. They also see his apearrance of him having elf-like ears, blue skinned, pointy nose as well, but is a fiend. They see that he holds a Katana-like weapon on his right side hand, to them he's holding it left, and they see his other hand not there, but a hook.*

Resonator: Everyone, this is the Bistro Butcher. Bistro, these were the ones that king Caius told us about.

Bistro: Greetings, dear friends. I am Bistro Butcher.

Titan: *unsure* Umm, nice to meet you, Bistro.

*After Bistro finished petting them, he looked at the gang.*

Bistro: So, the king has sent you all to come to this temple. Why is this reason he sent you all?

Anakin: It's complicated to explain.

Bistro: Well then, in that case, let me make you all some food.

*The gang sat in a huge table where we can see the fiend Butcher ready himself.*

Resonator: You see, Bistro here makes the best food AND does it like a snap. Observe on his skills.

*Bistro readies himself as the food items are placed and starts using his skills. The gang was stunned and amazed as they saw Bistro cut and chop the meat faster than the speed of light, make the food, place the drinks, and just like magic, all the food's prepared for eating.*

Titan: Well, that's pretty quick.

Thud: Just like how the Japanese cooks do their skills in restaurants.

*Resonator grabs the plates that Bistro makes, and takes them to them, and place the food on the table. The two sharks' mouths water when they see their favorite sushi placed in front of them.*

Resonator: Bon appetite!

*The gang nodded and started to eat the food. When JD first took the bite of the food, his expression turned into an anime happy expression.*

JD: Oh my god! This food's delicious!

Titan: *eats steak* Yeah, the meat's so delicious. Though, I am a little confused about the Brotherhood of Darkness. *to JD* Do you know the story about that brotherhood?

JD: No, I don't think so dude. I haven't even heard about that group. And neither do our friends. We'll know eventually dude.

Titan: Hmm. If only someone does.

*Suddenly, Yen Sid appeared in the flash. We all looked at him.*

Yen Sid: And someone did. I'm here to give you the information.

Titan: Yen Sid? What are you doing here?

Yen Sid: I have come to give you the information about the Brotherhood of Darkness, Titan.

Titan: You have? Cool. So tell us. What do you know about the Brotherhood of Darkness?

Yen Sid: The Brotherhood of Darkness was an organization of Sith which rose to power in the last decade of the Galactic Republic's Dark Age. Founded by Jedi Master Skere Kaan, the Brotherhood took the place of the fragmented Sith Empire after slaughtering many of its most powerful lords. Forming the Dark Army, a force of warriors and soldiers meant to reign fire upon Republic worlds, the Brotherhood existied under the leadership of the Sith Council of Lords, constantly warring with the Jedi Order's Army of Light until both armies were utterly decimated at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan.

Gang: Ooh...

Titan: Well, that actually explains a lot. Well, thank you, Yen Sid.

Yen Sid: *crosses arms* Just remember. The Brotherhood of Darkness might be as dangerous as the Villain Clan. Never let your guard down.

Titan: I understand.

*Yen Sid then disappears in a flash.*

Dan: Dude, people really come and go so quickly here.

Kenny: You already said that, Dan.

Dan: Oh yeah.

*Meanwhile, the Autobots are still with Caius, questioning him about Alucard.*

Optimus: When did you first meet Alucard?

Caius: It was back when he came to Monarch's temple. He and I share our stories, as I had said earlier.

Ratchet: And it was when you sent him to defend the Dragon Realms from Malefor. Is that right?

Caius: Yes. It was long before Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. It was fifty years later, however, when Malefor was unleashed from his prison.

Bumblebee: *mental link* Maleficent.

Optimus: It was some time later when he joined the Villain Clan, in a war between that and the Hero Clan. We sent that message to the dragons, just to alert them with heads up.

Caius: That was a good thing you did too, Optimus.

Optimus: Indeed, otherwise they would've been in great danger, even with Alucard's passing in Transylvania.

Caius: *sighs* Quite so.

Bumblebee: *mental link* How would you know about Malefor's release?

Optimus: Yen Sid had told me, Bumblebee, months before we've met Titan and his friends.

Ratchet: I know this is all a relief, but is there anything else?

Caius: Not at the moment for now.

*Suddenly the alarm went off, which alerted every one of us.*

Thud: What, what's going on?

Titan: I think we're about to have company, guys.

Spyro: What company?

*The Autobots look out and saw the Decepticons charging toward the Monarch's temple.*

Bumblebee: *mental link* It's the Decepticons!

Ratchet: *groans* Them again?

Ironhide: Those Decepticon punks are starting to tick me off!

Optimus: Autobots, roll out!

Caius: Snipe hunter!

*A small demon fiend is seen flying to Caius.*

Snipe Hunter: Yes, my lord?

Caius: Have your men ready themselves for battle. We have intruders coming our way!

Snipe: Yes sire! *flys off*

*A group of troops ran down the hall with weapons as the voice repeats over the intercom "Intruder Alert".*

*The scene changes showing the soldiers entering the turrents, and spellcasters besides them. Then, Caius is seen taking out his lightsaber, and turns it on, showing that it's red.*

Caius: Any monster of the Villain Clan is to suffer the consequences in the name of the Hero Clan!

*The scene changes showing the Decepticons charging in at the temple.*

Megatron: Deceptions! Show these fools no mercy!

*The moment the Decepticons came in the distance, all the soldiers and spellcasters started attacking the Decepticons.*

*Optimus approaches Megatron for a combat.*

Optimus: Megatron, today you will suffer the consequences for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity!

Megatron: On the contrary, only YOU should suffer the consequences, Prime!

Optimus: I beg to differ. *mouthplate closes*

*Optimus and Megatron charge toward each other and threw a punch at each other's heads. Optimus punches Megatron's chest, only to get kicked in the leg the moment Megatron landed on the ground.*

Hubie: Optimus! *runs to help*

T-Bone: *grabs Hubie's scarf* This is their battle, kiddo. Let them be. Come on, guys, we gotta show those Decepticons what they're messing with!

Rocko: *pulls out lightsaber* Let's do it!

Extreme Dinosaurs: Let's fossilize 'em!

*The group charged toward the Decepticons to attack.*

*The Decepticons noticed the group charging at them, as they started a battle. JD and Titan were running alongside, as JD used his magic on some Decepticons, and barriers to protect them from damage. While Titan slashes at some Decepticons, damaging them.*

Airachnid: *fighting with Arcee* You're just so eager to try and destroy me in this war, huh?

Arcee: *grabs Airachnid's arms* You bet I am, after what you've done to Tailgate!

*The camera then changes showing a few MagnaGuards jumping down from StarScream, activating their ElectroStaffs, as they faced the Extreme Dinosaurs.*

*Optimus and Megatron kept fighting like a boxing match, and then Optimus threw Megatron to the mountain.*

Optimus: Surrender now, Megatron! You're no match for the Hero Clan!

Megatron: *groans* Never! The war shall never end until the Villain Clan is victorious!

*Optimus then charges at Megatron. But before he can strike Megatron, a claw hand is seen out of the portal, and hits Optimus, causing him to fly and land on the ground. Then, he stood up and was shocked to see one of the monsters that Ludwin had unleashed...Thought Ruler Archfiend!*

Optimus: Thought Ruler Archfiend!

Ruler: Ah, Optimus Prime! It's a pleasure to see you in person. I have heard about your reputation of you and the Autobots saving the world from the forces of evil! Too bad you haven't face the Psychic demon!

*Caius looks up and sees Optimus with Thought Ruler Archfiend.*

Caius: *shocked* No...Ruler! Hang on, Optimus! I'm coming! *rushes to help*

*Caius charged toward Thought Ruler Archfiend and knocked him away from Optimus.*

Caius: Leave Optimus alone! This is between you and me!

Ruler: *gets up* Well, well, well. If it isn't the foolish Caius. I was hoping we would see each other again for our combat, unless you care to join us in remaking this world.

Caius: Care to join you monsters? Never!

Ruler: Then SO be it!

*Ruler then made an electric orb and shot it at Caius, sending him flying. Before Ruler made another one...*

Guilmon: PYRO SPHERE!

Ruler: Huh? *He turned and was hit by a red orb in his face.* GAH!

Guilmon: Leave my friend alone!

Ruler: *growls in anger* You're going to pay for that, dino brat! Now you see me...*turns invisible* Now you don't!

Guilmon: Uh-oh...

*Guimon then felt Thought Ruler attack him from every directions.*

Ruler: *laughs evilly* Do you think you can defeat me!?

*JD noticed Guilmon in trouble*

JD: Guilmon!

*JD then ran at lightning fast speed, to save Guilmon. Guilmon is seen on the ground, just as he saw Ruler materialize in front of him.*

Ruler: Farewell, reptile SCUM!

*Just as Ruler made an attack, he felt something jump on his back, and saw me on him.*

Ruler: Gah! Get offa me, you human brat!

*Guilmon saw me on Ruler, and ran off to safety. Then, a mouth is formed from JD's helmet, as he screeched, and bit on Ruler's neck, hurting him.*

Ruler: Gah! It's biting me! What kind of joke is this?!

JD: *glared at him* No one messes with my friends! *continues to bite its neck*

Ruler: Get off me, you thing!

*Ruler then flies around to try to get me off him.*

*Megatron watches as Ruler struggles to get JD off him.*

Optimus: *crosses arms* So what now, Megatron? Are you going to surrender, or do you seriously want to suffer the injuries?

Megatron: Bah! Why do I bother? *turns to Optimus* You cannot beat me, Optimus! We villains are too powerful to be defeated! When will you get it through your CPU and motherboard?

Optimus: Never, because our power comes from a place in goodness, not evil.

Megatron: Or perhaps I need to give you a crash course! *charges toward Optimus*

*And when Megatron mentioned the word 'Crash Course', Ruler is seen, with JD covering his face, flying blindly at Megatron, and crashed into him, just as JD had gotten OFF Ruler.*

Megatron: *glares at Ruler* What is the meaning of this, you idiot?!

Ruler: It wasn't my fault; I was blinded!

JD: Looks like you got the 'Crash Course' you deserve, Mega-Clutz!

Megatron: *slams fist* Bah! Intervened by a human! *aims laser at JD* You're gonna pay!

*Suddenly a laser from out of nowhere struck Megatron's hand. Megatron and Optimus spotted the new Autobots at the mountain: Leadfoot, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe.*

Hot Shot: Not if we can help it!

Titan: *notices the new Autobots* Guys, I think we got more company!

Chomper: The Autobots! How did they get here?

Gliscor: Who cares? We got some extra help!

Dan: *excited* Yeah. Go, Autobots!

Topspin: *shows up and switches to robot mode* Let's get 'em! Hope I'm not late for party.

Leadfoot: No, you're just in time, Topspin.

Wheeljack: Let's do this! *mouthplate closes*

Hot Shot: Watch out, Decepticons! The Autobots had joined the party!

Red Alert: Don't get ahead of yourself, Hot Shot.

Titan: *to his friends* Everyone, now's our chance! Let's go!

*The team charged and attacked the Decepticons with everything they got.*

*The Decepticons and Ruler were flanked and getting their butts kicked by the Hero Clan's sheer forces.*

Optimus: *grabs Megatron* I ask you one last time! Surrender now, or suffer the consequences!

Megatron: *shoves Optimus away* I'd rather this war must go on until the Villain Clan triumphs! You better be ready for it, Optimus Prime, because one day, there will be the final battle! I promise you! Decepticons, RETREAT!

*The Decepticons then started to retreat, as Thought Ruler opened a portal for them to escape, as the Decepticons enters the portal. Just as the last one entered, Ruler turned to us.*

Ruler: You all may think you have bested me and the Decepticons, but I'm merely just a tip of the iceberg. The other three are far more dangerous to face, and we have powers that you will cower in! *enters the portal* Bye!

*The portal then closes.*

Ironhide: Hmm. You'd think we'd learn right now that they all had to retreat the moment we beat them.

Prowl: I just suppose that was part of the plan.

Optimus: *mouthplate opens* If what Ruler said is true, as I fear, this war can go on forever. Everything would be a catastrophe.

Ratchet: At least Monarch's temple is completely intact.

Caius: And I couldn't have done it without you, my friends. Thank you all.

Optimus: Why don't you come join us? There's plenty of room for everyone.

Caius: *sighs* I wish I could, but I can't. This is where I belong. I'll always be here in Monarch's temple with my servants.

Optimus: I understand.

Caius: But you are welcome to my castle as much as you like.

Optimus: I appreciate your gratitude.

Caius: But one day, Optimus, I will arrive in a final battle against the forces of evil. *holds out hand*

Optimus: We will in time, Caius. *shakes hands with Caius*

*The episode ends with a fade to black.*


	12. Operation: Rescue

*The intro shows JD and his friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

Now it shows JD and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.

No, you'll never be alone

Then, it showed an army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, JD, the Clones and Chomper.

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes to show Titan and JD riding in Bumblebee down the streets of Toontown. Titan told JD about his family.*

Titan: JD, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but I actually lived with my siblings and cousin. Our mother and father died when we were sixteen years of age. But even after their deaths, we were determined to live ourselves, and everything was all smooth.

JD: I didn't know that. I'm sorry to hear that.

Titan: It's all right. At least we have each other. Don't you have a family?

JD: Indeed I did, dude. I live with my dad and my two sisters. And my mom, she's like an angel to my dad.

Titan: As she is to you and your sisters?

JD: Yes. My mom was the kindest person to us and our relatives. She is the best!

Titan: Heh. I never knew.

*Just then, Bumblebee pulls over at Titan's house. Titan got out of Bumblebee.*

Titan: If you wish to see me at my house, look me up.

JD: I will. Adios, Titan.

*Bumblebee drives off with JD. Titan walked in the house. The moment he walked in and sat at the table, his cousin Olympic Warship walked in.*

Olympic: Hey, Titanic. Why have you come so late?

Titan: Hey, don't push your luck, Olympic. Sometimes Toontown can be difficult without a memory of where you go.

Olympic: I'm worried about Pose, Brit, and Lusi. Where have they been?

Titan: I don't know. I've been trying to call them; no answer.

Olympic: That's freaky. I hope they're all right.

Titan: I hope so too.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next scene.*

*The next morning, Titan walk down the street when Hot Shot showed up (in vehicle mode) and opened the door.*

Hot Shot: Care for a ride?

Titan: Boy, would I! *hops on*

Hot Shot: Hold on tight. *drives fast down the neighborhood*

*In Autobot base, I asked Hot Shot the question.*

Titan: So tell me, Hot Shot, how were you able to find us?

Hot Shot: Leadfoot has been getting information about the rest of the clan, and when we found out about the battle that happened near Monarch's temple, we managed to activate the global space bridge and arrive at that spot.

Wheeljack: We were really worried, something might have happened to Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, but it's just so good to see you all okay.

Titan: Yeah, that explains a lot.

WheelJack: Anyway, I heard about your relatives missing a while ago.

Titan: Yeah. That's true. I'm a bit worried about where they are.

WheelJack: Well, wherever they are, I hope they're safe.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows a dark cellar room, where the prisoners are kept. The camera then shows three people in cells, unconscious.*

Lusi: *groans* What, what happened? Where are we?

Jinzo: *android laugh* Look who's finally awake.

*Lusi looked at the shadows and saw the disguised man walking out of the shadows, with a few Necromorph monsters standing by him.*

Brit: Hey, who are you?

Jinzo: *reveals himself* The name's Jinzo. I've caught the three of you to be Ludwin's prisoners. Soon your cousin will be our prisoner as well.

Pose: Olympic? You wouldn't dare!

Jinzo: Oh, but he's on his way to collect your cousin.

Lusi: Then what do you want with us?

Jinzo: Just what I said, lady. To keep you as our prisoners! *android laugh*

*Meanwhile, Olympic left the restaurant after his lunch and walked down the street.*

Olympic: My cousins and I have been thinking where has Titanic been to all around this month.

*Just then, a van pulled over. The door opens, and a Necromorph jumped on Olympic.*

Olympic: *struggles to fight back* Hey, get off me, you zombie!

*The Necromorph threw Olympic into the van and drove off. Meanwhile, Titan arrived home with JD. He opened the door and walked in the house.*

Titan: Olympic, are you there? Olympic!

JD: You sure they live here?

Titan: Well, Olympic and I were worried about my siblings. *suddenly notices a strange device* Hey, what's this?

*The moment Titan touched it, Jinzo's head appeared as a hologram.*

Jinzo: Greetings, Titan. You probably remembered the last time we met on Geonosis.

Titan: I'm not blind to remember anything!

Jinzo: *chuckles* How cranky of you.

Titan: Wait a minute. Where are my siblings and cousin?

Jinzo: Oh, they're just fine with me. But it won't matter, because if you ever want to see them again, you will do exactly as I say.

Titan: What do you want from me?

Jinzo: Meet me at the abandoned factory with your friend. There, you will find your siblings and cousin.

Titan: You better not hurt them when I get there, or you shall suffer the consequences!

Jinzo: *chuckles* You're being classless with words, boy. Do as I say, or it'll be the last you saw of your precious siblings and cousin! *disappears*

Titan: *to JD* This could be a trap by the time we get there, but I'm sure we'll have no trouble beating those Necromorphs.

JD: Yeah. We better ready ourselves then. To the 'Robinator's' armory room!

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*JD and Titan arrive back at the Autobot's base, where they ran to Robby's room, entered and saw the remora fish constructing.*

Robby: Ah, what brings you here?

JD: We're gonna need to borrow some weapons.

Titan: Jinzo's got my siblings and cousin in the abandoned factory, and I'm gonna find them, and fast.

'Robinator': Well, say no more you two! Go into the 'Pack-A-Punch' room, where you'll find ALL the upgraded weapons ready to be used at your disposal!

Titan: Sweet! *to JD* Let's give the Necromorphs a lesson they won't forget!

JD: Oh yeah!

*JD and Titan ran inside the room, and saw regular COD weapons (Black Ops and World At War) on the walls.*

JD: I'm going to take the PPSH-41, the Ray Gun, the Scavenger, And the MG42!

Titan: I'll go for the Ray Gun and the MG42. All right, JD, let's go!

*Meanwhile, onboard Jetfire, Buzz Lightyear received the call from Titan.*

Titan: I have reason to believe that they're in the abandoned factory. Think you can get there on time?

Buzz: Don't worry, Titan, a space ranger never quits. I'll be on my way. Lightyear out. *ends call*

*Back on Earth, Titan and JD rode on Bumblebee and raced down to the abandoned factory.*  
JD: That's gotta be it.  
Titan: Let's just hope they're alright.

JD: Yeah. Let's get our weapons ready. *they arrived at the entrance, and he took out a mini Pack-A-Punch* Luckily, Robby allowed us to take this one.

*JD placed the machine down, and he placed his PPSH-41. When he place his PPSH-41 he and Titan hears this tune from the Pack-A-Punch as it sings. While it sang this song, JD and Titan started placing our weapons to upgrade it, one at a time.*

Machine: **Friends, neighbors, ladies, gentlemen**

**If you're feeling underpowered**

**I'll help you make ammends**

**Stick your weapon inthe slot**

**And let it change your luck**

**Few things in life are gauranteed**

**But I promise this wont suck **

**Punch your fists into the air**

**And raise a rebel yell!**

**There's lotsa baduns out there**

**You need to send to hell**

**With Pack-A-Punch I have a hunch**

**Your problems will be gone**

**But if you end up on the ground**

**Sing a country western song**

**Pack-A-Punch (everybody!)**

**Pack-A-Punch (yee-haw!)**

**Pack-A-Punch**

Pack-A-Punch

Pack-A-Punch (everybody!)

Pack-A-Punch

Pack-A-Punch (yee-haw!)

**Pack-A-Punch (WOOOOWOO!)  
**  
*JD and Titan looked at their upgraded weapons, with determination, as JD place the small machine in my bag.*

Titan: I'm getting the bad feeling about this...  
JD: *notices something above* Hey, look.  
Titan: *sees his siblings and cousin in cage* Guys! Hang on! I'm coming to get you outta here!

*Just then, they heard a screech and saw a group of Necromorphs coming out...with GUNS!? A group of Necromorphs, with actual claw fingers to hold stuff, holding guns!?*

Jinzo: *comes out* I wouldn't be too cocky, if I were you, Titan.

Titan: How would you find us here?

Jinzo: It is all according to plan.

Titan: No...

JD: This is bad.

Jinzo: *android chuckle* Do you really think you would catch us by surprise?! Thought Ruler Archfiend predicted you and your friend's arrival here, therefore I planned this little trap for you both.

Titan: What? What are you talking about? What kind of joke is this?

Jinzo: *android chuckle* I think it's time I show you what I mean!

*Jinzo then grabs his suit and takes it off, by throwing it upwards to the sky. JD and Titan were shocked as they saw the man's true form. His usual outfit consists of a long coat equipped with shoulder pads and spiked collar, bracelets and belt. His face features thick veins and signs of deformity with the greatest part covered by a mask. His eyes cannot be seen for he wears a red goggles to cover the eyes.*

Jinzo: *android chuckle* Judging by your shocked looks, you're frightened by my REAL appearance.

Titan: This, this is horrible. We gotta work together and stop this.

JD: I'm with you, Titan.

Jinzo: Well, then...*takes out his ten lightsabers* Let's get this party...*activates his lightsabers* STARTED!

*The monsters then started to shoot their weapons at JD and Titan.*

*The duo fired their lasers at the Necromorphs, zapping them one by one.*

*The Necromorphs shot back at us, showing no mercy. I took out my 'Reaper'(PPSH-41 upgraded), and shot at the Necromorphs, killing them.*

Titan: You take care of the Necromorphs! I'll get my siblings and cousin outta here! *runs to ladder and climbs on*

JD: You got it!

*JD continued to shoot at the Necromorphs, killing them. Then, he noticed a Power-Up(COD Black Ops) appear out of nowhere, as he noticed that it's an Insta-Kill. He ran to it, and touched it as it vanishes.*

Voice: INSTA-KILL!

JD: JD's butcher shop is open for business!

*JD turned into my Makyura form, and started slicing at the Necromorphs from insta-kill. While JD was slicing at the Necromorphs, the camera changes showing Titan making his way to his siblings and cousin out of the cage.*

Brit: Titan!

Pose: Titan, what's going on?

Titan: Long story, guys. I gotta get you outta here!

*But before Titan was about to make a move, Jinzo fired the laser at a chain holding the cage, and the siblings fell...right toward the giant vat of toxic! But before they are about to fall in, Bumblebee charged toward them in robot mode and caught the cage.*

Titan: All right, Bumblebee!

Lusi: Bumblebee?

*Jinzo saw the whole thing and fell enraged.*

Jinzo: Blasted robot! *pulls out laser gun* Prepare to die, Autobot!

*Suddenly, Jinzo was blasted to the ground. He looked up and saw Buzz Lightyear flying down toward him.*

Buzz: Give up, Jinzo! Better take off while you can!

Jinzo: *android chuckle* You don't know who your dealing with, Lightyear! *He then used Psychokenesis and a group of debris are seen flying above Jinzo, as he throws them at Buzz Lightyear.*

Buzz: *dodges debris* You're not stopping me that easily! *zaps lasers at Jinzo*

Jinzo: *gets hit* Ouch! *growls* Blasted space ranger! You won't see the last of me! *jumps onboard Airachnid, who had shown up, and flies away*

*After the quick battle, Titan sat by his relatives. JD approached them.*

JD: Hi there. My name is JudgmentDragon25. It's time you know the truth. For the past month, Titanic has been an official member of the Hero Clan he had joined with me.

Titan: JD, I don't think they'll buy this.

Brit: *to me* You're with a clan of heroes the whole time? Why didn't you tell us?

Buzz: *approaches JD* JD.

JD: Let me guess. Escaped with Airachnid. *Buzz nods* Man, I was expecting better.

*Just when JD mentioned 'better', we heard a thud noise, and looked down to see something on the ground. They stood up, as we saw the pod opened up. A huge figure is seen walking out of it. They were disgusted by it's appearance. The creature is decayed, with a few faces on its shoulders, and it's chest and has tentacles on its back. The creature roars at them, as it got into position.*

JD: Looks like Jinzo left us a present.

Titan: *to his relatives* Stay here, guys. This could get ugly.

*'Vim and Vigor', from KingDom Hearts II' starts playing.*

Buzz: Let's do it! *flies about*

*The monster notices Buzz charging at it, as the monster screeched and stabbed it's tentacles on the ground, spawning more tentacles, and tries to grab Buzz. JD and Titan ran to help Buzz, as they started to cut the tentacles with our weapons.*

*Bumblebee fires lasers at the monster's body.*

*The Monster took the hit, but only made it mad. The monster then tackled Bumblebee, attempting to destroy him. JD and Titan noticed Bumblebee in trouble, as they charged in to attack the monster and save Bumblebee.*

Titan: Hang on, Bumblebee!

*JD and Titan got on the monster's back, and started doing furious combos on its head, forcing the monster to release BumbleBee, and turn its attention to them.*

Titan: Let's finish this monster off!

JD: You got it!

*JD and Titan position ourselves and attack the monster, by using the same combo they did from when we fought the Mob to save Zach and his family.*

JD: Titan!

Titan: Let's do this!

*JD unleashed a torrent of dark orbs at the monster, damaging it. Then, Titan slashes at the monster, while JD made dark spirals materalize from the ground for a while, then JD flew up, while looking up, as Titan says.*

Titan: JD!

*JD then launched a barrage of dark orbs upwards, as he and Titan landed on the ground, and did a high-five, as barrages of dark orbs hit the monster. Then, the monster roared, as the world went into slow-mo, as the camera shows the monster's body glowing in a bright light, as seen in KingDom Hearts II, when the boss is defeated, as it changes to JD and Titan, standing there, then the screen brightens for a brief second, till it changes showing the monster roaring in pain, then fell down to the ground, dead.*

Titan: Yes, we did it!  
JD: We sure did.  
Titan: Well, I guess I gotta show my siblings our friends when we get there.

*Later that night, Titan and his relatives arrive at Cybertron base, and his friends came out to see them. His siblings and cousin looked around with surprised looks.*

Titan: Guys, meet the heros clan.

*Titan's friends looked at his siblings, who then smiled to see the whole clan. The episode then ends with a fade to black.*


	13. Maximal Rescue

*The intro shows JD and friends at a temple of a Monarch, while a theme song was being played.*

(Whispers in the Dark-Skillet song.)

No, you'll never be alone

*The screen shows Ludwin fighting Grievous.*

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

*Then it shows Godzilla and Gliscor fighting a giant monster*

Hear my whispers in the dark

*Now it shows JD and the others standing where we see one of the Monarchs sitting on a Throne, staring at us.*

No, you'll never be alone

*Then, it showed a army of Necromorphs running at Obi-Wan, me, the Clones and Chomper.*

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

*Then, it shows Ludwin charging at the Shadow Monarch as he extended his hand at Ludwin, and a void of darkness hit Ludwin.*

Hear the whispers in the dark

*The intro ends with Godzilla rising from the surface, with some kind of armor on him and roared at the sky.*

Whispers in the dark

* * *

*The scene changes to show the Maximals guarding the Maximal base at night. They were unaware that a robotic shark flying in the air flew into the base without detection.*

Cheetor: *yawns* If only I can get some sleep. I'm getting tired.

Dinobot: Our duty is to guard the base and not to fall asleep on the job.

Rattrap: Yeah, Spots, just stay focused, all right?

*Just then, a banging sound was heard from the ventilation system, which alerted the Maximals.*

Cheetor: Jumping Gyros! What was that?

Tigatron: I think we got an intruder somewhere.

Dinobot: Let's search everywhere.

*But before the Maximals can make a move, a small metal can fell through the shaft and landed by their feet. Suddenly the gas is released. The Maximals coughed until they fell asleep.*

*Then, a group of Commando Droids came by, and looked at the Maximals. Then, a figure walked down, turning out to be...Koopa, wearing a gas mask.*

Koopa: *via gas mask* Take those Maximals to my castle!

*The Commando Droids nodded at Koopa's orders, and makes their way to the Maximals.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The next morning, at the Autobot's base, Titan was asking Optimus questions about what had happened on Cybertron.*

Titan: What went wrong on Cybertron?

Optimus: The Matrix had chosen me to be the Prime of the Autobots, and that was when Megatron attacked us in outrage.

Titan: But why would he do that?

Optimus: He wanted to be in charge of Cybertron. After all the attacks on the Cybertronians, that was when the war began between Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron had later escaped to Earth with the Decepticons, and that was when we followed them.

Titan: And now it's war between heros and villains.

Optimus: Exactly.

Titan: Just like the Separatists trying to take over the Galaxy.

Optimus: Correct, Titan.

*Just then, Titan heard the door opened. He turned and saw his relatives driving in and getting out of the car.*

Titan: Lusi, Brit, Olympic, Pose. What are you guys doing here?

Brit: We just thought we'd like to drop by.

Pose: Exactly. After that daring rescue, we hope to visit you any time we want. Besides, relatives are always together.

Titan: *chuckles* You guys are welcome here since you're my siblings.

*The camera changes showing Titan's sibilings and cousin, including JD and Guilmon, are playing a game of Hide and Seek with the LBT crew, and Rin and Calpuria. Ruby is seen getting ready to count.*

Ruby: Ok. Everyone hide!

*Ruby then turned to a wall, covers her face to not peek, and started counting, while JD and the others went to hiding.*

Ruby: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven...

*Two minutes later*

Ruby:...forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. *turns around* Ready or not, here I come.

*Ruby then starts to look around for us. The camera shows us in our hiding spots.*

Lusi: *hiding in an old barrel* She won't find me here.

Olympic: *hiding behind a machine* This might be a good place to hide.

Brit: I bet she won't find me hiding in this box.

Pose: She won't find me in the crate.

Guido: *via invisible using his armor mode* She'll never find me in my invisibility.

Gliscor: *hanging on a celling, in the darkness* This is a good hiding spot.

JD: *with Chomper, Rin and Calpuria hiding in a Bob-Bomb crate* She'll never suspect us in here.

Ruby: *looks around* Come out, come out wherever you are.

*As she walked past the group that were hiding, one of them looked out of their hiding spot, then hid back. The camera shows Ruby walking to where one of the hiding spots are.*

Ruby: *finds group* There you are!

Thud: *frowns at Screech* Nice move, pal.

Screech: Hey, it's not my fault!

Thud: You had to peek out of your hiding spot.

Screech: It's a big mistake, dude. Give me a break.

*Ruby chuckles at the two fast biters, and continues to look for JD and the others. So far, she had found JD and the others, all except Guido, Gliscor and Cera. She was having a hard time looking for the trio.*

Ruby: Where could they be? They must be good at hiding.

*Ruby walked past Gliscor that was on the top of a celling, but concealed in the darkness. She also walked past by Guido, who's still invisible or camoflauged perfectly, and as for Cera...well, she's a GOOD hider.*

Ruby: They better not be cheating, or this game's gonna end with the cheaters.

*Then, the camera changes showing a bee flying up to where Gliscor is. Gliscor notices this and tries to silently swipes the bee away from him.*

Gliscor: *whispers* Shooo...shoo, go away bee.

Ruby: Did I hear Gliscor's voice? *looks around*

*Gliscor covered his mouth, but continues to get the bee away from him. Then, he noticed his tail slipping.*

Gliscor: *in his thoughts* No, no no...don't do it! No, please.

Ruby: I could've sworn I heard that voice... *shrugs* Nah, just my imagination.

*Gliscor then saw Ruby walking away from where he is, just as his tail couldn't hold on, and he fell to the ground with a THUD.*

Gliscor: *silently* Ouch...

Guido: *silently* That was too close.

*Just then, they heard Ruby's footsteps come back.*

Guido: *to Gliscor, silently* Oh crud. She's coming back. Quick, Gliscor. Hide.

*The trio switched back to camouflage by the time Ruby came back.*

Ruby: I was so sure I heard the voices.

*Just then, the same bee came by to where Gliscor is and landed in front of his face. Then, Gliscor can feel the urge to sneeze from the bee's legs rubbing on his face.*

Gliscor: Ah...Ah...ah...

*Guido noticed this, and carefully goes to where Gliscor is, to stop him from sneezing.*

Gliscor: *sighs* Thank you...AH-CHOO!

*The sneeze has forced the trio out of camouflage, and Ruby turned around to see the trio.*

Ruby: Aha! I found you! I was wondering where the voices come from.

Guido and Cera: *glares* GLISCOR!

Gliscor: I'm sorry, you guys! It was the stupid bee's fault!

Cera: That's not worth any excuse to sneeze like that, you lunatic!

Gliscor: Who are you calling a lunatic, hot head!?

Cera: *offended* What did you say?!

Gliscor: You heard me, HOT head!

Cera: Why you!

*The two then got into a fight, as a cloud is formed for whenever cartoons fight. Then, me and the others ran to stop the fight.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*At the Mushroom Kingdom...*

*Mario and Luigi walk down the path with Yoshi. Arriving at Princess Peach's castle, the Toad guards let them in through the open doors.*

Mario: Well, Luigi, Princess is so kind to invite us to dinner.

Luigi: I'm sure she'll make lots of spaghetti.

Yoshi: Yoshi would like to eat.

Mario: *points at Yoshi* Now remember, Yoshi. Keep your appetite to yourself, 'cause you could cause a lot of trouble. Understand? *Yoshi nods* Good. Now let's go.

*Inside the castle, the Marios, Yoshi, and Princess Peach were having dinner.*

Mario: *eats noodles* The spaghetti sure tastes so good, like the pasta at Pasta Land.

Luigi: My thought exactly, Mario.

*Outside Princess Peach's castle, a portal appeared, and guess what came out to attack? The Decepticons. They switch to robot mode and attacked the castle as the Constructicons smash the buildings of the Mushroom Kingdom. Inside the castle, everyone was shaken from all the smashing.*

Luigi: Hey, what's going on?

Peach: *looks outside* Oh, no! We're under attack by a group of robots!

Mario: Robots? *looks outside; gasps* Mamma mia! Where did they all come from?

Luigi: *sees Starscream charging toward castle* Look out! *pulls Mario and Peach away from window*

*Starscream's wing breaks a big hole on the castle wall. Everyone survived, but things aren't looking so good.*

Mario: Let's beat it, guys, before we get killed!

Luigi: But where could we go to? We'll have no place to run!

*Just then, the Autobots came through the portal, switched to robot mode, and attacked the Decepticons.*

Luigi: Oh, now what? More company?

Peach: I hate to say it, but I think the only thing we can do is run!

*The Marios and Peach rode on Yoshi, and they made it out of the castle. They can only watch as the Autobots fight the Decepticons.*

Luigi: What is going on? What are they doing?

Mario: I don't know what's going on, Luigi, but I think there must be an explanation.

*Optimus Prime arrived in vehicle mode, and pulling over beside the Marios, the door opens

Yoshi: Huh? What is this?

Mario: I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. Let's go.

*The Marios, Yoshi, and Peach jump onboard Optimus, and the door closed. Optimus drove out at fast speed.*

Optimus: I am Optimus Prime. I'm an Autobot from the planet Cybertron. We haven't met, but believe me, I'm your friend. Bowser and the Koopas had joined forces with the Villain Clan, and with them, the Decepticons had attacked the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi: *hits himself* Come on, Luigi, wake up! I must've had too much spaghetti last night.

Optimus: I have send the Autobots to save the Mushroom Kingdom, though you probably had no idea. When we get to the Cybertron base, all will be explained.

Mario: How should we know who to trust anyway?

Optimus: You just have to make that decision yourself.

*Optimus drove through the space bridge. The Decepticons manage to retreat, and the Autobots return to Cybertron base via space bridge.*

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Optimus arrives at the Autobot's base, just as he opened the doors, letting the Mario cast exit.*

Optimus: *switches to robot mode* Welcome to Cybertron base. I need to give you the explanation on what's been happening. It all started with Bowser's castle. Megatron has visited the castle and spoke with Bowser. He told him everything about the villains clan. It was a week later when he joined the villains clan, which is when Megatron had sent the Decepticons to attack the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi: Calamitous clam sauce! Why didn't you say so the first place?

Mario: He did, but he was saving the rest of it for when we get to this place.

Optimus: Correct, Mario. However, there is something you and the others must know. Not only Bowser joined the villian clan, but a few more villians had joined the Clan as well, including the sinister group that the group known as the Republic had faced in a war for a long time...the Separatists!

Mario: *confused* The Separatists? Who are they

Optimus: I will explain more, when you meet with the others. Follow me.

*Optimus walks down the path, with the Mario cast following.*

Luigi: I sure he knows what appears to be going on.

Mario: I hope so as well, Luigi.

Yoshi: Oh, Yoshi have bad feeling about this.

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*Optimus and the Mario Cast arrived at a room, where they noticed JD and Titan playing with the LBT crew, and Rin and Calpuria.*

Titan: Hey, it's the Mario Bros.! What're they doing here?

Optimus: The kingdom was under attack by the Decepticons.

Titan: Oh. I guess that explains a lot.

JD: Oh, I know you guys! I use to watch all your shows! I'm a HUGE fan.

Mario: *to Luigi* You hear that, Luigi? We got a fan.

*Just then, the Mario cast heard Rin and Calpuria chirp, and run to them.*

Yoshi: What are those things?

JD: They're Rin and Calpuria, Yoshi.

*The two baby Xenomorphs looked at the Mario Cast, and chirped in excitement, as Rin ran to Yoshi, and licks him.*

Yoshi: *chuckles* He like me.

Titan: That's Rin and Calpuria. Harmless and playful to others.

*Just then, the group heard heavy footsteps, and turned to see Godzilla coming to them.*

Titan: Godzilla, what are you doing here?

Godzilla: *mental link* Me heard about what Optimus says about Decepticons attacking.

*JD and Titan then heard someone shaking, and saw Luigi shaking in fear from seeing Godzilla.*

JD: Luigi, will you relax? Godzilla would not hurt anyone, not even you.

Luigi: *shakes* Aaaaarreee yyyyooouuuu sssure?

Godzilla: *mental link* No worry, Luigi. I no hurt you.

*And Godzilla proved it by giving Luigi a lick with his huge tongue, covering him in reptile saliva.*

Luigi: Yuck! A lot worse than Yoshi's slobber!

Mario: At least he can't be worse than Bowser.

JD: Anyway, Optimus. While you guys were gone, I got contact from Captain Rex. He and the Clones came to see the Maximals, but when they arrived there, Maximals were gone. Vanished.

*Just then, there was a beeping sound on the screen, and Optimus pushed the button for us to see Bowser with the Maximals in a giant cage.*

Bowser: Greetings, Optimus. You don't know me, but I know you. As you could see, I have the Maximals in my castle. Megatron told me everything about you. If you want the Maximals back, you are to surrender now and join the villains clan. If you refuse, the Maximals will be made into Predacons! *laughs evilly* So make your choice, Optimus Prime, because very soon, it will all be the final battle of the day! *laughs evilly*

*The screen then went blank, and Optimus turned to his friends.*

Titan: Optimus, we can get the Maximals back if we work together.

Optimus: Rescue is not an easy task, Titan. It would be crawling with the Koopas in the castle, so I advise caution as you proceed.

JD: Don't worry, Optimus. We'll get there as soon as possible.

*Later, Titan, JD, Chomper, Thud, Screech, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi arrive at Bowser's castle after transportation from Hot Shot, who had then returned to base.*

Me: Well, this is the place.

Chomper: Let's hope the Maximals are okay.

JD: We will save them, Chomper. Trust me. Now, before we strategize, I'll turn into my armor mode, and sniff out the defenses and how to get through them.

*JD's body then glowed in a bright light, and turned into his Makyura the Destructor Armor mode. The Mario bros and Yoshi were stunned at seeing his armor mode, and saw him go on all fours, and jumped on a tree, and sniffed the air for the enemies and the defenses.*

Chomper: What are you getting?

JD: Optimus is right on the money. The Koopas are everywhere, it could be difficult with stealth.

Titan: But Optimus said for us to use caution.

JD: Which is why we're going to use a little stealth. *jumps down and walks to the others* Alright, here's the plan...

*JD then whispered the group about the plan that JD thought of.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*The camera shows the inside of the castle, where the Maximals tried to get out of the cages, but no avail.*

DinoBot: *growls* When we get out of here, Bowser Koopa. Your going to pay for messing with the DinoBots.

Bowser: Oh, be quiet, lizard scum! Those Autobots will be at our mercy once they join the Villain Clan. *laughs*

*Just then, Koopa heard beeping coming from his holocomm, and walks to it. He pushes a button, showing an hologram image of Count Dooku.*

Koopa: Ah, Lord Tyranus. A pleasure to hear your call, my lord.

Tyranus: Have the Autobots receive your call of the terms of surrendering, Lord Bowser?

Bowser: Yes, they have. Very soon, it will be the final battle, but only if they join the Villain Clan.

Tyranus: Ah, excellent. They will surrender, and if they do, the Villain Clan will claim a victory, and the world will be ours.

Bowser: And how's with General Grievous with his little...objective?

Tyranus: The General hadn't found what he was looking for. Until he does, you must NOT let the Autobots rescue the Maximals from our grasp. DO not disappoint me nor Lord Sidious. For you know that Lord Sidious will be displease if he hears about your failure of keeping the Maximals in custody.

Bowser: Don't worry, the Koopas are on patrol.

Tyranus: Good.

*Just then, a Tatical droid came in, and walked to Bowser.*

Droid: *monotone voice* Everything's prepared for the next step of getting the Autobots to join us.

Bowser: Excellent! Get the Commando Droids here to escort the Maximals.

Droid: Yes, sir.

*The droid walks away to get the Commando Droids.*

Tyranus: I can see you are really prepared for the outcome, Bowser.

Bowser: I'm always planning ahead my lord.

Tyranus: Regardless though, the Autobots will find their way to rescue them. I will arrive at your castle shortly, and to be sure that they will surrender.

Bowser: *bows* As you wish, my lord.

*End of Transmission.*

*Image Scene: Shark moves camera to the next stage.*

*With JD and the others...*

Titan: All right, let's just hope this works.

Thud: We'll do fine, Titan. Just go with the flow.

Titan: Right.

*It's time to put our plan into action! The camera shows a few Koopa guards wandering around.*

*The group snuck into the castle, but the moment they step on the drawbridge, the trapdoors suddenly open beneath them, and they fell into the moat. They swam back up to the surface.*

JD: That wasn't what I had in mind.

Luigi: Hey, your plan just sprung a leak, JD.

Mario: *grins* Look at it this way, Luigi. We get our overalls washed without any problems.

Yoshi: Yoshi smell trouble! Look!

*The group looks up and saw a squirrel and a shark, Darkscream and Sky-Byte, flying down toward them.*

Titan: It's Sky-Byte and Darkscream!

Mario: You know them?

Titan: I certainly do, but this is not the time! Let's get outta here!

*They swam around the moat.*

Luigi: They're gaining on us! What'll we do?

Mario: I got a plan! Follow me!

*The group dives in and follows Mario to the castle wall. Mario picked up the POW block and threw it. The block broke a hole on the wall with a big "POW!", and then they were sucked into the castle like a vacuum. The water took them to the dungeon but outside the cells.*

Titan: We made it, for now.

*Just then, we heard a growl, and Luigi turned around.*

Luigi: *shakes* Nnnnooo, we're not! *points his finger* LOOK!

*We turned and saw what Luigi saw...the Las Plagas, with guns.*

Las Plagas 1: Murerete!

Las Plagas 2: Golgenlo!

*The Las Plagas then started to shoot at us with their guns.*

JD: Watch out!

*The group swam away, but they were suddenly cornered by Sky-Byte, who resurfaced.*

Sky-Byte: In the name of Bowser, you are to surrender!

Mario: *glares at Sky-Byte* What's your beef, metal fish?

Sky-Byte: *offended* I'll teach you into submission!

*Just before Sky can attack the heroes, they heard a roar, and saw Godzilla surfaced, and grabbed Sky-Byte with his mouth*

Sky-Byte: Hey, put me down, you giant lizard! Let me go right this instant!

Godzilla: *mental link* No one hurts my daddy and friends!

*The group smiled at Godzilla for saving them, and then made their way down the water path, with Godzilla holding Sky-Byte in his mouth.*

Titan: Wait. How did Godzilla find us here?

JD: When I met Godzilla when he was an hatchling, the egg gunk got on my body, making me imprint to Godzilla. And when I touched him, he and I made a connection with our minds and bodies. So therefore, whenever I'm in danger, or we are in this case, Godzilla will come by, and save me.

Titan: Oh, wow. Well, come on, we gotta save the Maximals!

JD: Right! Lead the way!

*The others followed Titan out of the dungeon and up the stairs.*

*They reached at the top of the stairs, and arrived at a hallway.*

JD: *ran down* Come on. We gotta head to the room, and save them before...

Luigi: Look out!

JD: *confused* Huh?

*JD then turned and saw a lightsaber lunged at him, as he dodged it, and did some back flips to my friends. The group then looked down, and saw Count Dooku standing there, along with some Commando Droids. The Mario cast was unaware of Count Dooku.*

Tyranus: Don't get too cocky to save your pathetic Maximal friends. If you want them back, you are to surrender in the name of the clan.

Titan: If we refuse?

Tyranus: You cannot refuse if you don't want the Maximals to be Predacons.

JD: Hey, in the name of Optimus Prime, you won't be making the Maximals into Predacons if we had anything to say about it!

Tyranus: *frowns* So be it. Prepare for battle minions!

*The Commando Droids then position themselves, like Ninjas, take out their swords, and charged at the group.*

Titan: You guys take care of things! Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and I will go get the Maximals!

JD: Be careful, Titan!

*Titan nods, and he and the Mario crew ran off to save the Maximals, while JD and the three fight off the Commando Droids, and Dooku. The camera changes showing the four running down, only to be encountered by a group of B1 Battle Droids.*

Droid commander: *notices them* Hey! It's Titan and his friends! Blast them!

*The droids then started to shoot at Titan and the Mario cast.*

*Screech and Thud jumped on the droids that tried to hurt me and the Mario cast.*

Screech: You mess with my friends, you mess with me!

*Later, the Marios and I arrive at the lab and saw the Maximals strapped in the Transmuter, a machine invented by Scorponok. Gaskunk and Slapper are guarding the machine to prevent any rescue.*

Titan: *frowns* Gaskunk and Slapper. Those cocky Predacons.

Mario: You know them?

Titan: They're Predacons, just like Darkscream and Sky-Byte.

Yoshi: Yoshi don't like bad news.

*Just then, the group heard heard something roll, and saw four round objects rolling down to them. And then transformed into a new breed of droids.

These new droids were 1.83 meters in height each, weighed 50 kilograms, very insectoid in appearance, had three scorpion-like legs, and had red sensory pods. They were able to transform into a "wheel" configuration, allowing rapid movement and compact storage. When they encountered their targets, each of the bronzium-armored droidekas would unfold into a tripodal weapons platform, armed with a set of two twin blaster cannons which could unleash a withering torrent of firepower.

Each droid activated a shield, that these projected could endure much punishment, capable of deflecting or absorbing virtually any manner of energy or projectile fire up to the level of a light artillery bolt, as well as rebuffing lightsaber blades and physical attacks. They were powered by some sort of energy housed in a bulb at the junction of the droideka's legs.

Additionally, the effectiveness of these droids was bolstered by their lack of the usual requirement for photoreceptors; instead, these droids utilized non-visual composite radiation sensors, less likely to be distracted by light-based effects.

The droidikas saw their enemies and aimed their blaster hands.*

Mario: Look out!

*The Droidika's then began to shoot a barrage of blasters at the group, overpowering them. The group then hid behind a crate, to avoid the overpowering of the blaster barrages.*

Luigi: We're trapped like rats! What do we do, Mario?

Mario: We stand and fight! *to Titan* Titan, you get the Maximals away from that machine! Luigi, Yoshi and I will take care of the droids!  
Titan: You got it, Mario!

*Titan then ran off, while taking cover from the shots, as the camera changes back to the Mario cast.*

Luigi: Are you crazy, Mario? There's no way we can defeat those droids! They have shields around them!

Mario: Don't worry, Luigi. There's always a way!

*Titan ran to the Maximals at the Transmuter as it starts to operate, with Slapper and Gaskunk not noticing.*

Titan: It's all right, guys, I'm here to get you outta here.

Cheetor: Titan! Thank goodness you're here! But how did you get here?

Titan: No time for that. *opens hatch to find fuse box* I'm pulling the plug on this here machine. *pulls the wires off, which shuts down the Transmuter* That did it. Now to get the Maximals out. *unlocks straps holding the Maximals*

Rattrap: Hoo hoo! Boy, are you a smart guy!

Titan: Come on, guys, we got fight our way out!

Rhinox: Then let's get going! Maximals, Maximize!

*The Maximals switch to robot mode and knocked Slapper and Gaskunk unconscious.*

*The Mario cast, meanwhile, had a plan and are going for it.*

Mario: Ok, ready you two?

Yoshi: Yoshi ready.

Luigi: So am I.

Mario: Alright, when I say 'Go!', we use the power-ups that the princess gave us, and use them against the droids. Got it?

*The two nodded at Mario.*

Mario: Alright...Ready!? GO!

*The Marios use the power-ups and attacked the droids.*

*The droidikas tried to hit the Mario cast, but they dodged it with ease, and they eventually entered the shield and destroyed them.*

*Suddenly, Sky-Byte and the others charge toward Titan and the Maximals.*

Sky-Byte: You'll never escape that easily! Predacons, Terrorize!

*Sky-Byte, Darkscream, Slapper and Gaskunk (who had gotten back into consciousness) switch to robot mode.*

Titan: Uh-oh. Get ready, Maximals! Here they come!

Cheetor: *to Dinobot* Darkscream's yours, I'll take Sky-Byte!

Tigatron: Slapper's to tango with me!

Rattrap: Gaskunk will not mess with the rat here!

*The group then started a fight, as the camera changes showing Bowser in the control room, when a Tatical droid came in.*

Tatical droid: Sir. Project 'Crusher' is operational! Should I initiate activation?

Bowser: *crosses arms* No. It's my job. *initiates activation*

*Just then, the group heard a noise coming from somewhere.*

Mario: What was that?

*Just then, the group turned and saw a creature fall down from above, and landed on the ground, creating dust. When the dust cleared up, they saw a huge monster standing there. They see that the creature has CGI (computer generated) skin, three heads, a gauntling (minigun) gun on it's wrist, four arms, and holds a HUGE axe. The monster roars at the sky*

Luigi: *shakes in fear* Wwwwwwhat is that thing!?

Cheetor: I don't know, but I think this means trouble!

*The monster roars and readies itself for battle.*

Titan: Get ready, guys, 'cause I think this is gonna be rough!

*'The Encounter from KingDom Hearts II' starts playing.*

*The Predacons exited the room, leaving the Maximals, the Mario Cast and Titan in the room with Crusher, as a hexegonal barrier surrouned the whole room, preventing anyone from escaping. Then, everyone got into position, as the Crusher unleashes barrages of his gauntlet gun.*

Cheetor: That monster's about to make its attack!

Rattrap: Any ideas?

*Before they can react, the monster's gunshot its barrage of bullets at it. The group dodges the gunshots, as they tried to think of the plan.*

Titan: We have to stop it somehow, but what?

*Mario jumped around, while dodging the bullets, then saw a POW-block with items randomly appearing from it.*

Mario: *to Titan* I have an idea! See that Item block? *points his glove finger at the box*

Titan: *sees block* Yeah?

Mario: If you guys can distract the monster, I can get to that block, and hopefully get a power-up that'll help us defeat that thing!

Titan: Alright. We can do that!

*Titan ran to the monster.*

Titan: Hey, creepy! Your mother was a slug!

*He let the monster chase him around the castle.*

*Mario then took his chance and ran to the item box.*

Mario: *arrives at the box* Let's hope it's what I want!

Titan: And I hope this plan works...

*Mario then jumps at the block, and hits it, revealing...a feather!*

Mario: Yes! *grabs it, and a cape materialize behind him.* Let's do this!

Titan: Give it what for, Mario!

Mario: You got it!

*Mario then flys to the monster, showing him who's boss. The monster tries to swipe at Mario, but no avail. Then, eventually, after all that attempt, the monster caught Mario.*

Mario: *sweats* Oh, boy!

*Before monster can attack Mario, the monster roars, as he released Mario. Mario then saw JD on the monster's back.*

JD: Hey, Mario. Need some back-up?

Mario: I'm on it, JD! Just hang in there!

*Mario then flew at the monster's middle head, hitting him. Then, JD and Mario went to the ground, and looked at the monster.*

JD: Say Mario. What do ya say we end this battle with a special 'team combo' on this situation?

Mario: Not a bad idea. Let's do it!

*JD and Mario postion ourselves, as we saw the monster charging to us.*

JD: Mario!

Mario: Let's show this monster who's boss!

*Mario then shoots a barrage of fireballs, while JD launched dark orbs, at the monster damaging him. Then, Mario twirled around at the monster, while JD clawed at the monster, non-stop. Then, they came next to each other*

Mario: It's time to finish this.

*Mario flew, as JD jumped, and he grabbed his legs, as he started to twirl around, as JD made Wolverine claws, causing a tornado.*

Mario: Mario cyclone!

*The cyclone then swirled to the monster, as it damages him. Then, the monster's body glowed in a bright light, like the last boss monster did, as the screen looked at the tornado that JD and Mario are in, then brightened. Then, the camera shows the monster moaning, then twitches, before its body froze, and a heart materialize above the monster, as monster vanishes, and the heart flew up, and vanished.*

Titan: *surprised* Did I just see that, or was it my imagination?

Luigi: Hey, it did happen for real, Titan. I saw it too.

JD: How did that heart spawn out of the monster? I thought the Heartless does that!

Titan: I don't know, JD, but I think it must be a Heartless.

Mario: Unless someone has better ideas.

Titan: Well, what's to worry about? After all, we got the Maximals, and I'm glad they're not Predacons.

JD: Yep. Now, should we head back to base and tell Optimus about our success?

Bowser: *steps in* Not so fast, fools! You might have released your Maximal friends, but now must you defeat me and the Koopas!

Rattrap: Bring it, Lizard lips!

Optimus: Hold it right there, Koopa!

*Bowser looks out and saw the Autobots aiming at the Koopa castle.*

Hot Shot: You give up now?

*Image scene: Shark moves camera to the next scene.*

*Everyone had arrived at the Autobot base.*

Titan: Thanks for the rescue, Optimus, though I didn't expect you guys to show up like that.

Optimus: We're just doing our duty, Titan. I figure we'd have the threat to strike the moment Bowser had you all cornered.

Bumblebee: *mental link* All in a day's work, friend.

JD: Same thing for me, Bumblebee.

Mario: At least we took care of Koopa's little plan to turn the Maximals into Predacons.

Rattrap: Yeah, really. Lizard Lips would've had us Predacons if you skins hadn't shown up in the castle. *Dinobot growls at him* I meant Bowser, Chopper Face, not you!

JD: *covers eyes* Oy vey.

Cheetor: Thanks, Titan. We couldn't have made it out without you guys. *holds paw out*

Titan: Aw, I'm just doing my duty with the Hero Clan. *shakes Cheetor's paw*

*Then, the camera shows Yoshi looking at the screen, then he pulled down the drapes, with the words 'The End' on it. Then, the screen darkens, then changes showing a Warner Bros. Logo on the front of the drum. Then, Porky Pig burst out of the drum*

Porky: *blabbers* That's all folks!

*Then, the screen darkens, ending the episode.*


End file.
